How It All Began
by MrsSiriusBlack1020
Summary: The Marauders are the hottest and most popular guys in the school, at least thats what most think. Lily however does not, atleast not all of them. Lily has a crush on Remus, but he has a girlfriend already, and all of her friends are trying to set her up
1. A Little Background Information!

How It All Began  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing.except some original characters and the plot.I would also like to applaud JK Rowling for being such a genius! ((Stands up, and claps)).  
  
PG-13ish  
  
Chapter 1 Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi! My name is Lillian Elisabeth Evans, but better known to my friends as Lily. I'm just your average 16-year-old. I have long, wavy red hair, and dazzling emerald eyes as my mother would say and I am about 5 ft. 6 in. I'm smart, and I attend a school I love with 3 of my best friends. okay, so I'm not that average. I'm a witch and I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My best friends are witches as well. Let's see, there's Lindsey Laurence, a brunette with long wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes. She registers at about 5 ft. 7 in. and is practically attached to her boyfriend Sirius Black. He's one of the Marauders, but I'll get into that all in good time. Anyway, then there is Arabella Fig, better known as Bella. She has long, straight black hair and hazel eyes (A/N: It seems like a weird combo for hair and eye color, but I don't know.) Then there is Rachel Halloway. She has shorter blonde hair (like up to her chin), blue eyes and is about 5 ft. 9 in. That's about it for my best friends. Like I said before, there are the Marauders, the most popular, and hottest, according to most girls, guys in school. They are known for their pranks, which honestly, I think are childish. You've got the ringleader, James Potter aka Potter when I refer to him. He's 6 ft. 3 in. He has messy jet- black hair, chocolate brown eyes (not that I'm really noticing his eyes, because I'm not!), and wire-rimmed glasses. Then comes Sirius Black. Let's just say he is far from serious. (A/N: Sorry, I just couldn't resist!) He is 6 ft. 2 in. He has jet-black, messy sort of spiky hair and bright crystal blue eyes. Although he is a real jokester, I must give him credit. He is extremely loyal to Lindsey. Moving on we have Remus Lupin. He is so sweet and so kind. I wonder why he even associates with Potter and Sirius. Anyway, he is 6 ft. 2 in. and he has shaggy, sandy blonde hair. It looks so cute on him and soft gray eyes with light blue flecks in them. As you can tell I have a major crush on him but unfortunately, he has a girlfriend in Ravenclaw.(Sigh!). Oh well, there is the Marauders. Every guy wants to be them.every girl wants to date them! (A/N: I don't like Peter, so too bad to those who do. ()  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: Hey everyone. I hope this chapter was good. It really is here to set the scene and all. Give a little background. Next chapter will be up soon. As you can tell, its in Lily's point of view, and might be occasionally in James's. If any one would like to be in this story, feel free to ask, and I might be able to incorporate you in. Please be kind, and please review.this is my first loaded fic. and I hope everyone enjoys it! 


	2. What A Train Ride?

How It All Began  
Disclaimer: I don't anything except my characters and my plot! Everything else should be credited to JK Rowling.  
  
PG-13ish  
  
(A/N: Anything in parenthesis are mostly Lily's thoughts.)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lily, you okay! You're awfully quiet," Rachel asked with concern, which unfortunately broke me out of my daydreaming.  
  
"What, oh yeah, I'm fine. Umm, I was just thinking about, stuff! (That sounded intelligent.) Where's Lindsey?"  
  
"That's a stupid question, she's probably off snogging Sirius in some compartment," Bella said with a laugh.  
  
"Hey, I'm back!" Lindsey shouted slightly out of breath as she took a seat next to Bella. "So girlies, what have you three been up to?"  
  
"Oh you know, wondering where the hell you were and than realizing you were with Black," Bella said in mock anger.  
  
"Well excuse me, Little Miss Pole Up My Butt. Sirius wanted to hang out for a little while since we barely saw each other this summer, " Lindsey replied laughing. (Yeah right, 'hang out')  
  
"So that means that by you 'hanging out' with Sirius you hung out with Remus and Potter," I said that last word with disgust of course.  
  
"Lils, why do you have such a problem with James? He is such a sweetie!" exclaimed Rachel. (Hey whose side is she on?!)  
  
"Look, he has the problem with me and he just goes against everything I stand for. Potter is. . ."  
  
"Talking about me again Evans? You would think for someone who hates me so, they can't stop talking about your truly," Potter said coming into the compartment and purposely sitting next to me. "Come on Padfoot, Moony, there's plenty of room in here as long as Lindsey sits on your lap Siri." With that comment, Sirius jumped in and placed Lindsey on his lap.  
  
"Hello ladies! Good to see you all again," Sirius said in a false proper accent.  
  
"Hi everyone!" Remus yelled taking a seat next to Sirius and Lindsey. (Ugh, Potter had to sit next to me, and I had to sit next to Rachel!)  
  
Potter put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him, "Get your dirty arm off of me!" I practically shouted shoving his arm off of my shoulder.  
  
"Oh fair Lily, would you stop denying it already?"  
  
"Denying what?"  
  
"Loving me but of course," with that statement I started to choke.  
  
"Yeah right! Anyway Potter, we have to change into our robes."  
  
"Okay, so what's stopping you? We don't mind, do we Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah that's right, we don't mind. Isn't that right Remus?" Sirius said looking at Lindsey with a goofy grin plastered on his face. I faintly heard her say 'perv' but she laughed anyway.  
  
"Go ahead Lils. We don't care," Remus replied with a mischievous smile. (I love those smiles.) I felt my face burn up, and I could tell that it changed to the color of my hair.  
  
Potter had to say something of course. "Oh look everyone, Lily likes Remus!"  
  
"I do not. You insufferable git! Now get out, all of you!" I was furious; all Lindsey, Bella, and Rachel could do was laugh. (I really don't want to be the bad guy in this but I do deserve some privacy, don't I?)  
  
"You better go. I'll see you soon Hun!" Lindsey said giving Sirius a kiss and getting up.  
  
They finally got out and we changed into our robes. " Lily, you shouldn't take it to heart. He's just messing with you," Bella said. (Okay, so I agreed with her, but still.) So instead of nodding, I simply frowned. (I always frown whenever I don't want to admit someone else is right!)  
  
"What are we going to do with you Lils," Lindsey said smirking.  
  
"Look Linds, you have a boyfriend, Bella has a boyfriend, and guys chase after Rach. What about me?" I curled up in a ball and sobbed slightly. (What the hell is wrong with me? I never cry over a boy!)  
  
"He has a girlfriend Lily. Maybe you should just move on. You should like James. He openly flirts with you!" Rachel reasoned.  
  
"Ha and be another one of James Potter's flavor of the week. As if I'd ever stoop that low, and besides even if I did like him, which I don't, he'd never go for me!" (Is that doubt in my voice? Nope can't be, I uh hope!)  
  
"Ah ha, so you do like him. You know all I got to do is. . ." but I cut off Lindsey.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. All you gotta do is ask Sirius, forget it, and I don't like Potter! Where did you get such a crazy idea?"  
  
"Okay Lily. Whatever you say!" Lindsey said. I knew she didn't believe me! But I still don't like him. (That's right Lily, you keep telling yourself that; I don't like Potter; I don't like Potter! I don't!)  
  
The rest of the train ride was silent. No more unexpected visitors. When we eventually reached Hogsmeade train station, we got into the carriages and it was silent in there as well!  
  
A/N: Hey. This is chapter two: much longer than the first one. And hopefully it is good. I hope I sorted out that little problem with the whole scrunching up with the paragraphs. I'm really excited actually, I got my first review last night, right after I posted!  
  
Please reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing! 


	3. A Bad Evening But A Good Morning

How It All Began  
Disclaimer: Same as usual. I don't own a thing except my plot and characters.  
  
PG-13ish  
  
Chapter 3  
We entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Another sorting was about to begin. With Lindsey on my left and Bella on my right, I knew that I would be entertained during the long and boring sorting. There was a loud bang and everyone turned their head toward the gigantic doors. . . "The Marauders have arrived!" Potter shouted with Sirius and Remus closely behind. Potter's fan club of course started clapping, as well as Sirius and Remus's fan club.  
  
Potter came up to the table and sat down across from me. Rachel was next to him on his left and Remus and Sirius on his right.  
  
"Not going to sit next to your girlfriend are you Sirius?" Bella asked.  
  
"As much as I would love to, us guys," he said pointing to Remus and James, "have got to plan our first prank of the year!"  
  
"How about we make Snape and Malfoy girls and perform a simple charm to make any Slytherin who sees them, fall in love with them," Potter suggested. I let out an innocent snort. That would never in a million years work, and considering that Potter is horrible at Charms, it would more than likely back fire. "What is it now Evans?"  
  
"Well, its obvious isn't it. You suck at Charms! Your idea would never work."  
  
"Is that so Miss Know It All? Well then what do you consider doing, since you're an expert and all," Potter said in a curt tone. I noticed that Bella and Lindsey exchanged glances with one another once they realized how angry that comment made me.  
  
"Lily, its not a big deal. Forget it," Bella whispered.  
  
"Oh, but that's where your wrong Bella."  
  
"Would you just swallow up your pride Evans and admit that you don't know everything!"  
  
"I will certainly. . ." but once again I couldn't make my point because the first years were filing in.  
  
After what seemed like hours, the sorting was over with bringing in 5 girls to Gryffindor and 6 boys.  
  
The table filled with delicious smelling and looking food. I quickly filled my plate up with ham, potatoes, carrots, some turkey, and a chicken wing. (Hey, I was hungry!)  
  
"Hungry are we?" Remus asked laughing.  
  
I blushed and was about to open my mouth but realized I had a big thing of mashed potatoes in my mouth. I quickly chewed and swallowed the food, and said, "I didn't eat breakfast at all today."  
  
"That must be it," Remus said smiling and continued to eat politely.  
  
After about a half hour, the plates cleaned themselves and deserts filled the table.  
  
"I think I might just have an éclair," Lindsey said picking up a chocolate one.  
  
"What's the fun of that Linds? Have some more!" Rachel exclaimed filling her plate as well as Lindsey's with puddings and pies.  
  
"What are you trying to do to me?" Lindsey said chuckling looking down at her mountain of food.  
  
"You know, if you don't want it, I'll eat it!" I said.  
  
"Evans, you might want to watch yourself a bit. If you continue to eat like that, you'll be as big as a giant, and I don't mean height wise either!" Potter said shoving a large piece of chocolate into his mouth. (Well that ruined my day!)  
  
"Thanks for being a jerk like usual James!" (Did I just use his real name, and is that a tear running down my cheek?) I quickly wiped it away and listened intently to Professor Dumbledore trying to avoid Potter's gaze. Why did he have to be so damn mean?!  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I would like to announce our head boy and head girl this year! For head boy it is Justin Brennen of Ravenclaw and for head girl it is Andrea Lilithson of Gryffindor. Well done! I would also like to state that the womping willow is still off limits to those who don't wish to get severely injured. Also, there will be the first prefects meeting on Friday, the 4th of September. Now that everyone is well feed, off you all go to sleep!" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.  
In the Gryffindor Common Room  
  
(Sirius's point of view)  
  
"James, that was a really foul thing to say to her and you know it!" Lindsey shouted. Her and James have been quarreling for about 10 minutes already.  
  
"I was only stating the obvious! Is anybody on my side for this?" Prongs looked at Remus and he looked away, he looked at me and I just shrugged. What else could I have done?  
  
"Stop fighting about me!" Lily finally said. It was about time really.  
  
"Lily, stay out of this. We are not fighting about you anymore, we are fighting about the principal of the whole situation," my girlfriend stated in annoyance. She was so cute when she argued. I chuckled. "What is so funny Sirius? Is this whole situation comical to you because if it is I would like to know?" Boy she can get feisty!  
  
"Calm down, devil woman! I was laughing at the fact at how serious this conversation is, all I can think about is how cute you look when you argue," she stared at me with a look of total disbelief. "Umm, please don't hurt me!" I shouted and threw my hands up in defeat.  
  
"I'm going to bed! This is ridiculous, and I had enough of it!" Bella screamed. Everyone was getting so frustrated.  
  
Over in the corner where Lily sat, Remus was there. "Lils, its alright. James was just being a prat. He really didn't mean it, honest. None of us think that your fat because your not. Your beautiful!"  
  
"What?" Lily said in disbelief. (Little known fact, Lily is in love with Remus, and a little other fact that only a select few know. . . cough. . .me. . .cough. . .Moony likes her as well. Ah yes, I know ludicrous.)  
  
"I said you're beautiful, and you should believe it. James is just jealous that you won't give him the right time of day, that's all!"  
  
"Thank-you Remus!"  
  
"Anytime Lils, anytime!"  
(Back to Lily)  
  
"He said that I was beautiful Rachel!" "Congratulations Lily! Oh and Lindsey, are you still mad at Sirius?"  
  
"No, of course I'm not. How can I be mad at such a, such a. . ."  
  
"Hottie," Bella said from behind her curtains.  
  
"Right you are my dear friend, right you are! Now I'm going to bed!"  
  
Everyone went to sleep. I stayed up a while thinking, but eventually went to sleep.  
The Next Morning  
  
We all awoke to the sound of the shower running. "Lindsey must have gotten up early," moaned Bella while throwing a pillow at Rachel.  
  
"Good morning everyone. How are you all on this lovely rainy morning?" Lindsey asked before muttering a spell that dried her hair.  
  
"It's raining! Is there thunder and lightning, and all that good stuff?" Bella asked excitedly.  
  
"Yup, and more! It's simply beautiful outside. I can't wait to go to the Great Hall and watch the ceiling!" Lindsey exclaimed brightly.  
  
"What's with you two and rain?" I asked. I always knew they were fond of rain but never this much!  
  
"Well, if you must know, Bella got her first kiss from James in an electrical storm, and Sirius asked me out during that very same electrical storm 2 years ago!"  
  
"But Bella, you and Potter never went out after that," I said that like I stated the obvious.  
  
"I know, but it was still me first kiss!" Bella said dreamily.  
  
"Come on lets go," Rachel said getting annoyed at the hold up.  
  
We entered the Great Hall and the weather according to Lindsey was 'magnificent'. It was a dreadful day, and of course my schedule for Thursday, as well as Lindsey's, Bella's, Rachel's, and the Marauder's went as followed:  
  
Thursday  
  
9:00- Herbology 10:30- Care Of Magical Creatures 12:00- Lunch 2:00- Arithmancy 3:30- Defense Against the Dark Arts 5:00- Dinner  
  
Isn't that just the greatest Thursday ever? (No sarcasm there, yeah right!) The worst thing is that if I ran upstairs now to get my cloak, I would be late to Herbology, so its walking in the rain for now.  
  
"You forgot your cloak Lindsey. Want to borrow mine?" Sirius asked her. Sometimes I get so jealous of their relationship.  
  
"How about we share it," Lindsey suggested smiling. I watched as Sirius and Lindsey huddled under his cloak. He held her bag as well as his. He is so sweet. Remus gave his cloak to Bella to wear and Rachel brought hers with her.  
  
"Lily, take my cloak. You're lips are turning blue, and you are drenched," Potter said. It actually sounded as if he cared for a moment.  
  
"No thanks Potter. I'm fa-fa-fine!" I chattered. To be totally honest, I wasn't fine. I was freezing and if I stayed like this any longer I could probably develop pneumonia.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily. Truthfully, I am sorry. Can we be friends?" Potter held out his hand and I looked at it wondering what to do. Should I accept it and become friends with him, or should I turn my back on him and continue walking. What's a girl to do?  
  
I slowly brought my hand to his and I shook his hand firmly. "Friends," I said gradually.  
  
"Good, now that that's settled, take my cloak!"  
  
A/N: Hey, this is much longer than the other two. It took me so long to write this one, and I had such an ordeal with it. I was writing it the whole day, and I never saved it, and when I went online it deleted. Then like at 9:00 at night, I decided to try to rewrite it and it came back! I was so happy. Anyway, hope you like this one! Please review and I'll write more 


	4. A Perfect Prefect Meeting!

How It All Began  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Authors Note: I messed up some dates, but anyone who isn't a real stickler for detail wouldn't notice, anyway on with the story!  
  
PG-13ish * * * *  
We arrived at Herbology a few minutes early, surprisingly. James started talking to Remus, and Sirius had his arms draped around Lindsey with his chin resting on her head. They seemed to be talking about something as well. Despite this sweet moment, I walked over to Lindsey and whispered what had happened. She looked at me and a smile played at the corner of her mouth.  
  
"I knew you two would become friends. It was all just a matter of time."  
  
"You and James are friends now?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You can say that. Now Shh. . . Class is about to begin." And, of course, I was right.  
  
* * * *  
  
It's Friday evening and the first prefects' meeting is here. I can't wait actually.  
  
"Lily, do you want to walk down with me? Sirius and Lindsey are down there already. Two guesses on what they're doing," Remus said while laughing.  
  
"Umm, sure. I'd love to!" So I went walking down with Remus. My sweet, sweet Remus!  
  
"You and Prongs are really friends now. Who would've thought?" Remus said making light conversation.  
  
"I suppose. Oh yeah. I was always wondering why, you, Sirius, and James always call each other by your nicknames, and what do they mean?" Lindsey knew and Bella knew what they meant but always said that they were sworn to secrecy.  
  
Remus blushed deeply and started stammering, "Umm, ah, well, you see, it is really hard to explain. Maybe at another time," and with that an awkward silence filled the time gap until we got to the meeting place.  
  
Once everyone got settled down the head girl spoke. "Hey everyone. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I know this is our first meeting and all but we really have to get down to business."  
  
"This year, Dumbledore has decided to try something new for Halloween," said Justin while rolling his eyes. "He wants to try out some muggle thing. I think it's called a masquring ball or something like that!"  
  
I chucked, "Justin, it is called a masquerade ball, if I'm not mistaken," I said confidently.  
  
"Oh right," the head boy said flushing a bit, "anyway, prefects have to be paired up with each other, and of course, head boy, and head girl go together. And couples will be judged on most creative costumes"  
  
"We might as well pick partners now, opposite sex partners mind you, and then we will choose a theme!"  
  
"Lily, want to be my partner," Remus asked me. I can't believe it. Remus Lupin just asked me to the masquerade.  
  
"I'd love to!" I am now going with Remus. Sirius and Lindsey are going with each other, and surprisingly Bella and James are going together.  
  
"Now that that's settled, we need a theme!" Andrea exclaimed happily.  
  
"How about we have famous couples from over the years. You know, Romeo and Juliet. . . Cleopatra and Antony. . . Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor and," Lindsey started.  
  
"And Homer and Marge Simpson (A/N: I know the Simpsons weren't around then. But honestly, I couldn't help myself! LoL!), " Sirius screamed looking triumphantly.  
  
"You are such a moron Sirius," Lindsey replied hitting her boyfriend on the head.  
  
"That's a great idea though Lindsey. I think we should also pick which characters we should be," Justin said above all the din, "And since it was your idea Linds, you and Sirius could pick first." Did I mention that the head boy has a crush on Lindsey? Oh, I haven't. Well he does, ever since last year. He really can't stand Sirius!  
  
"Okay, I want Cleopatra and Antony," Lindsey replied smiling sweetly at Justin.  
  
"That's not fair Justin! It is common knowledge here at Hogwarts that I have a better body than Sirius, so in conclusion, I feel that I should be the one who should wear the toga thingy," James argued. Lindsey laughed and punched James on the arm playfully.  
  
"Right, you the better body. But, to keep your self-esteem as high as it is Jamsie-boy, I will let you and Bella take that couple," Lindsey said still laughing, "So, I am forced to choose Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor." There were some slight moans and a groan here and there. This pairing was obviously a favorite among the group.  
  
"Lily, you next," Andrea said.  
  
"How about Romeo and Juliet!" Sirius started to laugh loudly. "What's so funny Sirius?"  
  
"Haha, first James in a toga thingy, and now Remus in tights. Its too much to handle!" Sirius panted holding the stitch in his side.  
  
Remus started to look frightened and turned to me with a look of horror on his face, "I have to wear tights!" Remus cried in an unusually high-pitched voice. I couldn't help but smile. Remus in tights!! (Goofy grin on face right now!) Right, anyway, this was all too comical.  
  
"Remus, its only for one night!"  
  
"But-but tights are so. . . restricting!" Lindsey almost spit out her pumpkin juice and Bella almost choked on it, and Sirius and James, as well as every other guy, had a look of utmost terror on their faces.  
  
"Sor- orry Remus. Its only for one night like I said, and they won't be," I paused for a second thinking how to word my next part, "that restricting." I tried keeping a straight face but honestly, I really couldn't and I burst out laughing.  
  
After about 5 minutes of laughing, the last few people wiped away tears and we were getting up to go back to the common room.  
  
"Bye Justin," Lindsey smiled, winking while holding Sirius's hand. She loved making Justin jealous. The more jealous he was, the more she got her way! It is actually a brilliant idea if you think about it.  
  
* * * * (James's POV)  
  
"Good evening everyone. The prefects and the head boy and head girl have an announcement to make!" Dumbledore shouted. Oh wait, that means I have to go up. Us prefects decided I had to tell everyone. Lucky me!  
  
"Hey fellow classmates! (That sounded smart.) Well, the prefects have decided on a type of ball. It's a masquerade ball, and the theme will be famous couples over the years, compliments go to my dear friend Lindsey over there," I said pointing to Lindsey. She blushed slightly, smiled and then waved. "Anyway, the ball will have a contest and awards will be given to most creative costume!" I finished off, smiling at everyone.  
  
I walked back to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Lindsey. "Did you have to embarrass me James?" Lindsey asked smiling.  
  
"Aww, you were embarrassed. I'm sorry Linds!" I said in mock sadness while giving Lindsey a hug. We have been friends for the longest time.  
  
"Anyway Jimmy, all I know is that you better save me a-" but Lindsey was cut off because a girl standing behind us began to talk.  
  
"Umm, James, I was wondering if you will go to the ball with me?" questioned a tall girl who looked about my age.  
  
"Ah, who are you?"  
  
"Oh! I'm Ashley Smith, in Slytherin. I'm in my 6th year too."  
  
"I'm sorry Ashley but I have myself a date already," I said as nicely as possible. She frowned a bit and walked back to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Why would a Slytherin ask you to the dance?" Bella asked with suspicion.  
  
"Bella, your so stupid. She is part of his fan club!" Remus stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
* * * *  
  
(About a week later, Remus's point of view)  
  
What a great week it has been. There has been constant chatter about the ball and constant giggling. I'm really happy I'm going with Lily. Wait, I know what your thinking, 'What about your girlfriend?' Well, truthfully, what about Narcissa? I broke up with her. And you want to know whom she is going with now, Lucious Malfoy. Yeah, I found out that she was cheating on me, so rightfully, I could go with Lily if I want.  
  
**Flashback** (2 days ago)  
  
I was on my way going to see Narcissa. I was going to surprise her. So I walked over to the painting of a werewolf and a full moon. (Pretty fitting if you ask me!) Anyway, I whispered the password (moon shine) and I walked in. Oh Merlin, I was not prepared to see what I saw. Narcissa was there and so was Malfoy, but they weren't talking. So naturally, I reacted terribly. I guess you can say my werewolf instincts were kicking in. After all, my transformation should be coming tomorrow.  
  
"Narcissa, what in hells name are you doing here making out with Malfoy!" I bellowed.  
  
"Remus, I can explain! It's not what it looks like!"  
  
"Oh really, because I think it is exactly what I think it looks like, you on top of Malfoy. You know what Narcissa, we are through!" I screamed louder and stormed out."  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
I am going to take a risk tonight and ask Lily out. "Hey Lily!" I said walking up to her and James. They were playing a game of wizards' chess.  
  
"Hey Remus." She looked up at me with those startling green eyes. "What brings you over here? I thought you were talking with the rest of them over there," she said nudging her head in the direction of our other friends.  
  
"Well, I was, but Sirius said something 'really sweet' and Lindsey gave him a kiss and well you know, one thing led to another and. . . And now Bella is helping Rachel ask, what's his face to the ball!"  
  
"In that case, sit here," Lily said with grin, and she patted the seat next to her. I sat quite uncomfortably. "Are you alright Remus?"  
  
"What, oh yeah. I'm fine! So, who's winning?"  
  
"Well Moony, all I gotta do is take Lily's night, and then I'm free to take her queen (A/N: Terribly sorry. I don't really know a thing about chess. So if this whole set up is incorrect, please tell me!)," James replied confidently.  
  
"I don't think so Potter," Lily laughed, "Check!"  
  
"Wait Lils, when did that happen?" James asked scratching his head. All I did was laugh while Lily explained everything.  
  
"Umm Lily, can I talk to you for a second. . . in private?" I asked while looking at James.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice. Talk to you later Lily, see you Remus. Oh and by the way thanks a lot Moony. You're going to make me watch them," he said indicating Lindsey and Sirius.  
  
"Good thing they aren't still at it right," Lily replied snorting. Indeed they weren't snogging anymore but they were holding hands and talking in whispered voices.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Lily questioned turning to me.  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone. This is my first attempt at a cliffy. Everyone probably knows what is going to happen, but oh well. Please review! Oh and please check out my friends story Something In The Red. Her pen name is SlytherinsAngel, and she will be happy if she gets reviews. I'll try to update soon! 


	5. Gold and Scarlet Chickens?

How It All Began  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing! I own nothing.  
  
PG-13ish  
  
Chapter 5  
  
* * * * "I, uh," Remus began blushing.  
  
"Lily, over here," Bella shouted from across the common room. Uck, this better be important. It seems like Remus was going to ask me something really, really important.  
  
I ran over to Bella and Rachel to see what was so special that couldn't wait 5 more minutes. "What's up?"  
  
"I just asked Ryan to the dance!" Rachel exclaimed very happily. Indeed I was very happy for her, but what if Remus was going to ask me out!  
  
"Oh my god! That is so cool. I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"Thanks. I also have this perfect couple we can be!"  
  
"Really?" Bella asked.  
  
"Yeah. Well you see my little sister, Meredith, plays with these muggle dolls called Barbies. And Barbie's boyfriend is Ken. Isn't it perfect!"  
  
"Rachel, you are crazy!" I walked away and back over to where I was sitting before. Only thing was that Remus wasn't there. (Oh, I don't believe it. Where could he have gone?") I peered over to where James was and there was Remus on his other side playing 'slaps' with Lindsey. (A/N: Anyone who doesn't know what it is, it's a game when someone puts their hands on another person's hands and they have to try to slap the person. . . Confusing.)  
  
"Sweet Merlin Lindsey that one hurt. . . A LOT!" Remus shrieked in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry Moony. I can't help it, it's a game!" Lindsey said innocently while batting her eyelashes. She is such a flirt sometimes.  
  
"Umm Remie boy, I hate to break this to you, but I would like to hold my girlfriend's hand for a while," Sirius said chuckling.  
  
"Hey, I'm back!"  
  
"We can tell Lils," James said sarcastically.  
  
"HaHaHa, very funny James."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
(Lindsey's point of view)  
(A week before the ball.)  
  
I hate mornings! Mostly everyone is so cheery; it makes me want to  
puke! I'm so happy Sirius isn't a morning person. Can you imagine if we  
were married and he was a morning person? Let's just say his broomstick  
would be shoved so far up his arse, it would be coming out of his mouth!  
Okay, I'm going to stop rambling now.  
  
"Lindsey, can you please get out of your dreamland and help me with this  
potions homework that is due Monday?" James asked.  
  
"Sure, what's it about?"  
  
"Who knows really, probably something to do with a sleeping drought or  
a truth potion thingy."  
  
"Oh yeah Jimmy, that's real intelligent!" I said laughing, "Look, I  
can't think right now. We are going to Hogsmeade today, and can't this  
wait until, you know, tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh right. How could I have been so stupid? Hogsmeade today! Ugh, I  
promised to take Lydia. I can't break it off now," James moaned. I  
snuck a glance at Bella. She has a crush on James, but she just won't  
admit it to us. The only reason I know is because I 'accidentally' found  
it on my bed. Okay, so it wasn't on my bed, it was on hers. But the  
book was open. Okay, so the book wasn't open either. But it definitely  
was unlocked. Okay, okay, so it wasn't unlocked, I had to look in her  
trunk in a special compartment on the right side for a small silver key.  
Other than that, she was practically telling me to read it. . . HONESTLY!  
  
***Flash Back***  
(Two year ago)  
  
Ugh, I'm so tired! James worked us hard at Quidditch practice. I  
swear! "Bye James. Hope you don't sleep well, you stupid jock," I  
yelled half walk across the room heading to my dorm. James just smiled  
and waved while slumping into a comfy looking chair.  
I opened the door to my room, and saw Bella's little red diary on her  
bed. No one would know if I read it.  
I walked over to her bed and tried the clasp on it. Damn it! It's  
locked. I guess I'll just search through her trunk. I know where the  
key is. So I went into her trunk and found the little sliver key.  
Eureka, I found it, and it works!  
I flipped through the book and decided to read an interesting looking  
page.  
  
November 15, 1975  
  
Hello again. Gryffindor won the first match of the season and what a  
game! It was pouring and there was thunder and lightning. Surprisingly,  
Fletcher had managed to catch the snitch even though his glasses were  
completely covered with rain. James was definitely MVP today! Sure,  
he's not the only chaser on the team, Lindsey did well. . . just not as  
well as James! (Oh, thanks a lot Bella!) I gotta admit Remus did a superb  
job as well. Ryan Wood is a wonderful keeper. Not once did he let a  
quaffle go through, not once! Ah, how could I forget Sirius? Sirius did  
a wicked job too. The after party was just as amazing. I'm so happy for  
Lindsey. Sirius finally asked her out! It was about time too. Everyone  
knew that they would get together! As for Lily, she was in the corner  
sipping her butterbeer, pining for Remus. Last but certainly not least,  
I GOT MY FIRST KISS! That's right, James kissed me. I'm in heaven. I  
can still feel his lips on mine! Even in my bliss, I feel that he likes.  
. .  
  
"Hey Lindsey!"  
  
I jumped up loosing my page! "Don't do that Rach. I swear I was at a  
good part too-" I quickly put my hand on my mouth realizing what I had  
just said.  
  
"Don't worry Linds. I've read it before! Just find your page, and I'll  
pretend I didn't see anything!"  
  
"That's a good girl!" After about 2 minutes or so, I finally found my  
page. Ah yes, I can't wait to see whom she thinks James likes.  
  
Even in my bliss, I feel that he likes Lily! I know that it probably  
isn't so, but I notice certain thing! Sure they fight, but frankly, I  
feel it's just their way of giving each other attention. Why else do  
people fight? They fight to hide the fact they like each other. Hey,  
what could I do? All I can do is sit back and watch their secretive  
glances toward one another. Sure, Lily likes Remus, and James supposedly  
likes me. . .RIGHT! I'll just try to believe that!  
  
Yours Truly,  
Bella  
  
****Flash back****  
  
So there it is!  
  
(Lily's PoV)  
  
"Okay, I'll help now! James the main ingredient of the sleeping  
drought is-" Lindsey began but was cut off by a loud explosion.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Rachel yelled. All the Marauders did were  
snicker, but at least James pointed to the Slytherin table to give us  
some clue.  
  
"Oh, wow, " was all Lindsey could say. I agreed with her. Malfoy,  
Snape and their little gang of Slytherins turned into scarlet and gold  
chickens. Oddly enough, every time they clucked it sounded like 'Go  
Gryffindor'. Everyone was laughing. Even Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I knew the wait was for something this good," Bella said grinning  
madly.  
  
"Well, we know we waited awfully long, but actually, it was part of  
our plan," James started.  
  
"We were to wait a while, because we were known for doing the first  
prank of the year the first day," Remus added.  
  
"And plus, we needed to look up the charms and the potion for it,"  
Sirius ended beaming.  
  
"That explains it," Lindsey said while checking her watch, "Anyway,  
lets go. I want to get my costume already!"  
  
"Aren't we impatient honey?" Sirius replied smirking. Lindsey simply  
glared at him, but as quick as she did, her face broke out into a smile  
seeing his face. It was one of those pouty, puppy dog faces.  
  
"I agree with Lindsey. I wanna go too!" Remus said after taking a sip  
of orange juice.  
  
We all got up to leave but James remained sitting. "Come on Prongs,"  
Sirius urged while James put his hand up as if to quiet him.  
  
"You guys go ahead. I have to wait for Lydia," James replied  
grimacing.  
  
"I'll wait with you," I said, which quickly earned me a glance from  
Lindsey, Bella and Rachel.  
  
"Sure, I guess. Thanks." I sat back down and picked up another piece  
of toast. Everyone walked out of the Great Hall, with the exception of  
Sirius. He was skipping, dragging a rather reluctant Lindsey. I  
couldn't help but laugh! It was silent for a while after that until  
James broke the silence, "Why?"  
  
"Why what?" I replied startled.  
  
"Why did you want to wait with me?"  
  
The answer was easy really. He was now my friend, and I thought I  
should wait. Instead of saying that, a grin played at my mouth and I  
finally said, "Because."  
  
He frowned a bit, but soon smiled after he picked up what I was doing.  
He simply answered, "Because why?" We continued on for this for 5  
minutes until someone behind me cleared her throat.  
  
"James, baby, lets go!" Lydia squealed in a squeaky voice. She was a  
Hufflepuff, go figure!  
  
"Oh Lydia do you know Lily?"  
  
She glared at me a bit and nodded. Was that jealousy I noticed in  
her!  
  
A/N: Oh, I'm sorry I took so long. I had the worst writers block ever.  
I have the next chapters planned out in my head. Please read and please  
continue to review!!! 


	6. Hogsmeade the adventure!

How It All Began  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update. Once again I had major writers block! I have also been distracted by my numerous finals. . .which I have done great on, and of course I had to read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. It's a must read book. I cried my eyes out and I laughed quite a bit.  
  
PG-13ish  
  
Chapter 6  
  
* * *  
  
There was nothing but awkward silence the whole way to Hogsmeade. Lydia kept glaring at me as if I were competition. Ha, me competition! That's too funny to even think about. Anyway, it was very awkward. Thankfully, about 10 minutes later we arrived at the Three Broomsticks. Funny enough, James held the door for me but closed it on Lydia's face. Boy did she look angry!  
  
The arrangement in the Three Broomsticks was actually quite comical as well. Sirius and Lindsey were huddled in a secluded corner sharing a butterbeer and holding hands. Remus was in between Bella and Rachel blabbing away about what kind of lip-gloss they were going to wear to the ball. Remus looked mildly interested.  
  
James cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair in a nervous manner. I noticed he did this a lot when he was in an uncomfortable situation. What he was uncomfortable about, I'll never know!  
  
Sirius was the first to look up. "Hey James. Thought you'd never get here!"  
  
"Mind if I sit with you?" James asked quietly. What is wrong with this boy over here?  
  
"Not at all mate," Lindsey said hesitantly, glaring at Lydia.  
  
James sat down next to Sirius and I followed. Lydia just stood there as if waiting for a formal invitation to sit down.  
  
"Umm, James. Forgetting anyone!" I whispered, nudging James in the ribs.  
  
"Oh right," James replied sheepishly. His eyes seemed to be showing dread. "Lydia, over here!" he called.  
  
"Coming, hun!" Lydia replied in a sickly sweet tone.  
  
"Hun? Do I sense a steady Prongs? We vowed never to go steady" Sirius asked with a suggestive look.  
  
"Excuse me Sirius. What do I look like to you? I have just been your girlfriend for two years, and what does this ring mean to you. . .Friendship?" Lindsey replied hotly indicating a silver ring on her right ring finger.  
  
"I'm sorry baby. You're right, that ring isn't a friendship ring, it's a promise ring!" Sirius said apologetically. I snickered. It is so funny to watch them.  
  
Lydia came to our table and sat on James's lap. "Jamie, can you buy me a butterbeer?"  
  
Sirius and Lindsey both looked like they were going to explode with laughter. I, on the other hand, was choking. James paled. Only Lindsey was allowed to call him Jamie, and that was only because they have known each other since they were 5.  
  
James started muttering incoherent words under his breath and got up, knocking Lydia to the ground. He mumbled a faint 'sorry' and walked over to Madam Rosmerta. I looked around and decided to help him.  
  
"Come on. I won't tell anyone that you gave me some!" begged James.  
  
"Tell anyone that you gave him what?" I asked looking between James and Madam Rosmerta.  
  
"James wants me to give him some firewhiskey. Sure, I was 16 once, and not too long ago either, but I'll lose my permit," she said truthfully.  
  
"Aww, you're no fun!" James pouted. He looked so cute when he did that. Wait, did I just think that?  
  
I shook my head slightly. "Hear let me help you James," I offered. I took my drink and Lydia's drink, "and I'll give you money for mine."  
  
"No, forget it Lily. It's on me."  
  
"Thanks." I walked back to the table and slammed Lydia's drink on the table.  
  
"Lindsey, I have to go to the ladies room, will you go with me?" Lindsey gave me a look that clearly said 'I'm not leaving Sirius here with her!'  
  
"Can it wait? I have to ask James something," she said kicking me lightly under the table.  
  
"Ouch!" Everyone looked at me as if I were crazy. "I knocked my knee on the table."  
  
"Sure you did Lils!" Remus said smiling as he, Bella, and Rachel took a seat at the table.  
  
James came back a few minutes later, indeed looking a little bit mellower. Perhaps Madam Rosmerta caved in. Now it was my turn to kick Lindsey under the table. "Oh right, James, when we go looking for our costumes, can I pick yours out?"  
  
"Sure, whatever you want!"  
  
"Okay, lets go Lindsey," I said getting up. James grabbed my arm and gave me a pleading look. He gave me that look again.  
  
Lindsey noticed this little exchange, as well as Bella. Not acknowledging it, she got up and walked with me to the ladies room.  
  
"What do you want Lily?" Lindsey said once out of hear shot.  
  
"I have this weird feeling about Lydia."  
  
"Everyone does. There's nothing we can do about it," and she left it at that.  
  
* * *  
  
(James's Point of view)  
  
"Lydia. Look, we have to go get our costumes. Maybe you should meet up with your partner?" I suggested desperately once outside the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Anything for you James! Do you wanna meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight?" she said batting her eyelashes. Normally, I would jump at an opportunity like this, but for some strange reason, I really don't want to.  
  
"I can't. I'm sorry. I have plans for tonight."  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll see you soon gummy bear." Gummy bear? Oh Merlin!  
  
Sirius and Remus swung around me with identical goofy grins on their faces. "I'll see you soon gummy bear," Remus said batting his eyelashes. Soon afterwards both he and Sirius were doubled up in laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Lily asked while throwing her shining hair over her shoulder. She looked at me and then looked over at Remus with such a smile on her face. It was one of those smiles that she only saves for Moony.  
  
Finally gaining his composure, Moony replied, "Loony Lydia called James gummy bear."  
  
"Is that true James?" Lily asked turning to me, her eyes dancing with laughter.  
  
Extreme embarrassment over came me and I mumbled a quick, "Yeah. So, where is everyone? Lindsey wants to pick out my costume."  
  
We walked to the nearest clothes store. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. Lindsey was dressed in a Victorian era gown. She looked beautiful. I heard Sirius mumble "Sweet Merlin." I started to laugh at that.  
  
We walked in to the quaint boutique and heard a tiny, ding.  
  
"What do you think?" Lindsey asked doubtfully.  
  
"Lets just put it this way, Sirius is speechless. Does that ever happen?" I answered reassuringly. Lindsey giggled.  
  
"Don't just stand there guys. Walk in; make yourself comfortable," Lily said prodding Remus, Sirius, and me in the back.  
  
"Okay, so we are going to put on some kind of fashion show. You tell us if you like what we are wearing or not!" Bella exclaimed. "Lindsey went first, and we got your opinions, so now its Lily's turn."  
  
She looked a bit startled, "Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes," Rachel shot back. Very reluctantly, Lily walked over to the dressing room carrying a long gown. About 5 minutes later Lily walked out looking like an angel. She was wearing a hunter green gown. She seemed to glow. I felt my breath get caught up in my throat.  
  
"Oi Remus! Is that a blush creeping up on those cheeks?" Sirius asked pinching Moony's face. Remus hit Sirius over the head, but smiled against his own will.  
  
Next came Bella in a white and gold toga. She looked great, and Rachel came out wearing a tight black leather mini skirt with a hot pink top.  
  
"Okay boys. It's your turn for dress up now. I vote James goes first," Bella said.  
  
I quickly got changed into a plain white toga-thingy. It kept riding up, but I could fix that little detail. When I walked out, I got a few whistles and a wink or two. The same went for Remus in his hunter green tights and Sirius in his Victorian Era outfit.  
  
"So we have our costumes. What now?" Lindsey asked walking hand and hand with Sirius.  
  
"We have to check out Zonkos and Honeydukes."  
  
Ah, Zonkos is stocked with everything you need to cause mischief, and Honeydukes is a great place to indulge your sweet tooth.  
  
We entered Zonkos and I stocked up on Filibuster Quick Start Fireworks, Stink Pellets, Dung Bombs, and a few other assorted items. Hogwarts will no longer be safe! (Evil laugh, mwahahaha!) In Honeydukes, I bought some chocolate bars, fudge, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and some other things. I also picked up a chocolate pumpkin for Bella. I thought it would be a nice gesture since she is my date and all.  
  
* * *  
  
(Lily's point of view)  
  
"Oh my feet!" I shrieked. I am so tired it's not even funny. I have been walking way too much!  
  
"Lils, I would lift you up and carry you, but I'm a weakling," James stated carrying everyone's packages in one hand; flexing his muscles he had gotten from many years of Quidditch. Sirius's response was much like his. He was on the Quidditch team and had tons of muscles as well.  
  
"I'll carry you," Remus suggested with a smirk.  
  
"It's alright. I can manage!" I said bushing a bit.  
  
"No, I insist!" Remus pressed on. Before I knew what happened, my feet left the ground and I was thrown over Remus's shoulder. My face turned a brilliant shade of red.  
  
"Aww, Lily is in love!" James giggled like a little schoolgirl.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Potter!" I spat kicking at Remus's chest and pounding my fists on his back, trying to get at James.  
  
"Calm down Lily. It's a joke. People only get offensive if it's true," James replied looking me in the eye. I looked down and I immediately regretted it. James knows. Damn it! I peered up and I saw James smirk. That smirk can't be good.  
  
After about 3 minutes later, we arrived at Hogwarts. Remus put me down, and studied me a bit. There was total silence. No one seemed to notice this little exchange. Thank Merlin! "What are we waiting for?" Sirius grumbled, "I'm starving!"  
  
I was thrown back into reality and my little dream that included Remus was over. We made our way up the steps and kept climbing until we reached Gryffindor Tower, where we deposited our bags.  
  
"Anything going on between you and Remus?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Oh, of course not! What gave you that idea?" I replied flushing a bit.  
  
"Has anyone seen my mascara?" Bella shouted.  
  
"No, I haven't seen it anywhere," Lindsey answered, "but if I were you, I would check in the boy's dorm. I saw Sirius up here last night!"  
  
"Reality check Lindsey. You and Sirius were up here last night!" I said laughing. She can be really dim sometimes.  
  
"And besides. Why are you accusing your boyfriend of being a cross- dresser?" Bella said giggling.  
  
"Hey, I never said Sirius was a cross-dresser. I was just trying to take the heat off me for taking it. . .ugh, I'm an idiot!"  
  
"I knew you had it!"  
  
Thankfully, 15 minutes later we emerged from the dorm. "What took you four so long?" Sirius said rubbing his lean stomach.  
  
"We wanted to look pretty for you, and only you. You should be flattered!" Lindsey giggled, swinging Sirius's arm over her shoulder.  
  
We made our way to the Great Hall and sat down at the usual table. Once every one was situated, the food appeared and we started to eat. James, Sirius and Remus wolfed down their food. (A/N: No pun intended for that wolf comment describing Remus. Lol!)  
  
"Where do you put it all?" Rachel asked astonished.  
  
"Us men have lead stomachs. We can eat anything and everything," Sirius said emphasizing the word men.  
  
"That must be it Sirius!" I replied.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Was it any good? Please review. I'm finally back on track with my writing. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Did I say that already? Oh well! Anyway, I would also like to thank my reviewers! You guys give me inspiration! Bye! 


	7. Preparations and New Loves

How It All Began  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's. If it were mine, I'd be rolling in money from the release of Harry Potter and the OoTP.  
  
Author's Note: Last chapter I said Remus was mildly interested in what kind of lip-gloss Bella and Rachel were going to wear. Just to clarify, he's not gay. He was just interested that maybe Lily was going to wear one of the kinds they mentioned. You know he has a crush on her.  
  
PG-13ish  
  
Chapter 7  
  
* * * (The day of the ball) (Lily's PoV)  
  
Someone shoot me now. I'm in potions class right now, and my partner is Snape. I didn't pick Snape, mind you. Professor Alcon assigned the partners. All the Gryffindors are screwed as a matter of fact. Bella is paired up with Crabbe. Rach is paired up with Goyle. Lindsey is paired up with Parkinson. Remus is paired up with Malfoy. James is paired up with Smith. (The girl who asked him to the ball. She keeps staring at him.) Sirius is paired up with Avery. (Lindsey isn't very happy about that.)  
  
"Pass the shrivelfig, mudblood!" Snape snarled.  
  
"Excuse me, did I hear something?" I said with a tone of pure hatred.  
  
"You heard me Evans!"  
  
"Fine, take it!" I replied throwing it at him. It him in the chest and he raised his hand. Ugh, what now?  
  
"Professor, professor!"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Snape," Professor Alcon said.  
  
"Lily Evans hit me with a shrivelfig!"  
  
"15 points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class!" Alcon said in the curt tone he saved just for us Gryffindors.  
  
"Your so childish," I mumbled under my breath.  
  
* * * * (After class)  
  
"Not bad. We only managed to loose Gryffindor 50 points today. That's gotta be a record or something!" Sirius said brightly.  
  
"Did anyone hear what the homework was?" James asked suddenly, "I couldn't hear, due to the fact that, that Smith girl didn't stop talking."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't hear it either. Parkinson dropped a jar of some green gook and he made me clean it up," Lindsey said whining.  
  
"Yah, lunch time!" Bella exclaimed.  
  
"I don't want to go to lunch today. I'm not very hungry," I said. In fact, I was so nervous.  
  
"Come on Lils. You gotta eat something. Your gonna be starving at the dance. And when I'd want to dance, you'd want to eat," Remus said smiling at me. We made our way out of the dungeons and across the hall to the Great Hall.  
  
"Tonight is going to be great!" Rachel said. "I'll see you guys a little later. I'm going to sit with Robert." She walked over to the end of the Gryffindor table and sat with the rest of the Quidditch guys.  
  
"What's after lunch?" Lindsey asked. After getting many puzzled looks, she elaborated. "You know, what class?"  
  
"Oh right. Umm, I think we have divination. Well that class is good for a nap," James replied grinning. I gave him a disapproving look.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," Bella said taking some steak and kidney pie. We all followed suit.  
  
"Wow, I really don't know why I'm eating this," Lindsey said looking down at her fork, "I don't even like it."  
  
"It's taken you 5 years to realize that Linds. Your smarter than I thought," James replied to Lindsey's out of the blue comment.  
  
"Your awfully quiet Sirius, what's wrong," I inquired turning to face Sirius. He had his fork 5 inches away from the plate and was staring off in space.  
  
"Wha- oh, nothings wrong. I'm thinking about things."  
  
"Since when do you ever think Padfoot?" James asked.  
  
"For your information Prongs, I think a lot. I happen to be a prefect. Hard to believe but yes!" Sirius said. The bell soon rang which indicated that classes are going to start in like 5-10 minutes. Up to the North Tower we go! Yipee!!!  
  
"I- can't- climb- any- more!" panted Bella throwing her bag up the stairs and watching it tumble back down.  
  
"I got it," James said sprinting back down and running back up.  
  
"How gentlemanly of you James!" I said smiling.  
  
"I know. Who would've thought that when I was born, not only would I be handsome and great at Quidditch, that I'd be charming and such a gentleman," James replied. I laughed and smacked him on the arm.  
  
"You're full of yourself you know that right," Bella said giggling.  
  
"Ahh, what can I say?"  
  
"Yeah, what can you say besides-" Bella started but her eyes started to tear as Mikul Donivon and his group of Ravenclaws passed.  
  
"Bella, are you okay?" Lindsey asked with concern wrapping an arm around her friend.  
  
"No. Mikul broke up wi- with me last week."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked. She told us everything. Why the sudden change?  
  
"I don't know. I didn't want to make it seem official. I didn't want to believe it yet," Bella explained as we finally made our way to the North Tower. James looked really solemn for some strange reason.  
  
Class soon began. The heat was incredibly unbearable today. "Class, we are going to be sharing a dream from our dream journal today!" Professor Misty said in a wistful tone. A groan could be heard throughout the whole class. Lindsey raised her hand.  
  
"Professor! My dreams are kind of personal. Can I just make some up?"  
  
"You may not Miss Laurence," Professor Misty said sharply.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Because of that question, you may go first," she addressed Lindsey and now turning to the class she stated, "and when you have an idea of what the dream means, raise your hand and interpret."  
  
Lindsey got up, took out a notebook, which was more than likely, her journal and began, "Well, I had this dream last night. I was walking along a dark corridor. I saw two figures in the distance and I walked closer to see who it was. When I was within viewing range, I saw that it was my boyfriend and some girl. Let's put it this way, he wasn't being faithful."  
  
Rachel put a hand to her mouth and hit Sirius. "Hey, it was only a dream!" Sirius shot back defensively.  
  
"Can anyone interpret this dream?" Professor Misty asked. Remus and James's hands shot up immediately.  
  
"Mr. Lupin?"  
  
"Professor, if I do say so myself, it seems to me that Lindsey is experiencing a fear that her boyfriend will cheat on her. Which is rather normal, considering the fact that Mr. Black, her boyfriend, believes himself as quite the looker."  
  
Quite taken aback, Professor Misty responded, "Well done Mr. Lupin. Fifteen points to Gryffindor!" Hmm, I'm very impressed at the way Remus interpreted the dream. "Miss Evans?"  
  
"Hmm, what?" Everyone laughed at my dazed look. Oh, she must mean that I should go up now. Oh Merlin! I didn't write anything down! When all else fails, make something up!  
  
"It's your turn!" She stated rather testily.  
  
"Okay! Umm, let me see," I started flipping through empty pages, "this one looks good. I had this dream, three days ago. I was in potions class, and Professor Alcon was in an incredibly bad mood. I wasn't exactly paying any attention to him, so when he said he was going to give us a pop quiz, I freaked out. I looked down at the paper, and I had no idea what any answer was. Naturally, my instincts took over instead of logics and I looked on some else's page. I got caught, and well, I got. . .detention."  
  
A few snickers were heard and James raised his hand. "I think that Lily's dream is quite easy to interpret. She is afraid that one day a huge chocolate éclair will eat her." At this answer everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for such an insane interpretation." During the rest of the class, the dreams and the interpretations got even wilder.  
  
"That was classic Jimmy!" Sirius howled when coming out of class.  
  
"It was nothing," James replied smirking, "but what was even funnier was Remus's answer. You were so proper Moony!"  
  
"Yeah well. You need at least one level-headed person in the group," he replied smiling. I love those smiles.  
  
"Us girls are going to get ready for the ball!" Bella said while going through the portrait hole (Bertie Botts).  
  
"It takes 4 hours to get ready?" James asked incredulously.  
  
"We want to look good don't we? Besides, there are 4 of us, and only one shower," Lindsey said patting James's arm.  
  
"Have you forgotten about a thing we like to call, the Prefects Bathroom?"  
  
"Oh right! But that means we have to wait for a shower."  
  
"Not if you go right-" but before Sirius could finish his sentence, the portrait swung open and shut once more.  
  
* * * (In the Prefects Bathroom)  
  
"Yes! We are the first ones here. No wait for the shower," Bella exclaimed picking out some lavender smelling shampoo and conditioner, and a white fluffy towel.  
  
"We should pick different scents for shampoos," Rachel said picking up a citrus smelling set of shampoos and conditioners. Eventually, I picked up a watermelon set and Lindsey picked out a chamomile set. We each took a half hour shower and came out to a packed place.  
  
"Lucky we came in earlier," Bella said before muttering a drying spell on her hair.  
  
We entered the common room, and it was empty.  
  
"You think Remus needs help putting on his tights?" Lindsey said smiling.  
  
"Oh. Probably. I'm sure Lily would love to help him!" Bella replied smirking. I grinned against my better judgment and threw a pillow at her.  
  
"Omigod, I can't breathe! Damn corset!" Lindsey panted.  
  
"Here, this may help," I said. I found this charm in a magazine that makes it easy to breathe in like costume corsets.  
  
"Phew, thank-you so much Lils!" After 3 and ½ hours of curling, straightening, make-up, and dressing, us girls were finally ready.  
  
* * * (Boy's Dorm. James's PoV)  
  
"Looks like we have an hour before the ball. Maybe we should get ready?" I said looking at my watch.  
  
"Yeah, your right. Besides, a good part of that time will go toward Moony trying to put on the tights," Sirius laughed.  
  
"Look, just because you have the easiest costume to get into doesn't mean you have to mock me," Remus said smiling.  
  
"James, aren't you going to get changed?"  
  
"No need to just yet. You've seen my costume, haven't you?" I picked up the toga-thingy. We spent a most of the time talking and finally changed. I had to admit I looked pretty damn good.  
  
* * * (Lily's PoV)  
  
"Where's James?" Bella inquired out loud. A door swung open and then closed. A loud stampede came down the stairs, and there stood James, Remus, and Sirius looking very good indeed.  
  
"Wh- uh- um- hey" Lindsey stuttered.  
  
"Hey baby!" Sirius shouted taking in the sight of Lindsey and her newly straightened hair.  
  
"Hey Bella," James said timidly. Was James ever timid? "You look wonderful."  
  
"Thanks James," Bella replied blushing.  
  
"I'm going to go meet Robert downstairs. See you later guys!" Rachel said making her way over to the portrait.  
  
"I see you managed to get your tights on!" I said laughing.  
  
"So I have!" Remus replied smirking.  
  
"Uhh, Bella, could I talk to you for a moment, in private," James said looking up.  
  
"Umm, sure!"  
  
* * (James PoV)  
  
This was it. I led her to a corner of the common room, and I took her hand. "Bella, I was wondering if maybe, umm, if maybe you'd like to go out with me?" Why was that so hard to get out?  
  
Bella blushed a bit and then said, "S-sure!"  
  
"Okay good. This is for you!" I handed her that chocolate pumpkin I got her, and she instantly smiled.  
  
"Thank-you James!" She gave me a hug, and a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
I noticed Lily peer over to where we were and frown. Hmm, I wonder why?  
  
* * (Lily's PoV)  
  
How come Bella just kissed James? Why did I just frown? I like Remus! I hope he asks me out soon. Bella came hopping back over toward us.  
  
"James asked me out!" she squealed.  
  
"Congratulations!" Lindsey said giving her a hug. She exchanged a glance with Sirius.  
  
"You got through to Prong's soft-side!" Sirius said coming up behind Lindsey and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Yeah. I finally broke through! I'm so happy!"  
  
"It looks like you might not be the only one who gets a boyfriend tonight," Sirius added peering over at Remus. Does that mean Remus is going to ask me out? Oh, I would die!  
  
James walked back over to us. "Hey!"  
  
"Congratulations Jamie!" Lindsey said.  
  
"Yeah," Remus added.  
  
"What about-" Sirius started to whisper in James's ear.  
  
"We can talk about that later Sirius," James hissed back.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A/N: I'm done! Chapter 7 is done. I would like to thank RemusGuurl for helping with some names and ideas. You are a big help! Please read her story, Because Things Change. It's great. Oh and please review! I'll promise to update again soon! 


	8. The Masquerade and Funny Impersonations!

How It All Began  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes toward J.K. Rowling.  
  
Author's Note: Please review!! Please!!  
  
PG-13ish  
  
Chapter 8  
  
*****************************************************  
  
(At the masquerade. Lily's PoV)  
  
We made our way down to the Great Hall. It was decorated beautifully. There were pumpkins hanging and candles hanging. Live bats flew all around the hall. The Ghostly Guys were the entertainment. I still can't believe Dumbledore was able to book them.  
  
James wrapped his arm around Bella and steered her over to a table. Sirius did the same to Lindsey, and out of nowhere Remus's arm snaked around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Come on Lils. I know how hungry you are," Remus said winking. Did he have to bring up lunch today? Oh well!  
  
We sat down at the table that seated our friends. "How do we get the food?" Sirius inquired starting to panic.  
  
"I think we say it into the menu," James said looking around. "Pork chops and mashed potatoes." James's plate soon filled. That is so cool!  
  
We all ended up ordering the same thing. We soon finished eating and the tables were cleared. Now chairs lined the walls. I guess they were for couples that didn't want to dance. The Ghostly Guys struck up a slow tune. Couple after couple made their way to the dance floor. Lindsey and Sirius were one of the first ones up there.  
  
"Would you care to dance malady?" Remus asked bowing.  
  
"Sure!" I took his hand and he led me on to the floor.  
  
"You look simply enchanting my darling!" I blushed at this comment and Remus noticed. He took this as an advantage and pulled me closer. I smiled to myself.  
  
"So, James and Bella, who would've thought?" I said taking the heat off of me.  
  
"Yeah. Didn't think James would ask frankly." Unfortunately, the song ended all too soon and I reluctantly pried my arms off of him.  
  
"Do you want to sit out this one?"  
  
"Only if you want to Lily." He looked down at me through those gorgeous eyes.  
  
"Ah, do you want to sit outside?"  
  
"Sure!" He took my hand and we walked outside. It was simply magnificent out on the grounds. Bats were skimming the lake and the shrubbery had tiny glittering pumpkins hanging from them. We sat down on a nearby bench.  
  
"It's beautiful out here!" I said taking in the scenery.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you Lily!" I looked up at him as if daring him to be lying. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Thank-you Remus."  
  
"No problem. Look, umm, Lily, I've been meaning to ask you this for the longest time," Sweet Merlin! He's going to ask me out! "Will you be my girlfriend?" He hesitated a bit and then looked me in the eye.  
  
It took me a while to answer back, due to that fact that I was crying. My wish came true! "I would love to be your girlfriend Remus Lupin!" He smiled at me, and leaned toward me. Remus, my first love, has just given me my first kiss. After we broke apart from the sweet kiss, he took my hand in his and started playing with my fingers. "How long have you been meaning to ask me?" I asked curiously.  
  
"You have no idea how long. It must have been since way back in third year."  
  
"But you and Narcissa?"  
  
"It was a very bad mistake," Remus said before swooping down and kissing me again. We got up and made our way back into the Great Hall.  
  
Lindsey came running over to me. "Lils, they are about to announce the winner of the costume contest."  
  
"Have I been outside for that long?" I asked looking over Lindsey's shoulder at James and Bella dancing.  
  
"Yeah, you have," and then very quietly she whispered, "he asked you out didn't he?"  
  
I smiled instantly and she squealed. "Oh, I'm so happy for you!" She looked at Remus and gave him a hug. "You two are so cute together. I'm going to go find Sirius, he's probably still dancing!" With that, she walked away to the dance floor.  
  
Moment later, Dumbledore stood up to make his announcement. "Hello students!" The hall became silent and the few remaining couples on the floor took seats along the wall. He smiled and continued, "The staff and I have been watching you all very intently, and I would like to say, you all did a wonderful job on the costumes!" At this, the hall erupted with claps. Dumbledore raised his arms, and it was quiet once more. "Unfortunately, we must only pick two people to win. When I announce the winners, I would like the lucky two to come up here, where they shall share a dance. Without further ado, the winners! The queen of the costume is Miss Lily Evans, and the king of the costume is Mr. James Potter."  
  
I won! Damn it, Remus didn't win! I have to dance with James. Not too bad, but it's still not the same. I looked over at James and he was walking over to me. "Shall we," he said charmingly.  
  
I blushed. Wait, why did I blush. Oh Merlin! I took his hand and he led me up toward where Dumbledore stood. "Congratulations, Lily, James!"  
  
"Thank-you Professor!" we said in unison. The Ghostly Guys stuck up another slow song and James led me to the dance floor where all eyes were on us.  
  
We swayed to the melody. "It's embarrassing having everyone watch us," I whispered in James's ear.  
  
"Tell me about it, but who the hell care really. You havin' a good time?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm having a great time," I said smiling up at him. He returned the smile and we continued to dance. He was a wonderful dancer. No wonder all the girls wanted him. A minute into the song, more couples joined us. I saw Bella make her way over to us. I frowned. This song is for James and I to dance to, right?  
  
"May I cut in?" Bella asked looking at me.  
  
I looked at her for a few seconds and then reluctantly said, "Sure," through gritted teeth. I have no idea why I'm so angry over this. "I'll talk to you later James."  
  
"Yeah. Bye Lily!" I noticed Bella smile and give James a kiss. He smiled too and put his arms around her. Is it right for me to say that I'm jealous? I mean, sure I've got Remus, and Merlin knows I love him, but who knows! I looked around and Remus was nowhere to be found. Ugh, where is that man of mine.  
  
I headed outside and found Remus sitting next to Lindsey and Sirius who were snogging. "Having fun honey?" I asked amused.  
  
"Wha- oh yeah," he replied grinning. I sat on his lap and he began to play with my hair. "You have stunning hair Lils!"  
  
"Thanks Remy! You have nice hair too!" He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned around and looked at Remus, as if asking him to startled Sirius and Lindsey. He did a great impression of Professor Alcon.  
  
"Black, Laurence! My office now for public display of affection!" Remus bellowed in a voice identical to Alcon.  
  
"Holy sh-" Sirius started, but looked around and noticed it was only he, Lindsey, Moony and myself outside. "I'm going to kill you Moony!" I giggled and Lindsey looked as if she were going to have a heart attack.  
  
Justin Brennen, the head boy, came flying outside. He stopped dead in front of Lindsey. Panting he said, "Lindsey, will you dance with me?"  
  
She looked a little puzzled, and then replied, "What, here?"  
  
"No. Inside. Please!" Justin pleaded. A funny thing about Justin is that he can have any girl he wants. He's smart, handsome, funny and head boy. Yet, he pines over Lindsey, and she has Sirius.  
  
"Is it alright with you hun?" she asked turning to Sirius.  
  
"Huh- oh yeah sure," he said dismissively glaring daggers at Justin.  
  
"Okay," she said brightly and got up. "I'll be back in a few. Don't do anything rash Snuffles."  
  
"Snuffles?" Remus asked, his eyes dancing with amusement.  
  
"Got a problem with that Moony. Lindsey gives me pet names (no pun intended. . .Lol!) so what. Lily will start giving you pet names."  
  
"She already has," Remus mumbled. I giggled some more.  
  
"What's that Remus? I can't hear you!" Sirius said smirking.  
  
"I said she already has!" Aww, poor Remy!  
  
"That's what I thought!"  
  
"You know Padfoot, Lindsey has been gone for quite a long time. . ." Remus started.  
  
"Oh Merlin! You're right. I'm going to go rescue her from Brennen." And with that, Sirius ran up the stairs and out of sight.  
  
"Well, that was a good way to get us some alone time," I smiled, snuggling closer to him.  
  
"Thanks!" he said smirking and putting his arm around my shoulders. I put my head on his shoulder, but no sooner than I did, he lifted my head and we started kissing. After snogging for a good while, Lindsey ran outside.  
  
"Do you know where Sirius is?" she asked looking around.  
  
"He went inside looking for you."  
  
"Oh! Okay, you two may go back to whatever you were doing," she said grinning.  
  
"Where were we?" I asked.  
  
"I think we were about here," Remus stated pushing his lips to mine. On a whole, I would have to say that this ball went pretty damn well.  
  
At around 11 o'clock, Remus and me made our way inside. The hall was crowed with students.  
  
"Have a good time?" James asked swinging an arm over my shoulder.  
  
I shrugged his arm off and said, "Not that you would care, but yes I had a wonderful time. Me and Remus are going out!"  
  
"You're what?" He inquired frowning.  
  
"Are you that dim James? Me- and- Remus- are- going- out!" I said slowly articulating every word.  
  
"Look, you should know something about Remus."  
  
"Whatever it is I'm fine with it, Potter!" I stalked off in search of Lindsey. I didn't feel like talking to Bella at the moment. What the hell was James trying to do. Nothing he can say or do will change my mind about Remus! NOTHING!  
  
I reached the Fat Lady portrait, whispered the password and walked in. The only people in there were Sirius and Lindsey. They were out of their costumes and working on an essay.  
  
"Well now's the perfect time to work on an essay," I said bitterly.  
  
"We're almost done. We came inside around 10 o'clock. The dance was becoming a bit of a drag," Lindsey said putting her quill down.  
  
"What's bumming you?" Sirius asked noticing my glum expression.  
  
"James! He is so infuriating!"  
  
"Why am I not surprised to hear that?" Sirius asked grinning.  
  
"He thinks that because we are friends now, he can boss me around and tell me what to do! I don't think so!" I continued.  
  
"What did he say?" Lindsey inquired leaning against Sirius.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!" Bella came trudging in. She spotted me and darted toward me.  
  
"What's your problem Lily?"  
  
"My problem? Ha, my problem! Why don't you ask your boyfriend what my problem is! He should clarify everything!" I yelled in a hissy fit.  
  
"Calm down Lily! James told me everything! Why did you blow up in his face when he didn't even do anything!"  
  
"You of all people should know!" Sirius and Lindsey looked at each other dumbstruck. I ran upstairs.  
  
Moments later, Lindsey emerged through the door and sat down on my bed. "What's wrong Lils?"  
  
"Oh I have no idea! James is just- and Bella! It just doesn't help! Remus is a sweetheart, and I love him to death! Why am I getting so emotional?" I answered.  
  
"Oh don't worry. Everything will get sorted out. Just apologize to Bella."  
  
"I am not apologizing to Bella. It wasn't her place to interfere in the first place!" I turned over and pretended to snore.  
  
"Okay, okay! I get the hint! Goodnight Lily! We'll talk in the morning."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Author's note: Here's chapter 8! Hope you enjoy it! Please review! Oh and please check out my other story 'Some Things Happen For a Reason'! Oh and please REVIEW!! ^_^  
  
I'll update soon! 


	9. Of Motorcycles and Werewolves

How It All Began  
  
Disclaimer: Haven't I got the point across? I own NOTHING!  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I was so excited about Pirates of  
the Caribbean coming out. . . Orlando Bloom (Drool! Hottness!) and  
Johnny Depp (Cuteness!) Anyway, I also started another story. Its  
called Some Things Happen For a Reason! Please check it out! Now, on  
with the story!  
  
PG-13ish  
  
Chapter 9  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Good morning sleepy head!" Lindsey said drawing back my curtains and  
revealing the sun.  
  
"I thought you weren't a morning person?" I replied groggily.  
  
"I'm not!" she answered simply. "Its 12:00!"  
  
"Is it really? Oh damn! I have homework to finish," I said jumping  
out of bed.  
  
I ran into the bathroom and took a nice warm bath. Thoughts of what  
happened last night came flooding back and it brought on a new  
emotion, happngry. It's a mix between the feelings happy and angry.   
Cool word isn't it?  
  
"Come on Lily! We haven't got all day!" Lindsey said tapping her foot  
impatiently.  
  
"One more minute!" I yelled back. She did this to me every morning.   
I'd be in the bathroom for like 10 minutes, and she would sit outside  
impatiently. How predictable is she? And it seems that she does it  
when I'm on my hair.   
  
"Lily, honestly!"   
  
"Geez Linds! Calm down. I'm trying to put my hair up!"  
  
"Fine, Fine, Fine!" Moments later, I came out of the bathroom, my  
hair in two French braids.  
  
"Happy?"  
  
"Very!" We linked arms and bounded down the stairs.  
  
"A little late today?" Remus said from the couch.  
  
"Extremely! I was so tired," I replied taking a seat next to Remus.   
  
"Where's Sirius?" Lindsey asked looking around.  
  
"He's upstairs talking to James. It's something pretty important."  
  
"Can I know?" she asked amused.  
  
"Umm, no! Sorry!"  
  
"Hmp, you're no fun!" Lindsey plopped down in an armchair. She yawned  
and then smiled.  
  
"Anyway Lily. Why were you so mad at Jimmy yesterday?"  
  
I choked on absolutely nothing. Remus snorted. Lindsey still  
continued to look at me.  
  
"Oh, and why are you so pissed off at Bella?"   
  
I looked at her and mouthed 'Later.'  
  
"Anyone up to a spot of breakfast?" I asked changing the subject.  
  
"Spot of breakfast to you, spot of lunch to everyone else," Remus said  
as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I laughed and we headed out  
the portrait.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
(James's point of view.)  
  
"Sirius, what's so important?"  
  
Sirius walked around the room fidgeting with little trinkets here and  
there on the desks.  
  
"Spit it out Padfoot!" I practically shouted.  
  
"WAIT! I have a question first. What did you do to Lily to make her  
so upset?"  
  
Oh, I see what he was doing. He was trying to change the subject. "I  
have no idea what I did. She just got her back up and threw a hissy  
fit."  
  
"But you must have done something for her to act like that," Sirius  
reasoned. "Did anything happen last night that might have made her  
angry?"  
  
"I did tell her to be careful about Remus, but that was only because  
he's a werewolf and she doesn't know. Oh and Bella did cut in when we  
were dancing. She must have gotten mad at Bella for doing that."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself James," Sirius said involuntarily. Rubbing  
his head, he added, "Although, you might have a point with that Bella  
thing."  
  
"I do?" I inquired. Hmm, you could have fooled me!  
  
"Yeah, you do. Maybe Lily got pissed off because it was a song for  
you and her to dance to, but Bella ruined it by cutting in."  
  
I frowned. "As much as I want that to be true, it probably isn't.   
Lily wouldn't get mad over something like that."  
  
"Hmm, I don't know James," Sirius responded.  
  
"Okay, so back to the reason on why you wanted to talk to me," I said.  
  
Sirius began fidgeting with trinkets again, and said, "Umm look. I  
don't know how to ask you this. Your family has done so much for me  
already. They took me in, bought me school books and supplies,  
clothes, you name it, they did it."  
  
"Get to the point Si!" I said impatiently.  
  
"Right. Well you see, the holiday season is coming up, and I found  
the perfect gift for Lindsey. It's fifteen Galleons, and I only have  
seven. . ."  
  
"If your asking for money Sirius, the answer is and always will be  
yes. Your like a brother to me, of course!"  
  
Sirius sighed in relief and sat down next to me. "Thanks James!"  
  
"No problem at all. By the way, how much money do you have left?" I  
asked simply out of curiosity.  
  
"A few Sickles, some Knuts," he answered shrugging.  
  
"This summer I'll make sure you get allowance. Oh and anything you  
want is on me."  
  
"James I don't know what to say!" You could tell he was genuinely  
thankful.  
  
Changing the subject I said, "So, you really like Lindsey, eh?"  
  
"Really like is an understatement James. Much to the same effect as  
you really liking Lily is an understatement."  
  
"Look! I got Bella. Besides, I'm over that little Lily  
infatuation." He eyed me suspiciously and grinned.  
  
"Yeah I suppose you are since you moved on."  
  
"Of course I moved on!" Of course I didn't move on. I was still in  
deep like with Lily. Phew, that was good to get off my  
chest.   
  
* * * * * * * * * (Lily's PoV)  
  
We sat down at the usual table and started eating. "Where's Sirius?"  
Lindsey asked looking at her watch.  
  
"He should be here soon. Like I said, he had to tell James  
something," Remus said through a mouthful of stew.  
  
"Yeah. Oh and close your mouth while you chew," muttered Lindsey.  
Not a second later Sirius and James came stampeding into the Great  
Hall.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Sirius said taking a seat next to Lindsey. He put his  
arm around her and she leaned into him.  
  
"Hey all!" James said taking a seat next to Lindsey on her other side.  
"Has anyone seen Bella?"  
  
"She's probably off shagging some Slytherin," I mumbled. Gratefully,  
no one heard me. I know, I'm speaking ill tempered about one of my  
friends, but right now, I really don't care.  
  
Oh crap, Lindsey rolled her eyes. She must have heard me.  
  
"No sorry James, I haven't seen her since this morning," Lindsey said  
patting him on the back.  
  
"That's alright. I wanted to talk to her about last night. So anyone  
up for a prank?" James asked excitedly.  
  
"I'm in!" Remus said grinning.  
  
"Maybe we can get Rachel to talk to a Slytherin and we can crawl over  
and slip a potion that will dye their hair. . ." Sirius started.  
  
"PINK!" Lindsey shouted.  
  
"Pink, why pink?" James asked confused.  
  
"I don't know. It's a girly color. And it's definitely far from  
green."  
  
"She has a point," Sirius said smirking.  
  
"Right then. Pink it is! Go get Rachel!"  
  
Lindsey got up and made her way over to where Rachel was sitting with  
her boyfriend Robert. They conversed a bit and she smiled.  
  
"Hey guys! That plan sounds wicked. Does anyone have the potion?"  
Rach asked looking around.  
  
It was silent for a while until Sirius went, "Oh wait, I do!"  
  
"We need to say an incantation to make sure that the color of their  
hair becomes pink. The potion is set for yellow," James said looking  
at me. Slowly, everyone turned his or her heads towards me.  
  
"Stop looking at me!"  
  
"Please Lily!" Remus said giving me puppy dog eyes. I caved in.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it." They handed the potion vial to me and I muttered  
the spell. The liquid inside turned from an icky brown to a magenta.  
  
"Thanks!" Remus exclaimed hugging me and then giving me a kiss.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Okay, do your magic!" James said laughing.  
  
Rachel walked over to the Slytherin table, Remus crawling behind her.  
A few people snickered. Robert looked furious but Lindsey ran over to  
tell him what we were doing.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, Snape!" Rachel said nicely.  
  
Malfoy and Snape's attention peeked when Rachel said hello. "Hello,"  
they both replied.  
  
They turned their heads from their goblets and plates and started  
talking. Bella through her head back and chuckled. Apparently she  
was pretending to be entertained.  
  
Remus popped up without being noticed and poured a little of the  
potion in each goblet. Once he ducked back down, Rachel said, "Oh  
would you look at the time. I have to go. Bye guys!" She smiled and  
waved.  
  
"Done," Remus said plopping back into his seat.  
  
"Thanks Rachel!"  
  
"No problem!"  
  
"Let's just watch and see what happens." They took a sip of their  
goblets and instantaneously their hair turned pink, but it didn't stay  
pink, it started changing to purple, yellow, blue, and then red.  
  
"Wow, didn't think that would happen," Sirius said chuckling.  
  
I got up and said, "I'm going to the library to finish some homework,  
you comin' Lindsey?"  
  
"Ah, I finished all my homework last night with Sirius. I'm sorry.  
Sirius wanted to do something."  
  
"Something, ha ha! Really what are you two going to do," I asked laughing.  
  
"Look, its top secret." He explained. At this comment, Remus and  
James lifted their eyebrows at him.   
  
"It's something you two know about though," he added quickly. "Come  
on sweetie, let's go!" He got up lifted Lindsey out of her seat and  
they ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Those two are very weird, but it works for them," I stated smiling.   
I then proceeded out of the Great Hall.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
(Lindsey's PoV)  
  
"Sirius, honey, stop for a second. Where are we going?" I stopped  
short. He looked impatiently at me.  
  
"I have to get to the owl post office in less than a half hour."  
  
"So that's where we're going, to Hogsmeade! So much fun!" Sirius put  
a hand over my mouth.  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" He kissed me on the lips and then we took off again.  
  
He took out a map and whispered, "I solemnly swear, I am up to no  
good." I gasped at what I saw. The whole school became mapped out on  
this piece of parchment. "Okay. No one is there. Good! Come on!   
We must hurry!" I followed obediently.  
  
After five minutes of running we came in front of the one-eyed witch,  
and again Sirius muttered something. The witch's hump opened up and  
before I knew anything, Sirius boosted me up and I was in a dark  
narrow passage. Sirius followed suit. "This way!" He motioned for  
me to trail him.  
  
Ten minutes later, we found ourselves in the HoneyDukes basement.   
"How the hell are we going to get out of here and not get noticed?"  
  
Sirius sighed once more, ran a hand through his disheveled hair. He  
looked so cute when he did that. He started to pace and then stopped  
dead in his tracks. He ran his fingers through his hair once more and  
said, "I got it! We crawl up the stairs and pass the counter. We get  
up by the wall with all the rows of sweets and stand up. It'll be  
like we were looking for something on the floor."  
  
"You're a genius!" I kissed him and we made our way up. Moment later  
we emerged from the trapdoor and crawled over to the wall. Sirius  
stood up and so did I. He swung an arm over my shoulder and we  
sauntered out of the store being followed by the tiny clink clank of  
the bells.  
  
"To the owl post office," Sirius said grinning.  
  
"What are you picking up?" I said pleasantly. His smile just grew  
wider. "You're a naughty boy dragging me here and then not telling me  
why."  
  
"You'll see soon enough!"  
  
We reached the huge post office and walked through the doors and over  
to a counter. A pretty blonde witch about the age of 19 sat at the  
desk. She eyed Sirius, and I grabbed his hand, which was slung, over  
my shoulder. She glared at me and then said, "Welcome to the  
Hogsmeade post office. How may I help you?"  
  
"I would like to pick up a package. Its under the last name Black. I  
have the receipt of the item and I have the notice that your people  
sent me about picking it up." He handed the witch all the paper  
work. Her eyes flickered across the writing of each document and she  
nodded.   
  
"Follow me," she said almost bored.  
  
"Close your eyes," he said eagerly. I put my hands over my eyes.   
Sirius made sure to see if they were really closed. "I see you. No  
peeking!"  
  
"Fine, fine, fine!" I closed my eyes for real this time and he led me  
outside.  
  
"Here you go Mr. Black."  
  
"You could open them now!" he exclaimed excitedly.  
  
I opened my eyes and my jaw hit the ground. A black and silver  
motorbike stood in front of me. I walked over to it and saw that  
there was a button that, if it was pressed, you start to fly. "Oh  
Merlin Sirius! It's gorgeous! It's your, right?"  
  
"Yep!" He was acting like a little boy who just received his first  
broom. I giggled.  
  
"Let's get a butterbeer. My treat!"  
  
"Good, I haven't got any money to begin with," he said frowning. I  
gave him a pat on the back. "But first we have to shrink it. Your  
good in charms!"  
  
I smiled at his compliment and muttered 'reducto junctis' (Sorry, I'm  
not very good with making up spells!) It shrunk to the size of a toy  
car and Sirius pocketed it.  
  
We walked to the Three Broomsticks and found a secluded table. "I'll  
get the butterbeers, can I have 4 Galleons," Sirius added slightly  
embarrassed.  
  
"Babe, its alright. It really is. Here ya go!" I handed him 4  
Galleons. He was so cute when he got embarrassed. His face got all  
red and he sort of gave a lob-sided grin. He was just so sweet!  
  
"Back!"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
(Lily's PoV)  
  
"James, what is your problem? I can go out with whomever I want?" I  
screamed.  
  
"Calm down! I thought you should know something before you thought  
that Remus was the one!" James yelled back.  
  
"I wouldn't care. For all I care he can be a werewolf!" I shouted.  
  
Remus paled and James frowned.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" James shook his head and Remus looked down.  
  
Sirius and Lindsey burst through the portrait hole. "Hey. Did  
something happen?" Sirius said noticing the silence.  
  
James grimaced and motioned for Sirius to come to him. He whispered  
something in his ear, and Sirius put a hand to his mouth.  
  
"Remus?" Sirius asked.  
  
Remus nodded and then said, "Everyone upstairs!"  
  
We headed upstairs and entered the 6th year boy's dorm. It was like a  
pigsty. But, hey! What can you expect from boys, especially the  
Marauders?  
  
"Lily, you may have to sit down for this."  
  
I obeyed his request and sat down on his bed.  
  
"Wow, this really isn't easy, but here goes nothing. Have you ever  
noticed that I seem to be or look ill on full moons? It's no  
coincidence. I'm a-"  
  
I knew how to end his sentence, "werewolf."  
  
"You know. Lindsey did you tell her?"  
  
Lindsey through her hands up and said, "I did nothing of that sort.  
She's a smart girl you know?"  
  
I chuckled but quickly stopped realizing this was neither the time nor  
the place. "How did it happen?"  
  
Remus licked his lips and began, "It all started on a warm summer  
evening when I was five. My family was having dinner with my  
neighbors, and all of us kids were playing around near the woods. My  
mother told Romulus and me to be careful and not to go in there, but  
did we listen? Of course not!"  
  
I interrupted Remus just once, "Whose Romulus?"  
  
"My stupid older brother. He graduated last year. Anyway, we were  
playing hide- and- go- seek. Romulus went into the woods. I followed  
him and moments later a wolf cornered me. I screamed, but by the time  
my mother and father got to me, I was bitten."  
  
"Oh Remus, I'm so sorry!" I said getting up and giving him a huge hug.  
He patted my back and kissed my forehead. "And one more thing, what  
about the nicknames?"  
  
"You can take that one Sirius," James said.  
  
"James and I found about Remus's condition in our fourth year. In our  
fifth year, we started brewing a potion that would help us, help him.  
We turned into animagi."  
  
"But you aren't registered," I said disapprovingly.  
  
"No we weren't, but we had to do something. James turned into a stag,  
so hence the name Prongs. I turned into a big black dog, Padfoot.  
And Remus, the werewolf, Moony."  
  
"You see Lily, last night I was out of line. I told you to be careful  
about Remus because I knew he had not told you about this in the first  
place. I'm terribly sorry for making it sound like I didn't want you  
with Remus. I just wanted you safe," James said looking down.  
  
I walked over to James and gave him a hug. "I'm the one who should be  
sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out at you," I whispered. I gave him  
a kiss on the cheek and turned away. "And Remus. You should know  
that I would like you no matter what. I don't care if you're a  
werewolf" I strode over to Remus and gave him a mind-blowing kiss.  
"It wouldn't matter to me one bit!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Wahoo! My longest chapter yet! Hope you enjoyed it.  
Oh and please, please, please REVIEW! It's the little button on the  
bottom. It would be much appreciated. Oh and a special thanks to  
RemusGuurl for helping me out in this chappie. Thanks a bunch!  
  
^_^--LadyLupin1020 


	10. Breakups and Boyfriends

How It All Began  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think by now?   
  
Author's Note: I saw Pirates of the Caribbean again. It's still amazing! Oh and please review!!  
  
Other: Hey! This is a special thanks thing. RemusGuurl helps me through like all my chapters. Like seriously, we review each other's stories and help our self-esteems. ^_^! Anyway, thanks a bunch.  
  
PG-13ish  
  
Chapter 10  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Sirius it was no big deal!" Lindsey yelled from halfway across the common room.   
  
"It was a big deal to me. You let Brennen carry your books!" Sirius screamed.  
  
"He helped me! You were late to pick me up!" she replied hotly.  
  
Sirius and Lindsey have been fighting like Gryffindors and Slytherins.   
  
"Follow me. We have to talk!" Sirius said roughly. He grabbed Lindsey's hand and dragged her upstairs.  
  
I looked at James and we exchanged glances. "Should we?" I asked doubtfully.  
  
"Lils, I think the question should be: Shouldn't we?" I chuckled and we ran up the stairs. We stationed ourselves outside the 6th year boys' dorm and listened to the shouting.  
  
"I don't understand why you would let Brennen carry your books!"  
  
"I told you what happened already. You just won't listen for a second!"   
  
* *Flashback* *  
  
(Lindsey's PoV)  
  
I walked out of 7th year Arithmancy. Sirius was supposed to be meeting me outside of the class. My bag was heavy because of all my books and every other bits and bobs. My bag got even weightier, and I felt my bag split. That was just my luck. Now, I had to walk to potions with like 5 books and so many other things. Fortunately, Justin Brennen walked out of the class and noticed my little dilemma. He bent down and helped me pick up all of my supplies.  
  
"What class do you have next?"  
  
"Potions. I have quite a walk don't I?"  
  
"Yeah, you do! If you want, I'll help you with your things," Justin said picking up two of my books.  
  
"Won't you get in trouble?"   
  
"Headboy!"   
  
"Oh, right!" I got up carrying 3 books, all my quills and my potions ingredient case. Justin carried my 2 other books, my 3 rolls of parchment, and 2 inkbottles.  
  
We chatted all the way down to the dungeons. I noticed that Sirius was there already laughing with James and Remus. "Sirius, where were you?" I said over the crowd.   
  
He turned around and frowned the second he saw Justin carrying my books. "Muggle Studies," he said coldly.   
  
It was my turn to frown. "Oh. You know, you had to pass my class to get here! But that's all right." He nodded and turned back to his friends.  
  
* *Flashback* *  
  
"I listened! And I saw that you were flirting with Justin right under my noise!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I did not flirt with him!"  
  
"Yes, you did!"  
  
"If you consider having him carry my books because my bag split flirting, than yes, I flirted!"  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"I can't believe you Sirius. It's a little thing called sarcasm. When have you lost your humor?"  
  
"I have not lost anything but you!"  
  
"You didn't loose me to begin with. I'm standing right in front of you! Are you a total incompetent dolt?"  
  
"You know what, we're through!"  
  
"What?" Lindsey asked, her voice rising slightly.  
  
"We are no longer a couple!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"What just happened there?" I asked looking at James.  
  
"I think they just broke up," he said looking confused.  
  
The door slammed open and Lindsey came out. We stared at her for a moment. "Oh don't pretend you didn't hear anything, and don't look at me like I'm crazy!" she snapped, and walked away.  
  
"Oh wow! I never thought Sirius would let jealousy over come him like this! They were perfect for each other," James said.  
  
"I know! Maybe I should go talk to Linds and you talk to Sirius?"   
  
"Sounds good! I'll see you tomorrow," James replied. He gave me a hug goodnight and I kissed his cheek.  
  
"Night!"  
  
"Sweet dreams Lily," he said slowly.  
  
I ran down the stairs and found Lindsey curled up in a ball by the fire. She was crying her eyes out.  
  
"I-I-I can't be-be-believe he broke up with me," Lindsey sobbed into her knees.  
  
"Aww! I'm so sorry!" I said consolingly while rubbing her back.  
  
"He just got so-so-so jealous," she wailed.  
  
"I know. Everything will get sorted out. Don't worry!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
(James's PoV)  
  
I stood for a moment with a hand to my cheek. She kissed me. Granted it was a good night kiss, but a kiss none the least. I quickly regained my composure and entered my dorm. Sirius was looking out the window, his hands balled into fists.   
  
"Padfoot?" I said cautiously.  
  
"What do you want?" he said angrily.  
  
"Why did you really break up with her?"  
  
"Brennen carried her books. That's something your boyfriend does."  
  
"But you didn't keep your promise to wait for her. You hurried to Potions claiming you had the perfect prank to play before Alcon comes."  
  
"Still," he said stubbornly, "Brennen knows he'll never have her. Why doesn't he just give up?"  
  
"He was being polite," I said.  
  
"Look I don't want to talk about this anymore!" He changed quickly and went to bed. All through the night, I could have sworn I heard him crying. Serves him right though.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
(Breakfast. Lily's PoV)  
  
"Come on Lindsey! Get up. Have some breakfast," I pleaded.  
  
She sat up and got dressed into a pair of formfitting flare blue jeans and a pale yellow ¾ sleeve shirt. I was dressed already in a pair of formfitting flare black jeans, and a red ¾ sleeve shirt.  
  
"I'm ready," she sulked. We walked downstairs and saw Sirius sitting on the couch with a bunch of 7th year girls. They were all flirting with him and he had his arm around their shoulders.  
  
"Keep walking," I whispered.  
  
"Hey Lindsey. What's up?" Sirius said loudly.  
  
If stares could kill, Sirius would have dropped dead on the spot. Lindsey narrowed her eyes, gave him the finger (A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist.), through her head back and walked out of the common room.   
  
I lingered for a second, shook my head and headed out as well.  
  
"That-that asshole!" she screamed and ran down the many flights of stairs.  
  
"Lindsey, wait!" I shouted running up to Lindsey. When I finally caught up to her, i put my hand on her shoulder and she turned around. Tears littered her face. She was truly upset.  
  
"Why does he have to be such a jerk?" She asked sighing.  
  
"I guess its one of those 7 wonders of the world. Sirius is number 8," i said matter-of-factly.  
  
She smiled a bit and hurried down the stairs to the Great Hall.  
  
* * * *  
  
(Great Hall)  
  
Lindsey sat glumly playing with her bacon. She looked up for a split second and saw Sirius walk in with a blonde-haired blue-eyed bimbo on one arm and a brunette with green eyes on the other arm. James followed him shaking his head and Remus was close behind with a book under his arm.  
  
Sirius looked up and his bright-blue-eyed stare looked into Lindsey's chocolate brown-eyed stare. Tears formed in her eyes and she looked down, once again playing with her bacon. I continued to stare though. I met James's eyes and he simply rolled his eyes in the direction of Sirius. I smiled, and James chuckled. I looked over at Remus next. He looked up and sent a smile my way. I giggled like a little school girl and blushed.   
  
"Hey Lils!" James said taking a seat next to Lindsey. "Lindsey," he said softer.  
  
"Hi James," she whispered.  
  
"Lindsey, how are you?" Remus said taking a seat next to me. His voice too seemed to be calm as usual but incredibly kind.  
  
She shrugged. James rubbed her back, and pulled her into a big hug. She sobbed into his shoulder. All the while, James was whispering consoling words.  
  
Sirius sat down not to far away with about 7 girls around him. Very loudly he said, "Hmm, now which one of you ladies shall I take to Hogsmeade with me today?"  
  
Lindsey broke away from James embrace. She wiped her face with a napkin and put on her determined face. She got up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. "What is she doing?" James and Remus asked together.  
  
"It looks like revenge," I said knowingly. I know, its a mean thing, toying with someone's heart. She sort of like's Justin, kind of. There is nothing not to like really.   
  
"Hey Justin!" Lindsey said cheerfully as she sat down next to Justin.  
  
"Hi Lindsey!" He replied smiling.  
  
"Uh, Justin. I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me today?" She cooed sweetly.  
  
Justin looked stunned and said, "Re-really?"  
  
"Yeah!" She said confidently while playing with his spiky brown hair.   
  
He gulped and said, "Umm, sure. Of course I would go with you."  
  
"Great! I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall in 20 minutes!" she got up, kissed his cheek and bounced back to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I've got myself a date!" she said loudly.  
  
Sirius looked over and frowned. Lindsey noticed this, smiled and ate her food.  
  
Remus whispered into my ear, "She still looks sad."  
  
"She is! Her eyes are emotionless," I whispered back. Remus nodded and rested his head on my shoulder.  
  
James looked at Lindsey surprised, and then said, "I have to go visit Bella in the hospital wing. See you later." Yes, I know. When did this happen? We sort of had another fight. She accused me of 'making out with James', when all it was, was a good night kiss on the cheek. She called me a dirty tramp and a punched her in the jaw. She punched me in the nose and I took out my wand and hexed her. That was Wednesday and she's still in the hospital wing. What can I say, don't mess with a Charms expert!  
  
"Bye everyone. I'll talk to you later Lils!"   
  
"Bye Jamie!" Lindsey exclaimed. He blushed and waved. James isn't mad at me thankfully. I would die if he were angry with me. (But why?)  
  
"I have to go. Bye!" Lindsey said getting up.  
  
* * * *  
  
"So what did you and Remus do the whole day?" Lindsey asked smiling.  
  
"A little this, a little that. A little kissing..." I trailed off. I smiled and she squealed.  
  
"How sweet!"  
  
"You and Justin, eh? How was the date?"  
  
"It was okay. Justin was great like usual. Its just not the same...he asked me out."  
  
"And..."  
  
"I couldn't give him an answer," she said frowning. "I wanted to say yes, but instead my eyes teared up and I ran back here."  
  
"Aww, that's too-"i started but was cut off by a scream.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Lindsey said. We got up and ran to the top of the stairs. James was lying in a big heap at the foot.  
  
"What happened to you?" i asked sliding down the slide. Lindsey followed me and helped James up.  
  
"I wanted to tell you something Lindsey!" James said panting.  
  
"Yes?" she said.  
  
"Hard for me to say but here it goes. Sirius got himself a girlfriend," James said quietly.  
  
"Oh, he did. I-uh- which one- who?" she stuttered.  
  
"Brianna Fitzpatrick," James replied pointing to a red head with brown eyes.  
  
"That wench." She ran upstairs crying.  
  
* * * *  
  
(The next morning- James's PoV)  
  
Last night after Lindsey ran upstairs, Lily looked at me and frowned. I remember her asking me how Sirius could do that. All I could do was shrug. She hugged me and went upstairs.  
  
I walked out of the bathroom with a fluffy red towel draped loosely around my hips. "Ugh, I have such a headache," Remus moaned while sitting up in his four-poster bed.  
  
"Is it your time of the month Moony?" Sirius asked stretching. He got up and walked over to me. He was only wearing a pair of dark blue boxers.  
  
"Actually Padfoot, yes. Tuesday is the full moon."  
  
"Hmm. Escapading...fun!" i said smiling.  
  
"Have any of you met my new girlfriend Brianna?" Sirius asked looking around at us.  
  
"We don't want to meet her!" Remus said firmly.  
  
"And why the hell not?" Sirius asked put-out.  
  
"Uh hmm, I wonder," i added.  
  
"If your talking about Lindsey-" he started.  
  
"Of course I am! She's one of my best friends!" i said pulling out my Quidditch jumper. "You better get washed up quickly Si. Practice in a half hour."  
  
Sirius pouted a bit and ran into the shower.  
  
"We definitely have to get through to him," Remus said shaking his head.  
  
"Tell me about it," i said putting on my glasses. "I'm going down to the Quidditch pitch. (A/N: Are you going to flame me if I make James captain? Well, anyway James is captain...not Robert Wood.)  
  
"Have fun!" Remus called after me. I opened the door, shut it and immediately fell into someone. I heard an 'Ouch' and I looked to see who I fell on.  
  
I looked down into the face of Lily Evans. "Uh, hi Lily!" i blushed and smiled.  
  
"Hello James! How are you this fine morning?" Lily asked cheerily.  
  
"I'm fine! Off to the Quidditch pitch. There's practice!"  
  
"I know! Lindsey was getting ready."  
  
"Yeah! Uh-" It turned extremely quiet and my face was about an inch away from her  
  
s. I leaned down and was about to kiss her, but she turned her head and pushed me off.   
  
"I have to go!" She said quickly and ran into my dorm.   
  
I got to my feet, brushed my robes off and sprinted down the stairs. Lindsey was down there already. She was curled up in a ball, her chin resting on knees. She looked up and gave a half-watery smile.  
  
"James."  
  
"Hey Linds," i said sitting down next to her, "let's head to the pitch. A little game of Quidditch should cheer you right up!"  
  
"I guess," she said disheartedly. I got up, and grabbed her hands. She jumped up and we walked out of the portrait hole.  
  
* * * *  
  
(Quidditch Pitch- James's PoV)  
  
"See I told you. The fresh air is good for ya!" I shouted.  
  
"Yeah! You're right!" she exclaimed throwing the quaffle to me.  
  
I through the quaffle to Johnny McKiney who then proceeded to throw it through the hoop that Robert Wood was blocking.  
  
"Good block Rob! Where the hell is Will(A/N: WIll Turner...from Pirates of the Carribean...lol), Meg, and Sirius!"  
  
"Meg's not feeling well, Sirius...well who the hell cares about Sirius. Hopefully he drowned himself in the shower, and Will, I have no idea where that cutie is!" Lindsey said.  
  
"Cutie?" Johnny asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You're a cutie too Johnny! Happy now?" she said smiling. I laughed and caught the quaffle.   
  
"Hey guys, and girl!" Will called from down bellow. He was tall with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and a handsome face. (A/N: Think Orlando Bloom nowadays. You know, the Will Turner look!)  
  
"Hey Will!" Lindsey shouted.   
  
"Hey everyone," Sirius said mounting his broom.  
  
I flew by Lindsey and whispered, "Go for Will! You like Will, right?"  
  
She blushed and said, "Of course I like Will! He's such a sweetie..." she trailed off  
  
.  
  
"Ask him out then," i persisted.  
  
"Do you think he'll say yes?"   
  
"Yah! Of course!" She smiled and grabbed the quaffle from me.  
  
By this time, Sirius was already in the air whacking bludgers and smiling down into the stands at his 'new girlfriend'. Lindsey noticed this, and you can see that she was pissed off. She threw the quaffle at Sirius and hit him square on the back of the head.  
  
Sirius's head jerked foward and he turned around to face Lindsey. "Why the hell did you do that?" he spat.  
  
"Do what?" she asked innocently.  
  
He threw his hands up in defeat and turned around. "You're impossible Laurence!" he yelled.  
  
She frowned and flew away. "Hey Will, have you got the snitch yet?" i said.  
  
"Yep!" he said holding up his hand with the tiny snitch's golden wings fluttering.  
  
"Okay everyone, practice is over. Hit the locker room!"   
  
We all dismounted and walked over to the locker rooms. "Hey Will, wait up!" Lindsey shouted. He turned toward her and smiled.  
  
"What's up Linds? Too bad about Sirius, eh. So are you and Brennen an item?"   
  
"Whoa, one question at a time. Not much. Who cares and no." she said sweetly. I rolled my eyes but smiled despite myself.  
  
"No?" he asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh, well...hmm," he stuttered.  
  
I took this as a hint and said, "He wants to know if you'll go out with him!"  
  
Will looked at me and blushed.  
  
Lindsey twirled a strand of hair around her finger and shook her head yes.  
  
"Cool! I'm done here," i said walking away.  
  
* * * *  
  
(Later- boy's dorm- Lily's PoV)  
  
"She has a what?" Sirius stormed.  
  
"A boyfriend. I mean you moved on, she has the right to move on!" James reasoned.  
  
"NO SHE DOESN'T!"   
  
"Sirius, calm down. You broke up with her for a stupid arse reason to begin with!" I said hotly. Remus sighed heavily.  
  
"Just tell me who, so I can kick their arse!" Sirius said.  
  
"Umm, hmm, well-" James began.  
  
"GET ON WITH IT PRONGS!"  
  
"Will Turner(A/N: Hehe, Will Turner!)," James said quietly.  
  
Sirius stopped pacing and kicked the bed. "Damn it!" he shouted grabbing his foot in agony.  
  
"I'm going to go! Goodnight everyone!" I said. I gave Remus a kiss, and I hugged Sirius, and gave James a handshake. Me and him have been very awkward since this morning's little incident. We didn't tell Remus though. God knows he'd be angry!  
  
I walked out of the room and met Will halfway to the girl's dorm. "I'd watch out for Sirius if I were you," i warned him.  
  
"Thanks Lils! See you tomorrow!" he said.  
  
I smiled and ran up the stairs. I heard screaming by the door. 'Oh gosh. I can only imagine what's happening in there.'  
  
"You stupid wench! I cant believe you would date Sirius so quickly. We broke up yesterday! Yesterday for the love of Merlin!" I heard Lindsey's voice shout.  
  
"Your the stupid wench! You just don't know a good thing if it hit you over the head!" Brianna yelled back.  
  
"THATS IT!" I heard a thud and quickly opened the door. Brianna was on the floor and Lindsey was pulling her hair.  
  
"Break it up!" I pulled Lindsey away from Brianna and was struggling to hold her back.  
  
Lindsey was glaring daggers at Brianna. I let go of her and she went straight to her bed.   
  
* * * *  
  
(Tuesday- Sirius's PoV)  
  
I opened up my desk drawer and saw the necklace I bought for Lindsey. I was still going to give it to her. I missed her like hell! Brianna is just a rebound girl. I'm sure Will is just rebound. He better be rebound. Tonight is the full moon! I can't wait. It's gonna be so much fun! Of course, Moony won't be able to go to classes today. He's so pale and sickly looking. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped.  
  
"Si, a little jumpy are we?" James said chuckling.  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"Miss Lindsey don't you?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Uh hmm."  
  
"Okay! Changing the subject, how's it going with Lily?"  
  
"Nothing is going with me and Lily."  
  
"Ya sure about that," I said nudging James in the ribs. He blushed and kept walking.  
  
* * * *  
  
(Great Hall- still Sirius's PoV)  
  
I entered the Great Hall with James by my side and Remus on my other side.   
  
I looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Will sitting next to Lindsey. I'm going to kill him. She sat and smiled up at him. I know she isn't truly happy. It's written all over her face.  
  
"Hey sweetie!" Remus said sitting next to Lily. James sat on Lindsey's other side and I sat across from Lindsey.  
  
She looked up and glared at me. "Where's Brianna?" she said curtly.  
  
I shrugged and said, "I don't know. Where's Will?"  
  
"He's sitting next to me, you dolt," she snapped.  
  
"I knew that."  
  
Remus leant behind Lily and tapped my shoulder. "She always did have that affect on you."  
  
"What effect?"  
  
"Making you seem like a moron." He smiled and I punched him.  
  
Remus chuckled while leaning back up.  
  
"I think we should head to class," Lindsey said taking Will's hand and dragging him up.   
  
"Sure," he replied gathering his books and hers. I felt my hands clench into fists as I saw Turner wrap his arm around her wasit.   
  
"A little jealous are we?" Prongs asked shifting over.  
  
"I'm not jealous. Maybe you should go visit Bella!" I replied  
  
James frowned and said, "She's coming out of the hospital wing today." He glanced at Lily and she looked down.  
  
"Well, I'm going to head to class. You coming Remy?"  
  
"Sure!" he got up quickly and walked with Lily hand in hand out of the Great Hall. James eyes followed Lily's retreating back.   
  
"Jealous?" I said sounding like James.  
  
"Shove it Padfoot," he said throwing a bisuit at me.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Author's Note: Hello! I know this took awhile, but like I said, my microsoft word bites. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter,   
  
and please review. 


	11. Old Letters and New Feelings

How It All Began  
  
Author's Note: Wow! I am so sorry about the long wait. School has been . . . well school and life now is extremely hectic. I swear I'll make it up to you all. Writer's block has also taken its toll on me and I finally have some sort of an idea for this chapter! Please read and review! Oh and before you go on, I would like to announce that I love Orlando Bloom so much. So yeah!  
  
Thanks: I'd like to thank all my reviewers and I'd like to thank Nicki, Nik, Cassy, Sarah, and Caitlin for all of you help on trying to rid me of my writer's block!  
  
Pg-13ish  
  
Chapter 11  
  
* * * *  
  
(James's Point of view)  
  
"Padfoot, you look like a lost puppy; all depressed! You have to stop following her around," I said sitting down on a stair in the main entrance. Remus and Sirius followed suit and we earned many strange glances.  
  
"Prongs! I can't! I miss her too damn much. Besides, she isn't truly happy with Turner! He is just a rebound guy!" Sirius and Lindsey's breakup had been a month ago and Lindsey was still dating Will.  
  
"Will! Not in public," Lindsey giggled, tossing her auburn hair to the side. Lily stood watching, and smiled.  
  
"Please!" whined Will. Lindsey smiled and kissed Will. Lily looked toward Remus and waved. He waved back unenthusiastically and turned down.  
  
"That bloody-"Sirius fumed, starting to get up.  
  
"Sirius!" I warned, putting a hand on his shoulder. He huffed and sat back down.  
  
"Check out that Ravenclaw! See the brunette with the legs," Remus said turning around and whistling low as soon as Lily was out of sight.  
  
"Uh Remus; all girls have legs. And besides, what about Lily?"  
  
"What about her?" Remus asked annoyance present in his voice.  
  
"Well, one moment you were 'Lily this and Lily that' and now the next you are 'What about Lily?'" Sirius imitated Remus.  
  
"I'm thinking of breaking it off with her. I need space. I need room to explore my options, and apparently that Ravenclaw's options." I frowned. Moony was being a huge jerk about this.  
  
"I have to go!" I gathered up my books in search of Lily and Lindsey.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
(Lily's Point of view)  
  
"You two are so cute together," I said smiling at Lindsey and Will. He had his arm around her waist.  
  
"Thanks. . ." Lindsey mumbled.  
  
"Li-Lily wait up!" someone panted behind me. I turned around and saw James running up towards me, climbing 2 steps at a time.  
  
"Hey James." I said smiling. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Wanted to get away from Remus and the lovesick Sirius." I snorted at the Sirius comment but immediately stifled it because of the look Lindsey gave me.  
  
"James, that's not nice. What did Remus do to you to get you so annoyed at him?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing really. Just wanted some alone time with my favorite girls." James said, swinging one arm over my shoulder the other over Lindsey's and earned himself a glare from Will, which he dismissed.  
  
"I'll see you later Lindsey," Will said before giving Lindsey a peck on the lips.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Will sprinted up the stairs and out of sight. "Why so glum?"  
  
"I miss Sirius. I rushed into a relationship too quickly. I need some closure. I just wish Sirius was as miserable as I am!" Lindsey growled.  
  
"I am though!" a voice said from behind Lindsey. She turned around. Sirius was a few steps behind her. Lindsey frowned and shrugged off James's arm.  
  
"I can't do this!" and with that Lindsey ran up the stairs.  
  
"I can't do anything right, can I?" Sirius said frowning after Lindsey's retreating back.  
  
"Yep," James said patting Sirius on the back. Sirius nodded towards James and ran up the rest of the stairs.  
  
"I guess it is just you and me babe!" James said smirking, returning his attention to me. Oh gosh, my face is burning up. Why am I blushing? Life is so confusing.  
  
"Babe?" I asked giggling. James smiled once more and took my books.  
  
"What are you doing with my books?" I knew the answer already.  
  
"Carrying them for you Lady Lily!" I felt that all too familiar blush creep up on my face.  
  
"Why thank-you kind sir!" I said laughing. I linked my arm with his and we walked up the rest of the flight of stairs acting all proper.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
(Sirius's Point of View)  
  
"Talk to me!" I whined to the back of a chair.  
  
"NO!" the reply was short yet had so much meaning behind it.  
  
"Lindsey!!!" I whined some more. The chair whirled around.  
  
"What do you want Sirius? What can you possibly want with me. . .the girl you broke up with!?" Lindsey fumed. She was angry, yes, but her eyes betrayed her. Her beautiful brown orbs were glazed, and tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.  
  
"I-I-"I stuttered. She always had this affect on me.  
  
"Well. . ." She whispered.  
  
I looked down. Why oh why did I break up with her!?  
  
Laughing was suddenly heard as the portrait swung open. James and Lily walked in, arm in arm, sniggering. Lindsey looked their way as well and gave a half smile.  
  
Lily and James immediately unlatched their arms and went in separate directions.  
  
"Awkward, eh?" I asked Lindsey.  
  
She looked at me as if about to answer and then, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lindsey ran upstairs. I sighed and sat down in the chair she was sitting in before.  
  
* * * *  
  
(Lily's Point of View)  
  
What is wrong with me? Am I starting to like James? Ugh! I don't know anymore! Remus is just and James is just. . .WHY CAN'T I SORT THIS OUT!?  
  
"Hey Lily," Lindsey whispered. She walked into our dorm clutching a piece of parchment.  
  
"Hey. What's that?" I asked indicating the parchment in her hand.  
  
"Oh, it is just an old letter from Sirius," she replied, looking down.  
  
"Can I read it?" Lindsey is my best friend, I'm sure she wouldn't mind.  
  
I was right. She handed the paper to me.  
  
Lindsey,  
We are in potions right now and I am extremely bored. Do you want to hang out later? We can go to the lake or something. James is poking me with a quill, hold on a moment. Okay, I'm back. I swear that wasn't me pulling your hair just before too. That was all James. You know I wouldn't dare, I'm a perfect little angel. Haha! Yeah right! So back to those plans; Lake, astronomy tower, RoR (A/N: Room of Requirement), anywhere is fine with me. Although, now that I think about it, I definitely do not mind going to the astronomy tower with you. TO TALK! I know you have that cute little smirk on your face right now! So yeah, Alcon is giving me the evil eye. Talk to you later!  
  
-Sirius  
  
I smiled as I read the letter.  
  
"When was this written?"  
  
"Fourth year; before we started dating."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Lily, what are you going to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't play stupid with me Lily. You like James."  
  
"Don't be such a dolt Lindsey. Me and James, ha, that is too funny!"  
  
"It is written ALL over your face. When we were walking before, you blushed when he put his arm around you. You walked into the common room, arm in arm, laughing and blushing. What about Remus?"  
  
"Remus will always be there."  
  
"You know what I mean. You like James and you are forgetting about Remus."  
  
"Am not!" I argued. Sure she was right. James is just so charming and I find myself liking him more and more.  
  
"I'm going to go. Don't do anything stupid." Lindsey replied. She walked out of the dorm.  
  
* * * *  
  
(Lindsey's Point of view)  
  
I know she likes James. It is very obvious. "Hello luv!" I turned around to the familiar voice. It was Will. I smiled. Yes, I know, I do like Will. I am not stringing him along. I do believe I rushed into a relationship too quickly, but I honestly and truly like him. He is sweet, a great guy and adorable to boot.  
  
"Hey honey!" I walked over to where he was and sat down on his lap. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and kissed my neck. Commotion was heard coming down the stairs. I turned my head around and saw Sirius trip over each step. Oh Merlin is he drunk?  
  
"Woops. When did that stair get there?" Sirius hiccupped. He then giggled and jumped the rest of the stairs. He landed rather ungracefully and skipped over to me. This can't be good.  
  
"Lindsey, I hate you. Can you believe I was going to give you a necklace for the holidays? What was I thinking then? And I thought I loved you. Ha, what a joke. I don't need you or anyone-"Sirius however was not able to finish his train of drunken thought due to the fact that I slapped him across the face with all the power that I could muster.  
  
"You know what Sirius!" I can't bring myself to say that I hate him. What is wrong with this situation? "I hope that you . . . I hope that you . . . OH JUST GO TO HELL YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" By now, everyone's head was turned towards me. "WHAT!"  
  
I ran upstairs and into James's dormitory. He was lying on his stomach across his bed, looking at a Quidditch magazine. His glasses were askew. I sat down on his bed next to him. He finally looked up.  
  
"Hey Lindsey."  
  
"Don't hey Lindsey me. You were up here the whole time watching Sirius get fall on his arse sloshed!"  
  
"I was?"  
  
"JAMES!"  
  
"Okay, so I was. He told me that he drank rum before and that he could hold his liquor."  
  
"And you believed him?" I asked incredulously. "James . . . you should have known better!"  
  
"I'm sorry Lindsey. Tell me what happened," James said softly. He sat up, tossed the magazine to the floor and put his arm around my shoulders.  
  
"He said he hated me. He told me that he basically regretted ever thinking he loved me. And he said this in front of everyone."  
  
"He didn't?"  
  
"He did, and I slapped him!"  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie." James hugged me and I broke away after a moment.  
  
"Tell me about you and Lily." He blushed.  
  
"There is nothing to tell. We are friends . . . that is it!"  
  
"If you say so."  
  
* * * *  
  
(Lily's Point of view)  
  
I slowly walked into James's dorm and heard laughing. Lindsey was there and they were talking about Quidditch.  
  
I cleared my throat and Lindsey was the first to notice me.  
  
"Hey Lils."  
  
"Hey Lindsey, James."  
  
"Lily."  
  
"James, I was wondering if you knew where Remus was."  
  
"Uh, go check by the lake. He might be there."  
  
"Thanks James. I'll talk to you both later."  
  
I exited the dorm and bounded downstairs. I made a straight bee-line for the door and left the common room. After about 10 minutes, I made it outside. I can't wait to surprise Remus!  
  
I slowly approached the lake and found Remus there . . . like James had said.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL REMUS!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A/N: It is done! It is a tiny cliff hanger. I'm sorry about the long time in between updates. I explained everything above.  
  
I'll try to update sooner than I did before.  
  
REVIEW!! 


	12. Jealousy and Pretending

How It All Began  
  
Author's Note: I am sick and I have a lot of free time on my hands, so take it for what it is worth because you might not be getting another chapter as quickly as this one came up. I beg you . . . PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Thanks: Mucho thanks to Nicki, Nik, Caitlin, Sarah, and Cassy. You guys pressure me too much but it helps. Thanks for the ideas!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Lily's Point of view)  
  
"Lily, I can explain." Remus said calmly, a Ravenclaw was latched onto him.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Remus! I thought you were different. I thought that maybe because of the way you found Narcissa would have made you think more rationally. By the way, what the hell were you thinking Remus!? I really want to know!" I screamed. The Ravenclaw looked at me and then Remus.  
  
"You told me that you didn't have a girlfriend!" She said angrily. I'll kill her.  
  
"Bridget wait," Remus called.  
  
"Remus. I don't know what to say. I honestly can't believe you. We are through," I said icily. Mind you, I am an inch away from loosing it and crying right then and there.  
  
* * * *  
  
(James's point of view)  
  
Lindsey is still here. We decided to have a much needed hanging out time.  
  
"Now James, tell me, where was the weirdest place you have ever snogged someone before?" Lindsey inquired. We have been playing question games for an hour.  
  
"Hmm, that is pretty hard. I would have to say . . . on a broomstick," I said finally.  
  
"A broomstick? I give you credit Mr. Potter," Lindsey said laughing.  
  
"And you, Miss Laurence?"  
  
"Under my dormitory bed with Sirius last year. McGonagall was doing rounds of every girl dorm and Sirius was in mine so we hid under the bed," She said smiling.  
  
I chuckled as she reminisced. "Lindsey, you remember when you asked me about Lily, right?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I like her . . . for a while now," I said, letting out a long sigh.  
  
"I know," she said softly. Lindsey looked down and got up. She slowly made her way to Sirius's four-poster. She touched the pillow and picked it up. "It smells like Sirius."  
  
"Of course it does. He was sleeping and drooling on it like 8 hours ago."  
  
"James, you know what I mean. I miss his smell . . . I just miss him," Lindsey replied.  
  
"What if there was a way to get him back?" I said. A plan has formulated in my mind. Unfortunately, I am still with Bella, but what if Lindsey and I pretend to go out. It will make Lily and Sirius jealous. Oh this better work!  
  
"Try me?"  
  
"We go out." She looked at me with surprise.  
  
"James, this is definitely a bad idea. Us, go out, haha, James, you're my best friend. I wouldn't be able to . . . you know . . . kiss you." She said this hurriedly, but I still caught it.  
  
I chuckled. "Lindsey, come on. We won't have to kiss in private, maybe once or twice in public. Please! I really want Lily, and I know that you really want Sirius back."  
  
She started to blush. This is fun! "I guess," she finally answered.  
  
"Great! Now I have to break it off with Bella and you with Will."  
  
"I have to break up with Will. This is going to be hard. He has been absolutely wonderful to me."  
  
"It is our only choice!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Lindsey's Point of view)  
  
I can't believe I am breaking up with Will, for James! This is getting too weird. "Uh Will, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked slowly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
I led him into the Room of Requirement, which apparently set itself up with comfy coaches, a couple of boxes of tissues, and a nice fireplace. How convenient.  
  
"Will, this past month has been, amazing! It's just that- " He put his finger to my lips.  
  
"I know. You rushed into this too quickly. Lindsey, I like you a lot. You are a special girl, any guy would be lucky to have you. I was lucky. I know that you miss Sirius," he said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry Will."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm fine. Believe me, I understand your situation. I just hope we can remain friends."  
  
"Oh, definitely."  
  
I let out a long sigh and walked out of the Room of Requirements with Will.  
  
* * * *  
  
(James's point of view)  
  
Now I have to break it off with Bella. Finally, I have a reason! I have no idea where she is really. Maybe she is off with Mikul, hopefully! Then I have some sort of reason for breaking up with her.  
  
"Oh, hey Bella."  
  
"JAMES!" she squealed. She broke away from her friends and ran up to me. She gave me a kiss and I had to bite back a remark.  
  
"Can I have a word?" I asked seriously.  
  
"Uh, sure. Anything!"  
  
"I'm going to be blunt with this. Bella, we should see other people."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I don't like you like that, and I want to see other people."  
  
"You can't do this to me though!"  
  
"Yes I can. I don't want to date you anymore. Bella, we are through." I walked away leaving Bella behind me. Step two, getting people to believe that me and Lindsey are going out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Lily's Point of view)  
  
I can't believe Remus would do that to me! He is just so lucky that I didn't hex him. I would seriously have killed him!  
  
I headed through the portrait and made my way to an overstuffed arm chair; my favorite chair. Ten minutes later, James and Lindsey walk into the common room talking in low whispers. "What is so secret?" I whisper to them, as they take a seat on the coach. James draped his arm around Lindsey's shoulder.  
  
"Planning our date . . ." James said smiling.  
  
I practically choked on my own tongue. Lindsey, James, dating!? No way! "Date?"  
  
"Yeah!" they said in unison.  
  
"But what about Will and Bella?" I said like a blubbering fool.  
  
"We broke up with them," Lindsey replied simply.  
  
"Ah." I am speechless; absolutely speechless.  
  
"Well James, I am going to go upstairs. I need to study this time; you distract me too much," Lindsey said with a wink. She gave James a quick kiss on the lips and went upstairs. Well, then it must be true, she and James kissed.  
  
"So when did this happen?" I said, still slightly shocked.  
  
"A little earlier today."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm going to go Lily. Get some sleep; you look tired." He said sweetly. He walked over to me and gave me a hug.  
  
"Goodnight James." I said after his retreating back.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
(James's Point of view)  
  
Yesterday went well. Lily is definitely jealous. Now it is Sirius's turn for the green eyed monster to visit.  
  
"Morning Padfoot," I said to Sirius, who very clearly had a hangover.  
  
"Stop yelling!" Sirius shouted, grabbing his head.  
  
I just laughed. How cruel am I? "Maybe, you shouldn't have had that whole bottle of rum yesterday."  
  
"Now you tell me!" Sirius said bitterly.  
  
"Hey, don't blame me for this. You told me that you could hold your liquor."  
  
"You shouldn't have believed me."  
  
"Well, lets stop point fingers at each other. I have to go meet Lindsey at the lake. We are going to have a picnic."  
  
"You are going on a picnic with Lindsey?" Sirius asked curiously. He took out a little vial of potion and was about to drink it.  
  
"Yep; my new girlfriend!" I said happily. Sirius spit out whatever was in his mouth.  
  
"Lindsey is your girlfriend!?" Sirius shouted.  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist Padfoot. It's not like you are still going out with her!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
(James's point of view cont')  
  
"Lindsey, you should I have seen Sirius's face. It was priceless!"  
  
"Oh I wish I could've."  
  
"Hey guys!" We turned around and saw Rachel coming towards us.  
  
"Rachel, how are you? How is your family?" Lindsey asked sincerely. Rachel has been gone for a while now. There was a major crisis and she had to go home.  
  
"I'm fine, the family is getting along. It is so good to be back here."  
  
"I can imagine," I said smiling.  
  
"Anything new happen while I was gone?"  
  
"Actually yes. Lily broke up with Remus, Lindsey and Sirius split, and Bella and I broke up. Now, Lindsey and I are dating."  
  
"You and Lindsey? I would never have thought that. I mean, you guys are best friends."  
  
"Well, things change," Lindsey said smiling, leaning her head on my shoulder.  
  
"Good luck you two," Rachel said. She walked back up to the castle.  
  
"Great acting skills!" I said grinning.  
  
"Why thank-you!"  
  
"I really can't believe people believe this. Oh damn, Sirius and Lily are making their way over here," I said hurriedly.  
  
"What should we do?" Lindsey asked, starting to panic.  
  
I did the only thing I could think off. I grabbed her face and started kissing her. It wasn't like a make-out, it was like a friendly kiss, but to the outside eye, it looked otherwise.  
  
Someone cleared their throat in front of us. I let go of Lindsey's face and saw Sirius and Lily towering over us. "Oh hello guys!" I said sweetly, grabbing Lindsey's hand. She looked at me incredulously and I gave her a wink. She nodded slightly at the action and kept a hold on my hand.  
  
"Having fun?" Lily said, trying to cover her frown. I noticed it too and apparently so did Lindsey because she scooted closer to me. Way to play it up Linds!  
  
"Very!" Lindsey said kindly.  
  
"Oh well, yeah, we just wanted to say hi. We will see you later," Lily said quickly.  
  
"Bye." Sirius said quietly as he and Lily walked up the lawn.  
  
Once they were out of sight, Lindsey let go of my hand. "YES! IT IS WORKING!" she said brightly. I gave her a high five and we continued to eat.  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 12 done! Whoa, I am on a roll! Hope you like this! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Mucho thanks!  
  
-MissWillTurner 


	13. Really Good Acting Skills and Finding Ou...

How It All Began  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!  
  
Author's Note: Sorry! So terribly sorry! Life has been hectic, and well, I have been lazy. Yes, I admit it, I have been lazy. I hope this is well worth the wait thought!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
* * *  
  
(Lily's PoV)  
  
"I can't believe my own bloody best friend would so something like that!" Sirius shouted while we were walking up the stairs to the common room.  
  
"I don't know what to say really. I'm speechless."  
  
"Don't you give me that speechless shit Lily! You fancy James. Get over yourself and admit it!" Sirius bellowed.  
  
"Excuse me!" I was quite taken aback. "If you hadn't gotten all jealous, you and Lindsey would be upstairs snogging right now!" I shouted back. By now, I was red in the face. Sirius had walked over to a window that overlooked the grounds. I noticed he was looking over at Lindsey and James.  
  
"At least the person you're pining after, pines after you too," he whispered.  
  
"But Lindsey still loves- wait, James likes me?" This was certainly news to me.  
  
"Yes. It was obvious. He has liked you for the longest time but didn't do anything about it because he thought you wouldn't give him the right time of day."  
  
"Oh." That was all I could say. I really can't believe this. James likes me. The feeling is mutual, I must say! Wait, I didn't just say that!  
  
"And anyway, I don't blame Lindsey for hating me now"  
  
"She doesn't hate you Sirius! Quite the opposite in fact. She mopes around the room all the time. You just don't see her. She is constantly looking through old letters you gave her, and she sleeps with the old shirt she took from you about a year ago," the moment I said the old shirt comment I instantly regretted saying it. Sirius sniffed, looked up and gave a tiny smile.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Aww, Sirius! Believe me, if I could, I would change things. But I can't. So we just have to stick together!" * * *  
  
(James's PoV)  
  
"We should be heading on up," I said giving Lindsey a hand up.  
  
"Wait, James! Do you think they know anything?" Lindsey asked, putting a hand on my shoulder to stop me.  
  
"Of course not! Me and you have been best friends for a really long time. According to most, it was bound to happen," I said grinning. Lindsey nodded and we continued to walk.  
  
* * *  
  
We strolled into the common room minutes later, hand-in-hand, anticipating Lily and Sirius being there.  
  
"Hey James!" Lily greeted me.  
  
"Hey. What are you guys up to?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing too much. Getting ready to do some homework. Wanna join in?" Sirius asked lounging in a comfy red arm chair next to me.  
  
"Sure. We'll just get our books," Lindsey said, giving a half smile. She dragged me upstairs and I stopped her.  
  
"You really want to do homework with Sirius?" I inquired.  
  
"Anything to be with him again James. I miss him," she replied picking up my book bag, shoving some of my books, parchment and quills into it.  
  
"Okay." I grabbed the book bag out of her hand and we walked downstairs.  
  
* * * *  
  
"What is the main ingredient in the lighter than air potion again James?" Lindsey asked, looking towards me.  
  
"Lacewings, sweetheart," I said, causing Lindsey to smile in despite of herself. Lily and Sirius exchanged glances, but quickly looked down.  
  
"And I am all done with that essay!" Sirius said, leaning back, folding his arms over his chest and quite evidently staring at Lindsey.  
  
"Me too!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
I noticed Lindsey had one more sentence left to write and I had a few more words.  
  
"I am finally done!" Lindsey said smiling sweetly.  
  
The common room door swung open and in walked Remus. "Remus, how the hell have you been!?" Sirius said loudly. Remus flinched, smiled and then focused his attention to Lily.  
  
He walked over to Lily and whispered something in her ear. She frowned and yelled, "Remus, I don't want to hear it!" She ran upstairs and out of sight.  
  
Lindsey shook her head, knowing exactly what's going on while Sirius and I were left to fend for ourselves. "Remus, I'll talk to you only because you will always be one of my really good friends. I just want to know why you did what you did." Lindsey asked.  
  
"Stupidity. Didn't know a good thing when it came to me," he replied simply.  
  
"Well, you do have that right. You were awfully stupid. But, I will make an exception and forgive you. Look guys, I'll talk to you all later. Night James," Lindsey said. She bent down, gave me a goodnight kiss and waved.  
  
Sirius sighed heavily as he watched Lindsey's retreating back. He shook his head, and asked, "So what happened between you and Lily?"  
  
Remus turned bright red. "I sort of, uhm, cheating on her."  
  
I felt a white-hot anger come upon me. He had Lily! He had the one girl that I wanted and he treated her horribly. "What made you do it?"  
  
"I had never been the guy that the girls fainted over. You and Sirius are. Ever since I had started dating Lily, things changed. I was getting notes, and girls were talking to me. Girls were following me. I never had that before. I wanted to see what it were like to be you two."  
  
"Tell me Remus, did I ever cheat on Lindsey when we were dating?" Sirius said angrily. "I'm not like that; I would never have done that. If Lily meant something to you, like Lindsey meant and still means to me, you would not have done that!"  
  
"I thought she meant something to me. I guess I'm just not ready for something serious," Remus said embarrassedly.  
  
"It's alright. We are only 16. We have our whole lives ahead of us," I said knowingly. ((A/N: Ironic isn't it?))  
"Now tell me about you and Lindsey. When did that happen?" Remus said changing the subject.  
  
"Well, you know, things change. We were talking up in our dorm yesterday. I just felt so comfortable with her. One thing led to another and we started kissing, and here we are, dating." I must be the King of bullshit. I just pulled off one of the biggest lies in my life. Remus and Sirius bought it. They nodded, but Sirius looked down with a frown on his face.  
  
"I'm gonna head on up. Goodnight guys," I said at last and walked upstairs to my dorm.  
  
* * * *  
  
(Lindsey's PoV)  
  
All night I tossed and turned unable to get any sleep at all. I couldn't get Sirius's face out of my mind. Every time I would close my eyes, it would be he I see. Eventually, I just gave up and walked around the room. My eyes instantly darted to a piece of parchment on Lily's desk. Curiosity got the best of me, and I admit it, I snuck a glance at it. My suspicions were confirmed. Lily likes James. Maybe she meant to hide it or something, I don't know. Now I feel really bad. I don't want Lily to secretly hate me because I am 'kissing' James or anything. It's all an act.  
  
Another thing that has been getting to me is the fact that Sirius keeps looking at me with these longing eyes. I miss him so much, and I don't know what to do. I can tell already that Lily and Sirius are jealous, which makes me think, why the hell did Sirius break up with me in the first place? I never really thought of Sirius as the jealous type either. Oh well, what can you do?  
  
As I pull back the curtains of my four-poster, I notice that it is pouring outside. My favorite weather; made my favorite weather by Sirius. Today is not going to be a good day.  
  
"Good morning!" Lily exclaimed, fixing her tie.  
  
"Same," I said, sluggishly getting out of bed. "Ugh, what classes do we have today?"  
  
"Potions, Transfiguration, Advanced Charms and Ancient Ruins," Lily said, ticking off each subject on her fingers.  
  
I sighed and shook my head. After getting dressed, Lily and I walked downstairs. James, Sirius and Remus were there already. I broke away from Lily and walked ever so slowly towards James, took his hand, gave him a small kiss and smiled. Lily looked away and strolled over towards Sirius.  
Lily and Sirius walked out before we did and Remus stopped us. "What's going on you two?"  
  
"What do you mean?" James asked innocently.  
  
"You both are not really going out are you?"  
  
"Remus! You have to promise not to tell anyone!" I said in a loud whisper.  
  
"I thought as much. How come?"  
  
"Let's just say, it's a matter of jealousy," James said giving a half smile.  
  
"You want to make Sirius and Lily jealous, why?"  
  
"Remus, must we spell it out for you!" I said angrily.  
  
"No, no, you're right. I won't say a word. I swear!"  
  
* * * *  
  
(James's PoV)  
  
So now Remus knows. Oh geez, I hope things won't spread. I should trust Remus, shouldn't I? Merlin knows that I'd be a horrible friend if I didn't. "James, we're in front of the class, Alcon would have a cow if he saw any of his students holding hands," Lindsey said smiling. I grinned back and let go of her hand. We entered the classroom and the only seats left were next to Sirius, Lily and Snape. Lindsey took a seat next to Lily. Sorry Remus, I sat down next to Sirius.  
  
"You know what this reminds me of?" Sirius whispered quietly. "4th year, when I would poke Lindsey in the back and give her notes."  
  
I nodded and looked down. I remember those days. I glanced over at Sirius and saw that he was scribbling something down on a piece of parchment. Ever so slightly, I read what he was writing.  
  
Lindsey,  
  
Look, I am terribly sorry about everything that has been going on. I must say, lately, you have been the only thing on my mind. I'm sorry for how our relationship ended. And I do take full responsibility. I just want to start over. Can we talk after class, in private? I'll meet you under the oak tree by the lake.  
  
-Sirius  
  
"Lindsey, psst, Lindsey!" Sirius said quietly, but loud enough for Lindsey to hear. She turned around and looked at Sirius.  
  
"Yes. . .?"  
  
"Here." Sirius handed her the tiny folded piece of parchment and she turned around.  
  
I saw her open the note and read it. She quickly wiped her eyes and slowly nodded. Sirius smiled. So Sirius wants her back, this is definitely not good, well it's good for Lindsey, but I'm still working on Lily.  
  
After about another 30 minutes of listening to Alcon drone on about, Merlin knows what, we were dismissed.  
  
As we were walking out of the classroom, I stopped Lindsey. Before I could say anything Lindsey said, "Don't you worry your pretty little head off James! I won't blow our cover, even though this is really what I want, but I wouldn't do that to you." She added as an afterthought, awfully loud, "See you later sweetheart!" I smiled and waved.  
  
* * * *  
  
(Sirius's PoV)  
  
I can't believe she agreed to meet me here. I thought that after what I had done, she would never speak to me again. I am one step closer to getting her back. The only obstacle standing in my way is in the form of my bespectacled best friend. Well, all I can really do is become friends with her once again.  
  
Here she comes; slowly descending the green grass of the grounds, rain cascading down in sheets. Her normally wavy hair drenched and her uniform soaked. As she came closer, I noticed a trace of a watery smile. "Hey Sirius," she said sweetly, wiping her wet locks out of her face.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You wanted to talk?"  
  
"Uhh, right! Okay, I wanted to explain my actions awhile ago. When we broke up, I was incredibly stupid. I let jealousy get the best of me rather than listen to you rationally, and I'm sorry about that. And about that outburst a couple of days ago; I was drunk. Like, fall on my arse, hangover for the next 3 days drunk. Once again, I was not rational and acted like it. I want you to know that I did not mean a single thing that I said that day. I also want you to know that I want to become friends again. Not talking to you is driving me crazy." After saying all this, I let out a much need sigh and wait with baited breath to hear what Lindsey had to say.  
"Whoa, that is really a lot to take in. Well, I would love to be friends again. And I forgive you," she said grinning. I smiled largely and gave her a hug.  
  
"Let's head on back. You are absolutely sopping. Wouldn't want you to catch anything," I suggested.  
  
"Good idea!" she laughed. I had not heard her laugh in the longest time. I missed it.  
  
As we were walking up the lawn, I decided to be bold and inquire her about her new relationship with Prongs. "I would have never thought that you and James would begin dating."  
  
"Neither did I. I'm glad it happened though. I get to see James in a whole new light. He is very gentlemanly when he wants to be," she replied, looking down, apparently fascinated by the water on the individual blades of grass.  
  
"Hmm, I'm sure. Isn't the rain just wonderful?" I asked, changing the subject.  
  
She pivoted her head and smiled, "Indeed it is. The rain calms and soothes me, my absolute favorite weather of all time. Course' I have other reasons, but those are the two main ones." We reached the doors and I held it open for her. "Thanks."  
  
We walked in and she instantly shivered. I wrapped my cloak around her and we walked to our next class, Transfiguration.  
  
* * * *  
  
(Lily's PoV)  
  
I really wonder what's keeping Lindsey and Sirius. Who would have thought that they would be late for class?  
  
"Okay class, today we will be transfiguring a desk into a cat. Now partner-"Professor McGonagall began. She was interrupted by Lindsey and Sirius barging in.  
  
"Sorry Professor," they both muttered and Lindsey took a seat next to me.  
  
"As I was saying, partner up!"  
  
Lindsey and I agreed to be partners. About 10 minutes in, Lindsey turned to me. "Oh and by the way, I know you like James."  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's Note: Wow! I finished my next chapter. Hope you all like it. Please review! 


	14. Ten Things I Like About Him

**How It All Began**  
  
A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for the late chapter, I just finished taking my finals, and my research paper is over, done, and graded. A! Woo!! Anyway, I got the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban soundtrack. It is bloody brilliant! Absolutely amazing! I have listened to it non-stop for weeks. The movie is bloody brilliant as well; I love Dan Radcliffe. Haha! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
--------  
  
(Lily's pov)

"What!? I do NOT like him!" I shouted in a whisper. As soon as I said this, McGonagall looked over at me, tapped her wand on the table, gave me a stern look and went back to helping Remus. "I do not like him," I said even quieter.

"If you didn't like him so much, you would not have denied it twice in the span of 30 someard seconds," Lindsey retorted. She smirked and turned back to writing some notes.

"Even if I did like him, which I don't, (I said that part quickly) I couldn't and wouldn't be able to do anything about! If you failed to noticed, you, my best friend, is dating him."

She couldn't let me have the last word. "Even if that wasn't the case (she was mimicking me), you still wouldn't do-" before she could finish her statement Professor McGonagall interrupted her.

"GIRLS!! That's it! If I hear one more thing from either of you, non-work related, I will split you both up!" Lindsey and I nodded and remained quiet for the rest of the class.

(Outside class)

"Lindsey, love, I have to talk to you for a moment," James said while outside of the classroom. I felt my hand clench and jealousy build up inside of me.

"Sure sweetheart!" She ran over to him, and they formed a huddle.

(James's pov)

"Did she say anything about me?" I asked excitedly, may I add, a bit too excitedly.

"She did."

"And..." I need to know, I need to know!

"And, she is denying the fact that she likes you, (my face had fallen), but, I have proof that she fancies you!" Lindsey said sweetly.

"Lindsey, I love you so much right now!" I hugged her tightly, kissed her cheek and gave her a high five. As you can tell, I am extremely happy right now!

"Calm down! Calm down. Come with me upstairs and I'll show you what I saw last night," Lindsey replied and as an after thought, she said very loudly, "James and I are going upstairs, we will be back in 10 minutes, 15 minutes the most!"

They all nodded, although, I noticed that Lily had narrowed her eyes at the 'going upstairs' comment. Me being the smart ass that I am brought it up. "We are going to snog, if that's what you think Lils!" She smiled in spite of herself and through her notebook at my head. I caught it. "Hope you don't mind me keeping this." Before she could say anything, I grabbed Lindsey's hand and we dashed up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

"Fizzing Whizbees!" I shouted happily. The fat lady in the pink dress gasped at the noise, tsked at me for being so loud and swung open. "Well! Don't just stand there. Go get it!" Lindsey ran up the stairs to the girls' dorms. Two minutes later, she walked back down with a piece of parchment in her hand.

"Read," she said. I obeyed and I felt my glasses slide down the bridge of my nose from the amount of sweat on my face. "Calm down, love," she added, noticing a group of four 5th year girls eyeing her and me.

"Did she really write this?" I narrowed my eyes, pushed my glass back up and ran a hand through my already disheveled hair. "You know my hand-writing. You have her notebook, compare the writing." Lindsey had a point.

I opened the notebook and flipped to a random page. '10 Things Why I Like James Potter' was scrawled across the top. I gaped, and looked toward Lindsey, who, apparently, had never seen this list before. Number 1. The way he tries to mess up his already messed up hair and make it look like he was just flying. Number 2. The way his glasses slide down his nose when he is nervous. Number 3. The way he is so confident and out-going. Number 4. His beautiful hazel/ brown eyes. They are so intense and filled with emotion. Number 5. The fact that he can match my intelligence and that we can actually have debates. "And the list goes on..." I said in amazement.

"What a dolt! Throwing that notebook at you. But, anyway, you see that the hand-writing is one in the same!" Lindsey shaking her head and grinning.

Recovering from that shock, I smiled widely and said, "Maybe we should go back down."

"Maybe we should," she replied softly. I put my arm around her and we walked out and downstairs to the Great Hall.

(Great Hall- Lily)

"Have fun you two?" I asked, painfully however. "Oh yes! A blast!" Lindsey said smiling. "

A bloody brilliant 15 minutes, I must say!" James added, grinning.

"Would you two quit it? I am trying to eat my Shepard's pie," Sirius said quite seriously, but quickly broke out into a laugh.

"Bullocks babe, you're not even eating," Lindsey replied taking a seat next to James. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and I could see Sirius's expression change completely.

"Well, I should go. I forgot something outside," Sirius said quickly, reaching across the table and taking his cloak from Lindsey.

"But it's pouring!" Lindsey said, sounding extremely concerned.

"Ah, well. I like rain. It won't be too much of a problem." Sirius sprinted out of the Great Hall and into the storm.

"He is going to get sick," Lindsey said knowingly.

(James's pov)

"Mr. Potter, do you have any idea where Mr. Black is?" Professor Vector asked.

"Well, yeah. I can go get him," I offered. Anything to get out of Arithmancy! I gathered my books, nodded to Lindsey and Lily and walked out of the door. He must be outside. He has to be. Is he?

I ran down many flights of stairs and finally reached the door to outside. I clasped the hook on my cloak and walked over to the lake, where I saw a figure, presumably Sirius. "Padfoot, what are you doing out here?"

"Getting wet," he replied dryly. Obviously not in the mood, I take it.

"Besides that. What did you have to get from out here?"

"You don't get it, do you James? You always get everything. You were blessed with a wonderful family, fantastic quidditch skills, and the girl of MY dreams!"

"You're amazing at quidditch, and if I am not mistaken, you dumped the girl of YOUR dreams. Don't give me that shit Sirius. You did this to yourself and you know it. I don't want to fight with you, but you messed up and I am not going to be the scapegoat for your mistake." "

"Yeah, well, what happened to Lily?" The inescapable question that I was dreading! "What about Lily? We are friends. End of story. Nothing will ever come of it." Sirius didn't look convinced. "Can we just go inside, huh? I am freezing my arse off and I really do not want to be in hospital being treated for pneumonia." Sirius smiled. He got up, brushed himself off and we walked back up to the castle.

Once inside, both Sirius and I shook our heads to rid our hair of water (think dog like) and headed toward Arithmancy. We still had about 20 minutes left of class. "Ah, Mr. Black, so good to see you join us. Please, do take a seat and take out your notebook." Sirius blushed, took a seat next to Lily and began to write the notes that were scrawled on the board.

(Lily's pov)

"Where were you?"

"Outside," Sirius stated plainly.

"In the pouring rain?"

"Uh, yes?" Sirius replied, briefly glancing my way and then back at his notebook.

"What are you writing? It doesn't look like notes." "Must you be so nosey?" Sirius said a tad bit impatiently.

"Yes," I persisted. I heard Sirius snort and I smiled.

"I don't want to be here. I rather be underneath a tree writing, or flying. It is amazing to fly in the rain. You get this very surreal sensation. I love it!" Sirius exclaimed, eyes lighting up.

"I can imagine," I replied dreamily. I closed my eyes and the image of me on a broom, James behind me, holding onto my waist soared through my mind. My wind whipping in the breeze, and James whispering soft words in my ear.

I sigh, out loud and heard Sirius chuckle loudly. I open my eyes to see the entire class, including Professor Vector starring at me. I look around and turn a brilliant shade of scarlet. This isn't good. I muttered my apologies and went back to my work. "Must have been some daydream you were having just before," Sirius whispered.

I became flushed. "Did I do anything...embarrassing?"

"Would you consider saying, "I love you with all of my heart, my handsome lion" in French embarrassing?"

"Holy shit! I said that. Do I even know how to speak French? Wait, do you speak French?"

"Obviously you do, and yes I do speak French," Sirius said smiling, and then added, "One of the few in the class who do. You're lucky Lils!"

"How do you say that in French?"

"Je t'aime avec tout mon coeur, mon lion beau," Sirius cooed. "Now quit it, I got notes to take."

I smiled and went back to my work.

"What was that about Lily?" James asked laughing once we were outside.

"Fell asleep I guess. That never happens to me usually," I said and shrugged. It doesn't.

"All I could make out was the word lion. I can hardly fathom what context that was from," James replied grinning. Does he know something? "Don't worry, I can't speak French." I let out a heavy sigh, not audible, thankfully.

"Come on guys. We should go on up. You know, get a head start on things," Lindsey said lifting her bag on to her shoulder. It slid off and to the ground; spilling everything. "Damn!"

"Here, I got it," Sirius said, scooping up all her supplies and books.

"Thanks!" Lindsey exclaimed, grinning widely.

(Common room - Remus's pov)

Everything in this room can be summed up with this one word: tension. Yes, there is tons of it. Prongs and Lindsey are trying to play up their relationship, while Padfoot is glaring at Prongs and Lily is a shade of pink. Could things get any thicker?

This is starting to get out of hand. Sirius wants Lindsey back. Lily more than likely fancies James. Why can't they comprehend this and get on with their lives.

"I'm going upstairs!" Sirius exclaimed. He jumped up, gathered his chess set in his arms, smiled and ran upstairs.

"I wonder what's bugging 'im," James thought out loud. I shrugged and went back to supposedly 'reading' my book.

Yawning, Lindsey placed James' hand in his lap, got up, kissed him, walked over to me, kissed my cheek; walked over to Lily, whispered something in her ear, in which Lily smiled, and strolled upstairs.

"James, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure Moony!" James said.

I sat down next to him. "When will this charade be over?"

"What charade?" Lily had overheard.  
  
"No charade, what charade?" James asked quickly, glaring up at me.  
  
"The one that Remus asked about," Lily explained, rationally.  
  
"Ah, well, it's nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just forget it Lils. I got to go, class tomorrow...test...notes...busy...bye!" James said rushed.  
  
(James' Pov)  
  
I have to do something. I can't believe Remus said that so loudly. Lily suspects something. She is BOUND to tell Sirius. Not good...Not good...Not good!! I gotta talk to Lindsey, and quickly.  
  
"James, do you REALLY like her?" Sirius asked all of a sudden.  
  
"I thought you were asleep," I replied.  
  
"Couldn't...I need to know this first." Sirius persisted.  
  
"I like her, yes."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"Uh..." this question was difficult to answer; as a sister, yes...something more, no.  
  
"Hmm...I see," replied Sirius. "Does she know?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Does she know that your feelings for her are nothing more than a like, a lust?"  
  
"I dunno. Stop pestering me!"  
  
I faintly heard Sirius huff and slam his curtains shut. Why is he acting like such a freaking baby? I am positive that Sirius wants Lindsey back. Maybe me and Lindsey should stage a very public fight...or maybe, just maybe, we could fight upstairs, have her come downstairs crying, but make sure that Sirius is down in the common room to rebound her! Oh the possibilities! I must talk to her tomorrow morning!  
  
I sauntered down the stairs, and plopped down into an over-stuffed chair. I threw my bag on the floor, sighed and leaned back. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Just the person I wanted to talk to!" I said, recognizing Lindsey's footsteps.  
  
"Oh, I am so flattered! How may I help you?" She parked herself in a chair next to mine, and threw her bag down next to mine.  
  
"We need to break-up. Sirius is pestering me with stupid questions and Lily has been turning so red, I think she might just explode."  
  
"And how do you suppose we go about this, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"We start fighting down here, I drag you upstairs, we fight some more, not really, but to the average eye, yes. We send Sirius down here, when we are done talking, I mean fighting, you clamber down the stairs with tears in your eyes, thanks to a certain tear charm, and Sirius is there to console you. Thus, you and Sirius slowly but surely, become a couple again."  
  
"And what about you and Lily?"  
  
"Haven't thought about that part yet. The plan still needs some fine tuning."  
  
"It is very clever. Phase two will start next Friday!"  
  
"Excellent!"  
  
A/N: Hope you like it. Please check out my new story, "Something In Those Eyes". Please review.  
  
-MissSiriusBlack1020


	15. Let Things Run Its Course

How It All Began  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters, although I do wish that I did own a few!   
  
Thanks: Thank-you to my friend Cassy, who is CONSTANTLY badgering me to write my next chapter. I get my motivation from her bugging me. I would also like to thank her for giving me the ideas for this chapter. Honestly, I was stuck in a rut, and I had NO idea what I was going to do for this. I mean I did have some idea, but it wasn't glued together. It just didn't seem right. Anyway, thanks!  
  
(Sirius' pov)  
  
"I wonder what's going on up there," I said, indicating the loud voice of Lindsey and James.  
  
"Probably having a contest on who is the loudest. You know how strange they-" but before Lily could finish her train of thought, Lindsey came hurtling down the stairs and out of the portrait hole, crying. James strolled down moments later.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?!" I growled, cornering James. I was livid!  
  
James shrugged. "Things happen, ya know," he replied.  
  
I made to hit him, but I just couldn't. Instead, I dashed out of the common room to search for Lindsey, still carrying that necklace I had bought for her for the holidays.  
  
Once I reached the door to the grounds of Hogwarts, I flung them opened and instantly shivered. It was pouring, not to mention that it is extremely cold in the middle of December. Biting back the frigidness of the day, I sprinted towards Lindsey who was positively soaked, sitting on a huge rock. Her hair hung limply, in loose curls, as she titled her head to hide her face. "Lindsey!" I shouted.  
  
I got her attention, obviously, because she turned her head towards me. "What are you doing out here?" she whispered.  
  
I took a seat down next to her, with my arm around her waist. "To see how you are. I was and still am worried about you," I replied genuinely.  
  
"Don't be! You have nothing to be worried about," she said, shivering. She had run out without a cloak.  
  
"Here, take my cloak. You are shivering," I said, handing her my cloak, and instantly shivered from the new coldness that enveloped me.  
  
"But now you'll be cold," she replied earnestly.  
  
"I don't matter. You matter. I want you warm," I said, wrapping my arms around her body. I could see new tears formulating in the corners of her eyes. Very quietly, I added, "I want you back. You mean the world to me!"  
  
She looked up at me and then back down. "Do you mean that?"  
  
"Of course I do," I said even quieter. I heard her give a sob. "Please don't cry. I couldn't stand being the one who made you cry again."  
  
"Can I be totally honest with you as well?"  
  
"You know you can."  
  
"I want you back too." She smiled sweetly, and I leaned down, ever so slightly and was caught by her lips.  
  
After a minute of sweet kissing, I said very confidently, "I love you. I want you to know that. I have never been so sure of anything in my life until now." I reached down into my pocket and pulled out that locket I was going to give her. "Look, I know this is a little early, but since you already knew what I was planning on giving you for the holidays, I might as well give you it now."  
  
She gasped and lifted up her hair for me to clasp the necklace around her neck. "I love it! And, I love you too."  
  
We sat there with our foreheads together for a long while, listening to the rain that engulfed us and the thunder that clattered in the near distance. "You know, this reminds me of another time we once shared," I muttered.  
  
"And what time would that be?" she questioned.  
  
"The first time I kissed you. We were in the rain, remember?" I said.  
  
She beamed and gave me a kiss. "Yes, I remember."  
  
I stood up, and took her hand in mine. We walked back to Hogwarts together.  
  
((Written under the influence of 'The Scientist' by Coldplay))  
  
(Meanwhile- James' pov)  
  
"James, what did you do to her?" Lily questioned, now rounding on me.  
  
"We broke up," I replied.  
  
"What happened? Tell me really!" she pleaded. She gazed at me. I need to tell her the truth.  
  
"Look, we didn't really break up and we never really went out to begin with. I 'went out' with her to make Sirius jealous so she can get him back. We didn't want to trick anyone. I just wanted to help her out. She has always been such an amazing friend to me," I answered.  
  
Her brow was burrowed and then her face suddenly softened. "You did that for her?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes," I replied, uneasily.  
  
"That has got to be one of the sweetest things I have EVER heard. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone!"  
  
I sighed. I hated doing this to her; lying and all, but this was the only way to explain myself to her. "You know James, I was just about to head down to the library, care to join me?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to!" I raced upstairs and collected my books.  
  
"It is terribly dreadful outside," Lily muttered.  
  
"I know what you mean. It is so dark and gloomy. It is definitely not the greatest way to end a weekend."  
  
"I totally agree," she said, glancing over at me. I grinned at her and she blushed, turning away quickly. Before I had the chance to do anything, we had arrived at the library.  
  
Madam Pince greeted us stiffly and we walked to the back where all the astronomy books were. Professor Sinistra had mentioned that we had a huge project coming up and that we better start looking up constellations and whatnot.  
  
I opened up a rather large and dusty book and immediately began to cough. Lily looked up and began to giggle. "So I'm allergic to dust, sue me," I said while chuckling.  
  
"No need to get snippy Mr. Potter," she replied laughing once more.  
  
Another ten minutes or so passed and Lily was deeply absorbed by the book she was reading. I heard her faintly start to sing, '-I thought love was only true in fairytales. Meant for someone else, but not for me. Oh love was out to get me. That's the way it seems-'. She stopped the second she noticed me staring at her. "Oh Merlin! I am so sorry," she said quickly, blushing heavily.  
  
"What was it that you were singing?" I asked curiously.  
  
She looked down. "Just some muggle band called The Monkees. The song was 'I'm A Believer'. I used to love them when I was like 9. They broke up awhile ago. It is just that I can't get some of their songs out of my head," she replied quickly.  
  
((Terribly sorry, I had to add that in. I'm currently listening to The Monkees, and I thought, 'hey, that would be perfect! Lily is a muggle- born, and the 60's was not that far away.' Anyway, on with the story!!))  
  
"No need to be sorry," I said smiling. She nodded and then went back to reading. That girl will be my wife one day. She just doesn't know it yet!  
  
"Uhm, James? What was our project about again?" Lily asked an hour later.  
  
"Research a star or constellation in books and then observe it at night every so often. After that is all done, we have to make a life-like diagram showing its movements in the sky."  
  
"And we get partners for this?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Would you like to be my partner James?" Lily inquired shyly.  
  
"Of course. It would be an honor to work with dear Miss Evans," I answered jovially.  
  
She smirked and went back to work. "Do you know if we get to pick what constellation or star we want?"  
  
"I'm sure we get to. We'll just have to check with Sinistra. I'm sure Sirius will of course pick the Dog Star!"  
  
Lily let out a roar of laughter that was enough to surprise me. "Oh gosh! Aren't I just a class act today? I'm sorry!"  
  
"Stop apologizing. It is okay to have fun every once and a while!"  
  
"You are right and oh Merlin, look at the time! We should head on up now!"  
  
We checked out some books and made our way to Gryffindor Tower, 7th floor.  
  
We reached the Fat Lady portrait, said the password, 'Ursa Major', and entered into the comfy common room. Sirius and Lindsey were huddled by the fire, very much asleep. I grabbed Lily's hand and we quietly tip toed to the bottom of the girl's dorm steps.  
  
"Good night James!" Lily whispered.  
  
"Night!" She got on the tips of her toes and gave my cheek a kiss.  
  
"See you tomorrow, partner!" She ran upstairs and out of sight.  
  
"Aha, she kissed me!" I shouted quietly and I, myself, ran up the stairs to my dorm to go to bed and dream of my Lily flower!  
  
"Morning Prongs!" Remus shouted into my ear.  
  
"Nice to see you this morning," I mumbled, my eyes still closed.  
  
"Indeed, now get up Prongsy Wongsy!" Moony exclaimed right into my ear. "Anyway, do you have a partner for Astronomy yet?"  
  
"Actually, I do."  
  
"No! Who?"  
  
"Lily!" I said, sighing, as I put on my glasses.  
  
"Are you kidding me? How did you ask her?"  
  
"I didn't ask her my dear friend. On the contrary, she asked me last night while we were at the library together."  
  
"I'm happy for you!"  
  
"Thanks. I haven't been this happy in a long time. Now, who do you suppose you'll work with on this project Moony?"  
  
"I'll ask Frank (Longbottom). No worries!"  
  
(Astronomy class)  
  
"Take your seats, take your seats!" Professor Sinistra exclaimed as she entered the Astronomy Tower.  
  
I took a seat next to Lily, and Remus was on my other side. Sirius and Lindsey situated themselves in the back of the class. Bella was sitting in front of me, Mikul next to her. She turned around and said to Lily, "Lily, I am so sorry about these past couple of weeks. Can we be friends again?"  
  
"Sure. It has been awkward in the dorm with us not talking."  
  
This was new. Lindsey and Sirius were back together, Sirius will barely speak three words to me, and Lily and Bella are friends again. I am truly pissed off that Sirius won't talk to me though. My best friend who just happens to live at my house is angry at me. Does he even realize that I did that for him and Lindsey and partially to benefit myself, which honestly didn't work out as well as I had planned? Does he realize that if it weren't for me, he and Lindsey would only be 'friends'?  
  
"Mr. Potter, would you please break out of your reverie and join us here back in class?" Sinistra said curtly.  
  
"Ah yes! Sorry about that professor," I said apologetically.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying, you are to pick a partner and study either a star or a constellation from books and then observe it outside in the night sky. After that is done, I want you all to make a diagram of the star or constellation's movement in relation to the Earth's rotation. Any questions?"  
  
Sirius immediately raised his hand. "Can I have-"  
  
"Yes Mr. Black, you may have your star. Any other questions class?" Sinistra asked, quite exasperated. She looked around. "No questions, right then! Pick partners!"  
  
"Hey partner!" Lily exclaimed, scooting closer to me.  
  
"Why hello Lily flower!" Lily blushed at the name.  
  
"Okay well, Prongs (she emphasized the name), let us pick our star or constellation!" Lily pulled the list closer to herself to examine it. "Ah yes! Can we pick this one: Perseus?"  
  
"Whatever you want luv," I replied cheekily. Once again, I had hit something, and Lily flushed.  
  
"Great! Do you want to go to the library with me during lunch or after dinner?"  
  
"How about after dinner? I work better at night," I answered.  
  
"That's fine with me. Anytime is good!" she said cheerfully.  
  
(Lily's pov)  
  
Okay, so I REALLY like James Potter. I admit it! His charms got to me and now I find myself hanging on his every word. There is something seriously wrong with me. I have to meet James in an hour. I am currently in my room, stressing out! Lindsey is on her bed, reading an article on Jim Morrison. He was in the muggle band, The Doors, but what most didn't know was that he is a wizard and is at large in the wizarding world.  
  
"Lily, you have got to read these lyrics to his new song!" Lindsey said, jumping up and down on her bed.  
  
"I don't have time. Can you please do my hair and makeup for me?"  
  
Lindsey arched an eyebrow at me. "Sure, what is the occasion Lils?"  
  
"No occasion. I just want to look nice, you know, for when I meet James in the library," Lily said quickly.  
  
"Just admit it, you like him!" Lindsey exclaimed, tossing her magazine to the side and leaping off of her bed. "Now turn around so I can work with your hair!"  
  
Half and hour later, I stood in front of the mirror. My hair was down, in loose curls that framed my face, and cascaded down my back. Two front strands were pulled back and tied together in an emerald green ribbon to give me that 'hippy' look. My eyes were outlined in black eyeliner and had a shimmering white and light green shadow on it. My lips were glossed as well. Lindsey also decided that I was in need of a clothing change. I now wore an emerald green ribbed V-neck sweater with a denim skirt that ended just below my knees. I had on my regular shoes. I didn't even recognize myself.  
  
"You like it?" Lindsey asked shyly.  
  
"Like it? I love it! Thank you so much. And now, let me see those lyrics you were talking about!"  
  
Twenty-eight minutes later, I threw the magazine on the bed. "Oh but Jim Morrison is so dreamy!" I called out goofily. Lindsey laughed.  
  
"Go! I do believe a certain chaser is waiting for you!"  
  
I ran down the stairs rather ungracefully, tripping on my shoes and stumbling down the stairs. I landed on my arse and glanced above me. James was towering over me, he looked amused. "What an entrance!" James said, grinning. He offered a hand to me, which I, of course, accepted.  
  
"Thank you," I mumbled, now very red in the face. Oh boy! That was happening to me a lot lately.  
  
"You look great! Mind if I ask what the occasion is?" James inquired, smirking. We exited the common room and made our way to the library.  
  
"Thanks. You know, Lindsey asked me the same exact question. There is no occasion. I just felt like looking nice, that's all!" I said, 'accidentally' brushing my hand across James' hand. I felt little tingles go up and down my spine. I was not beginning to fall for him, I already fell! I heard James gulp and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him take peek at me.  
  
We arrived at the library and took a seat at the far end of it, totally secluded.  
  
I took out a book and started writing down notes. James started drawing what Perseus looked like and what stars were around it. After about an hour, we shared our notes.  
  
"Perseus can be best seen in December at 9 PM, so we are in luck! There are 8 named stars in it and its visible latitudes are between 90 degrees and -35 degrees. Now that we know that, let's head to the Astronomy Tower to check it out!" I said excitedly.  
  
James nodded. I shouldn't be this excited at the thought of me and James in the Astronomy Tower. If anyone found out, they would quickly jump to the conclusion that James and I were snogging, which isn't necessarily a bad idea but nevertheless, it isn't the best rumor to spread around school. I have a reputation to uphold. But before I go on, I should explain this; the Astronomy Tower is notoriously known for where all the couples go for some 'privacy'.  
  
"Come on Lily! We have to go to Gryffindor Tower first so I can get something and then we can head to the Astronomy Tower!" James said, breaking me out of my thought. He grabbed my hand and led me to the tower. "I will be out in one minute!"  
  
True to his word, James was back in one minute time and whisked me off to the Astronomy Tower. Climbing up the steep staircase, giggles were heard. "Oh shit! There are couples there."  
  
"Eh, don't worry about it! Just pretend they aren't even there!" James said, taking the steps two at a time.  
  
We entered a cozy circular dome. The ceiling was all glass, so one could see through it. At one spot in the room, a Ravenclaw was busy making out with her Hufflepuff boyfriend. I turned around and opened up the door to the terrace part of the room. James followed.  
  
"It is chilly out here," I stammered, shivering from the cold.  
  
"Here, take this," James said, offering me his Gryffindor cloak. He, himself, had an all black one on. I took it obligingly and pretty soon, we were lying down, facing the starry night sky.  
  
"It is absolutely gorgeous out here!" I whispered.  
  
"It really is. Ah, look, there it is!" James said, pointing to a far off constellation.  
  
I followed his finger and saw the figure. "That is very nice!"  
  
We made a chart and labeled where it was, and at what latitudes. Twenty minutes later, we entered the room to see the couple gone.  
  
"How about we sit over there, just to warm up," James suggested, tossing his cloak to the side.  
  
"Good idea!" I took off his cloak, folded it and placed it on one of the nearby chairs. I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. I don't know what's coming over me. I am becoming a terrible flirt.  
  
"Tired?" James asked, stroking my hair.  
  
"Mmhmm," I answered incoherently. James suddenly stopped and turned me around. "Yes?" I questioned.  
  
"I need to do this, just, don't say anything," James said hurriedly.  
  
"Okay, what-" he cut me off with a finger to my lips.  
  
"Shh," he whispered. He leaned in and I automatically knew what was going to happen. I felt his hot breath on my face as he inhaled and exhaled sharply. He then went in for the kill and I felt his warm, sweet lips on mine. I almost got lost in his kiss, but soon put my hands on his chest and pushed him away.  
  
"James, no."  
  
"Why not?" he questioned, looking me in the eye.  
  
I glanced down, breaking the eye contact, "Because, I just can't."  
  
"But, you were, flirting with me. All the signs..." James mumbled.  
  
"There were no signs James. I'm so sorry!" I now felt horrible. Not only was I flirting with him and giving off quite an air that screamed, 'KISS ME DAMMIT', I lied to him.  
  
I picked myself up, and ran down the stairs. "Lily, wait!" I turned around. "Don't risk getting caught. I have an invisibility cloak. Just come back up!" I slowly walked up the stairs. James wrapped the cloak around both of us and we began our trip at a slow and steady pace. My heart was pumping and so was his. I don't think I can face him tomorrow! It would hurt my heart too much.  
  
After arriving in Gryffindor Tower, I said goodnight and sprinted up to my dorm, to find Lindsey lying on her bed, with a sleeping Sirius next to her. She made to sit up. "Anything happen?" she murmured.  
  
I let out a sob and collapsed onto my bed. She quickly took Sirius' arm, which was draped around her and put it to his side. She rushed over to me. "Lily, what happened?"  
  
"I like him so much, and I broke his heart, and I can't face him anymore and I don't know what to do!" I cried, burying my head in my pillow.  
  
"Aww, sweetie! Don't worry! Just tell me what transpired tonight."  
  
"Library, astronomy tower, stars, fire, kiss, pushed away, awkwardness!" I mumbled.  
  
"Is that all?" Lindsey asked, trying her hardest to comprehend this all.  
  
I nodded my head furiously and threw my pillow across the room. "I'm such a dolt!"  
  
"No you are not! Don't say that. I understand how you feel. But, I must ask this because it is truly bothering me; why did you push him away?"  
  
"I don't want to get hurt again. After what happened with Remus, and he is SUCH a nice guy, usually dependable and loyal, I figured that if Remus was capable of something like that, James would be too. Leave it all to my over active imagination I guess."  
  
"Trust me on this one; James is a dependable friend and a very loyal one at that. I can imagine he would be the same in a rela-" Lindsey started saying but soon covered her mouth. "Oh bugger!"  
  
"No need to do that. James told me what you guys were doing before. And I think it's sweet, you know, helping you get back with Sirius," I whispered.  
  
"See, he is a sweet guy! Besides, I know you fancy him, so just go with your feelings. They always guide you correctly," Lindsey said, rising from my bed to join Sirius back on her own. "Goodnight Lily. See you in the morning. I trust you'll be going to classes?" Lindsey stated as more of a question than anything.  
  
"Yes, classes, I shall be there!" I said while drawing my curtains closed.  
  
I heard Sirius grumble and Lindsey laugh. "Is it morning?" Sirius muttered.  
  
"Nope, not yet sweetheart. Go back to sleep and I'll wake you up," Lindsey murmured. I heard bed springs move, the smack of lips and then more bed springs. All was quiet after that.  
  
(James' pov)  
  
I woke up early this morning and took a very cold shower. Lily was on my mind ALL night. I am bugged that she wouldn't give into her feelings and just kiss me back. What the hell is holding her back?  
  
I might be the only one, but I also realized that Sirius did not sleep in his bed at all last night, which leads me to believe that he was with Lindsey. Sure I helped out a friend, it is the noble thing to do after all, but only she is benefiting from it! I am so tempted to go over to Sirius and tell him everything. However, if I did, the consequences of my actions would be quite dismal. For one, Lindsey would NEVER EVER talk to me ever again. As well as the fact that Lindsey would then in turn tell Lily that this little pretend dating was not only in her favor, but also trying to help me out. That would not be good at all. So in conclusion, I will try to be strong and keep my mouth shut when it comes to this; as hard as it may seem.  
  
"Hey Remus," I said as Remus opened up his curtains. His normally shaggy hair was sticking up in odd angles all over his head. "Nice hair!"  
  
Remus smirked as he looked into the mirror. "Tell me about it, I think I'm going to leave it like this today!"  
  
"What is on the agenda for today Moony?" I said, changing the subject.  
  
"Eating, classes and then a little sleeping."  
  
"Maybe we can fit in a prank today, at lunch?" I said hopefully.  
  
"That would be good. We need something special though. We haven't made the Marauder's mark this year. We need something that stands out!" Remus said pulling on his slacks.  
  
"How about we hang Snivellus from a tree, upside down?"  
  
"You did that last year, don't get sloppy with your work now!" Remus said smiling.  
  
"Hmm, let me think!" After about five minutes of heavy thinking I finally came up with it. "I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO! We can cast a charm on them so that everything they say comes out jumbled!"  
  
Remus grinned, "That's perfect!" I strode over to my trunk and opened it up. I rummaged through it a bit and managed to find the one book I was hoping to come across, Fantastic Spells for Fantastic Pranks, thanks dad. It was he who had purchased this book for me one Christmas.  
  
I scanned the pages quickly and found the spell that was required to do the prank. "Now! We must do this now!" Moony and I finished getting changed and ran downstairs. I came face to face with Lily. "I- uh, hi" I said lamely.  
  
"Hi James," she replied quietly.  
  
Remus took my arm and we raced out of the common room.  
  
Once we reached the Great Hall, Remus and I were some of the only Gryffindors down there. However, all the Slytherins were there already.  
  
"Take aim James."  
  
I positioned my wand on the table and became eye level with it. "Mumbulous Jumbulous," I muttered. I straightened myself up and saw that Lily, Lindsey and Sirius were walking their way towards us.  
  
"Mind if I sit down?" Lily asked Remus timidly. What?!  
  
"Not at all," Remus said, throwing me a glance.  
  
Lily sat down and the affect of the spell started to work.  
  
"Thaw het yodblo lehl si iogign no!" Snape yelled. (Translation: What the bloody hell is going on!) Ah this is great!  
  
"I'm going to class. Catch up later!" I said getting up. I gave a fleeting look at Lily and exited the Great Hall.  
  
"Talk to him Lily!" Lindsey persisted.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh come on! You are breaking his heart! Go after him!" Lindsey hissed to me under her breath.  
  
"FINE!" I yelled and I too ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
I walked slowly the entire time. I didn't want to get to where he was any time soon. I rounded the corner and saw James waiting outside of the Charms classroom.  
  
"Hi James," I said, feeling my heart rattle against my ribcage.  
  
"Lily," he acknowledged.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"We are, aren't we?" he said coolly.  
  
"I know I deserved that. I don't want to merely talk every day conversation. I want to talk about last night."  
  
"No need to. Let's just meet tomorrow outside to observer Perseus." I frowned. He was playing dumb.  
  
"I wasn't talking about that!" I said, now fully exasperated.  
  
"If it is about what happened while we were inside, then totally forget it ever happened. I know I sure did," James said leaning against the wall.  
  
"Uh, sure, forgotten," I said fully downtrodden  
  
"Good-" James went to say more but quickly noticed that the rest of the class was just around the corner.  
  
I like him, but at the present moment, it is no use really. I hurt him, and if I could, I would go back in time and change that! But I can't, so I shall let time run its course.  
  
A/N: Hello everyone. Hope you enjoyed this very long chapter; longest chapter so far, and personally I think it is my best! Please review. I would be much appreciated!  
  
-MissSiriusBlack1020 


	16. A Friendly Game of Truth or Dare

**How It All Began**

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Need I go through with that again?

Special thanks: Cassy, oh geez, I have no idea what I would do if you didn't help me on my stories. Thank-you for always being there to help and thank-you for always telling me that I am a good writer...lol

A/N: Part of this was written to ColdPlay and they always get me in the little fluffy mood, so don't mind the fluff. Mind you, the song 'Yellow' gave me the idea with the stars, 'Look at the stars, look how they shine for you...,' anyway, enjoy!

- - - - -

_**((Lindsey's pov))**_

"Shh, be quiet!" Sirius whispered as we walked hand in hand in the Forbidden Forest.

"I'm not saying anything!"

"Your not?" Sirius said perplexedly. "But I heard noises."

"It wasn't from me. It came from that way," I said pointing eastward. Sirius tightened his grip on my hand and we walked toward the source of the noise.

"What if we get caught!" a voice said, doubtfully.

"Lindsey, we won't get caught!" Sirius said.

"I didn't say anything...once again!" I said smiling. Sirius shook his head, and walked on.

We came to a clearing that was separated by bushes. We pushed apart the bushes ever so slightly and I gasped and Sirius fell over with a thud.

"Sirius!" I let the bushes swing back and attended to Sirius.

He moaned a bit and finally got up. "I'm fine! I got startled. That's all!" Sirius said, brushing himself off. I stood up on my tippy toes and pulled some leaves out of his shaggy black hair and brushed off some of the snow that blanketed itself on his hair.

"Was that Rachel?" I asked quite anxiously.

"Yes, and if I am quite mistaken, which I hope I am, that was Malfoy with her. Or shall I say, on top of her," Sirius said, shuddering at the thought.

"Are you serious, Sirius?" I smirked the second those words left my mouth.

"Very!" he answered wryly. I peered over the bushes again and heard giggling.

"Lucious! Why can't people know about this?" Rachel said kneeling.

"For a myriad of reasons my love. One, I'm a Slytherin and you are a Gryffindor. Two, if Narcissa ever found out, she would kill both of us and then how would I produce a Malfoy heir. Three, you have muggle parents. According to my family, I shouldn't associate with such scum, but for you, I have made an exception," Malfoy said sweetly, stroking Rachel's hair and pulling her back with him.

"I can spend the whole night here, looking up at the stars and lying in your arms," Rachel said wistfully.

"However, all good things must come to an end, love, and I must get back to the dorm before my dear friend Severus starts to wonder where I have been, now don't look at me like that, darling. Same time tomorrow night," and with that Malfoy was gone with a flash.

"Sirius, we should go back!" I whispered.

"No! I brought you out here for a reason, and, my precious, I fully intend to carry out my plan," Sirius said mischievously. He picked me up and carried me through the forest.

"Oh, my prince charming!" I shouted, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Keep it down. We are almost there!" Another five minutes of walking and Sirius placed me down on the snow. "Look up," he said quietly.

I looked up and placed a hand to my mouth. "It is completely and utterly beautiful out here!" I whispered. "I know how much you love stars and astronomy, and I thought that you would love this place," Sirius said, grinning at me.

"You thought correct," I exclaimed, leaping toward Sirius. He caught me and we fell back onto the snow. I rolled off of Sirius, and he wrapped a secure arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I breathed in his scent and closed my eyes. "This is heaven. It must be!"

"I've been here hundreds of times. But having you with me, somehow intensified the beauty of the sight," Sirius murmured into my hair.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are a romantic, Mr. Black?"

"No, I do believe that this is a first, Miss Laurence," Sirius said, pressing his lips to my head.

I sighed, amazed at how lucky I am to have such a wonderful boyfriend. I felt Sirius shift even closer to me, if that was even possible. He took hold of my hand and placed it on his chest. I felt his chest go up and down and the steady beating of his heart. I always knew in my heart that I loved Sirius, but I am positive now that we belong together. We lied there for an hour, and surprisingly, I was still warm. "We should get going sweetness," Sirius said, finally breaking the bittersweet silence. He got up and picked me up.

"I'll walk. It's okay," I said, taking hold of Sirius's hand, and interlacing my gloved fingers with his. He smiled down at me and we walked in silence the whole way back up.

- - - - - -

_**((Sirius's pov))**_

I dropped Lindsey off in front of the girls' dorm stairs, gave her a kiss goodnight and walked upstairs, whistling happily. I entered the room beaming.

"Someone's happy!" Remus said, turning to face me.

"Yes, this someone is definitely happy!" I said briskly, sitting down on my bed, chucking my shoes and cloak on the floor.

"What went on?" Remus asked excitedly.

"I took her to that clearing in the forest, where you can see endless skies of stars. We were looking at the stars, and she was in my arms. It was singularly, the most romantic and happiest moment of my insignificant life, I tell you!" I said breathlessly, lying down on the bed.

"You're going soft, aren't you?" Remus asked grinning.

"Only for my girl!" I said softly. I heard a rustling from James' bed and turned my head.

"Padfoot, look, James is slowly dying not talking to you. Can you be the bigger man and say something? I hate going from the stag to the dog!" Remus pleaded. Remus pouted as mainly as he could, and I finally gave in.

"Okay. First thing tomorrow morning, I shall apologize. Now get to sleep you crazy wolf, you!" I said, and fell back onto my bed. "Night Moony!"

- - - - - -

_**((Lindsey's pov))**_

I walked into the room, floating on cloud nine! I twirled around and landed on my bed.

"You're back late. Have a good night?" Lily asked smiling.

"More than good! It was spectacular, fantabulous and more!" I said, closing my eyes.

"That's good!" Bella said smiling.

"Yeah, it is good. She even made up a new word to describe it!" Lily said chuckling.

"So I have! Enough about me and my night, how was your night Lily?"

"Boring! Even though me and James patched things up on Tuesday, everything still feels awkward."

"I can imagine," I said, taking hold of my teddy bear and pretending it was Sirius.

"It was so great that you and Sirius so quickly got back together. Don't you think?" Bella said, sitting down on the end of my bed.

"Indeed it was. Sirius means the world to me! I am so glad things are back to the way they were!" I said, throwing a pillow at her. "Now, get off! I'm going to bed!"

- - - - -

_**((Hogsmeade- Lily's pov))**_

Things are back to the way they are supposed to be. James and Sirius are talking again. Everything is cleared up between James and I ever since that kiss we shared on Monday, the kiss in which I can't get out of my bloody head. Plus, Sirius and Lindsey are dating again, which makes things much better!

"Lets go to the Three Broomsticks. I'm in need of a good warming up!" Lindsey said, clasping her hands together. Everyone nodded their agreement and we bounded into the pub. We all settled into a secluded booth and began drinking the wonderful liquid that is butterbeer. About twenty minutes in, a 6th year Ravenclaw came up to our table.

"Is it true?" she asked, her doelike blue eyes widening.

"Is what true?" James asked curiously.

"That you and Sirius snogged while James and Lindsey were dating," she replied, looking intently at me.

"WHAT!?" that sudden outburst came from Lindsey, who occupied the seat next to me and next to Sirius.

"Well, is it?" I was baffled. That never happened. Who said that that happened? I was so befuddled that the girl must of took that as a yes and bounced away toward her little group of friends. Lindsey just sat there quietly the rest of the time, sipping her drink from time to time.

However, her disposition changed drastically along the course of the day. Several more people from different houses had asked us if the rumors were true.

Slowly, but surely, you could see that Lindsey's blood was boiling. "Ah, come on honey, you can't honestly believe them," Sirius said desperately, trying to grab for Lindsey's hand. She moved her hand out of the way. Sirius stared at her, shocked.

"I...need...to...leave," Lindsey said breathlessly. She bundled up her packages and left, without so much as a glance behind.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go see what the matter is," Remus said, and soon tore off after Lindsey.

"I wonder who started that rumor!" Sirius yelled angrily.

"Whoever it was, does not want to see us happy," I said clenching my fists.

- - - - -

_**((Remus' pov))**_

"Lindsey! Slow down!" I shouted. She turned around, her eyes brimmed with tears. Does she ever get a break from crying?

"I trusted them! I shouldn't have gone along with James' plan. I should've let things run naturally. And now, and now!" she broke down crying.

"Nothing happened between Sirius and Lily. You know as well as I do that Sirius was too busy missing you, to go after Lily. He wouldn't have done so anyway, knowing that James likes her as well."

"It's just that, now I feel terrible for lying to Sirius. Lily knows. I need to tell him before anything and see how he reacts..." Lindsey said quickly.

"That might not be such a great idea," I added hastily.

"And why is that?" she sniffed.

"He got pissed at James after you came down crying. If you tell him that it was all a plan to get him back, he might get angry at you for making him and James have a fall out for a week."

"Still! I need to tell him!" Lindsey replied loudly. "I'm going to!" She turned on her heel and ran back to where she had left the rest of the group thunderstruck.

- - - - -

_**((Lindsey's pov))**_

Oh this is not going to be good. I really hope he understands! I approached the group and took Sirius's arm. "I need to talk to you; walk with me," I said. Sirius obeyed, and we walked until we had reached the Shrieking Shack.

Sirius turned towards me, his eyes staring into mine. "You had something to say?" I gained my composure but broke the eye contact.

"This isn't entirely easy to say, so I shall just get it over with."

"You aren't breaking up with me, are you?" Sirius asked worry etched onto his handsome features.

"No, but I am afraid that after what you hear what I have to say, you might just break up with me," I said quietly. "Anyway, you know how James and I were an item for some time," I paused and waited for him to nod. He did and I continued. "Well, it was just a ploy. We weren't really dating. James was trying to help me make you jealous, so we can get back together. The fight was staged. Everything was staged."

He shook his shaggy-haired head and gazed at me with his crystal blue eyes. Many emotions were swirling in them, some that I was unable to decipher. He finally spoke up. "You staged everything...to make me jealous?" I nodded and he frowned. "Why?"

"I wanted you back so badly. I didn't want to hurt you and I am so sorry that you and James had a fall out for a week because of it. I only wanted to be back with the one that I love, and that is you!"

He took a sharp intake of breath. "None of this would have had to happen if I hadn't broken up with you because I was jealous of Brennen. I am so sorry. You really have nothing to be sorry about. The thing is that we are together now, and that is all that matters." Sirius smiled at me and kissed my head. "I love you, kid."

"Kid?"

"Consider it a pet name," Sirius said grinning.

- - - - -

_**((Common room- James' pov))**_

"Oh guys, Lindsey and I didn't tell you what we saw last night, did we?" We shook our heads, 'no', and Sirius smirked, but Lindsey gave him a fleeting look. I faintly heard her mutter, "I don't think we should."

"Nonsense, love! Anyway, we saw Rachel; yes our Rachel, getting AWFULLY cozy with Malfoy!" Sirius said within the group.

"What?" Lily asked, her smile had faded.

"We saw it with our own two eyes," Sirius said, his eyes shining mischievously.

"Did you now?" Remus asked smiling.

"I'm tired. I'm going upstairs. Anyone care to join me?" Sirius inquired, his stare fixed pointedly at Lindsey. "Oh, that's my cue. I'll see you all later!" said Lindsey, grinning. She got up, took Sirius's hand and went upstairs.

"I'm going to the library," Remus said, grinning towards me. "I'll see you both in the morning." Remus exited the common room. Lily glanced over at me and smiled nervously.

"Just us, I guess," Lily said, staring into the blazing fire.

"Yep, just us," I replied.

"So what do you want to talk about?" inquired Lily, who had just moved from her arm chair and into the seat next to mine. She leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Quidditch?" I answered, quite lamely if I do say so myself. Whenever she is around me, and we are alone, I can't seem to think straight. Nothing seems to come out right.

"Is that all you have on your mind Potter?" Lily asked, shifting her body so that her head was resting in my lap. I took a sharp intake of breath.

"No, nope. Other things are on my mind as well; for example, chocolate, I can't get enough of chocolate." The second I said that, I shook my head in shame. I am such a dolt! Lily laughed and got up from her position.

"I am so bored! Let's play a game!" She asked, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"What kind of game?"

"Truth or dare," she said, mischief clearly painted in those emerald eyes of hers.  
  
"Fine with me!" I said. We sat down around the fire. "You want to ask first?"  
  
"Sure. James, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," I replied easily.  
  
"Tomorrow morning, I dare you to declare your love for Snape in front of the whole school."  
  
My mouth swung open in disbelief. "Okay, Lily, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Why did you hate me so much last year?"  
  
"That's simple, you were, and I say were, because you really aren't anymore, you were an egotistical jerk. You showed off, and you always tried so hard to impress everyone that it made me sick!"  
  
I dramatically placed a hand to my heart. "Lily, I am hurt!"  
  
"Oh shove it; let's get on with the game!"  
  
We played for another hour, and Lily was about to get up.  
  
"No, wait. I believe it's my turn to ask truth or dare." She sat back down.  
  
"One more."  
  
"Okay, okay! Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," Lily said, confidently. This was the first time in the game that she had picked dare. I might as well make my move.  
  
"Kiss me," I replied quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kiss me," I said again.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"You can't back down from a dare, you know."  
  
Lily sighed, and leaned forward; her lips barely hovering over mine. "You owe me one," Lily said, before she pressed her lips full on mine.  
  
The kiss got increasingly heated as I wrapped my arms around her waist and her arms around my neck. She fell back, and I was on top of her.  
  
"I'm back!" Remus shouted five minutes later. Lily and I broke apart quickly. Lily wiped her mouth and ran upstairs. I could just make out that her face was a fire engine red.  
  
"Got it bad?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" and with that, I ran upstairs to the dorm.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Once I entered the dorm, the lights were out and Sirius and most likely Lindsey were sleeping already. I didn't even bother to get changed. I just bounced on my bed, drew the curtains shut and lay, looking up at the bare ceiling. Lily's face kept coming into view. Why must she plaque me and my thoughts. Tomorrow is going to be hell.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
_**((Lily's pov))  
**_  
I ran upstairs as fast as my legs could carry me. I entered the dorm, turned on the light and started pacing. That kiss was heated. I can still feel his lips on mine. And what the bloody hell were my intentions on saying, 'you owe me one.' I know what they were. It's clear to me now. I want to kiss him again. This is definitely not good! Tomorrow is going to be hell.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Hello everyone. This chapter is done. Hope you enjoy. Please review. It makes me very very happy! And you know what they say. A happy author means motivation and writing! No one really says that, I made that up. But anyway, please review. It makes a world of difference!  
  
-MissSiriusBlack1020 -


	17. Remus's Surprise

**How It All Began**

Author's Note: Here it is! I'd like to thank all those who have pressured me into writing this. Ahem- Cassy – Ahem, the worst of all those who have been going, "Lindsey, when are you going to update. You do know we are waiting!" Well here is Cassy and thanks for the help. Go read her new James/Lily story. Her pen name is JamesGurl19. Thanks and please review!

- - - - - -

(Lily's pov)

"This isn't like Lily to sleep late. We have classes in like, what, 15 minutes. Something must have happened Sirius," I heard Lindsey say.

"Maybe something happened between her and James last night when we went upstairs to my room. Remember, later James stormed in and slammed the door."

"Possibly, now get out. I need to wake Lily up. I'll see you in class. Save me a seat."

I heard the door shut and I felt the bottom of my bed sink a bit. "Go away. I'm not in the mood!" I mumbled from underneath my pillow.

I felt Lindsey tug the bottom of my blanket and pull. "What happened?"

"Why must you always assume that something happened?" I asked stiffly.

"Because I know you, and I know James. And I know that something transpired between you two so spill!"

I lifted my head out from underneath my pillow and sat up. "Oh, I don't know. For some strange reason, I was all over him last night; a complete flirt. That is not like me at all. We played truth or dare, I know, quite cheesy, but we were bored. And it came time for the last dare of the game, and James dared me to kiss him. But before I attacked him, I whispered into his ear, 'you owe me one'. Where the hell did that come from? Then one thing led to another and we were both lying on the floor, snogging. Before anything drastic happened, Remus walked in."

Lindsey raised an eyebrow and smiled. "That's what happened? You snogged the guy that you have had the hugest crush on. You really are a dumbarse!"

I grinned despite myself. She had a point. "Besides, we have class soon. Like 15 minutes soon. You better get ready!" Lindsey got up and bounced out of the room.

I got up, quite reluctantly, got dressed and closed the door behind me. As I descended the spiraling staircase, I saw James. Of course he had to be there.

"Lily," James greeted.

"Hi James."

"Lils, can we talk?" James asked hesitantly, slowly getting up from his armchair.

"This is what we are doing, is it not?...talking," I said sarcastically.

James frowned. His brow knitted with frustration. "You know what I mean Lily!" he growled. I nodded. "We need to talk about what happened last night."

"There is nothing to talk about that. It happened, and now it is over. It meant nothing, you know that," I said quickly.

"It meant something to me," James said quietly. He put one hand in his pocket and the other through his messy hair.

I almost choked. "What?"

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Tell me," I said, wanting to hear those words come out of his mouth again. They were like music to my ears; a sweet melody that was written only for me.

"It meant something to me," James said even quieter, if that was even possible.

I nodded and stepped closer to him. He looked up and into my eyes. "I really like you Lily."

I moved away sharply. "James, we can't do this. We really, honestly and truly can't do this," I muttered.

James's whole demeanor changed. "Fine! What is it with you girls? You never know what the hell you want. I'm tired of waiting for you to come around and actually say that you like me. I guess we'll only be friends. I'll see you after classes to work on the project."

He walked from the common room, and I followed a few yards behind him. Why does he make me feel like this?!

(Defense Against the Dark Arts- James' pov)

She is so insufferable sometimes. It seems like she wouldn't know a good thing if it ran up to her and bit her on the bum. Whatever, I'm through with this!

"Now go into partners!" Tyson said. I turned to Sirius. He smiled.

"Do you even have the faintest idea what we are doing Prongs?" Sirius asked, his eyes shining with laughter.

"No, I don't. I wasn't paying attention. That witch has got me all upside down." Sirius just laughed.

"Hmm, I wonder why Jimmy. It is always Lily this, and Lily that. You need to grow a thicker skin and let things roll off your back."

"As if you actually practice that yourself Padfoot, eh? Oh, I miss Lindsey so much. I can't stand to see her with that jerk, and oh, my personal favorite, I'll kill you James if you hurt her!" I said imitating Sirius.

Sirius glared at me and gave me the finger. "Real funny James! However, Lindsey and I were actually in a relationship, on hiatus, yes, but we were going out. You and Lily are not in a relationship, need I point that out to you again?"

"Can we drop this? We really need to start working. What do we have to do?"

"We need to create a map that will tell us whenever someone or something evil is near us. How ever are we going to do that?" Sirius asked, gleefully.

I smiled. This assignment is almost exactly like the Marauder's Map. Easy Outstanding, I can tell.

(45 minutes later)

"What did you think of the assignment Moony?" I asked grinning.

"I don't think it could have been easier; of course I did have to explain everything to Manning at least 15 times," Remus said, putting his books on the table and sitting next to Lindsey.

"Mail is a bit late isn't it?" Lindsey said, helping herself to some chicken pot-pie.

"It is," Sirius said, taking the spoon from her hand.

As if by clockwork, hundreds of owls zoomed into the Great Hall. A grey and brown owl was headed right toward us and landed in front of Remus.

(Remus's pov)

That's odd. I rarely get mail, except the occasionally letter from mum and dad telling me to be careful and not to bite anyone on the full moon. I could only imagine what they want.

"Well Remus, are you going to open it up or are you just going to stare it?" Sirius asked laughing.

"Right," I said. I carefully turned the letter over and opened it.

_Remus darling,_

_How are you sweetie? Your father and I have some news for you. Two months ago, your father and I traveled to America and met with the most charming people, the Wenham family. They originate from Australia and they have the nicest daughter, Vanessa. They are a very prominent family in America and we told them of your condition and we have set up a betrothal for you and their daughter. Isn't that just wonderful!? We will talk to you later on. Oh, and they would like to meet you over the holiday. We are going to New York. _

_Love you,_

_Mum and Dad_

I sat, transfixed at the parchment that basically decided my fate and future before I had anything to say about it.

"Remus, are you alright?" Lily asked.

I must have been sitting there for 10 minutes. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "I- I- uh, uhm." I could not form an articulate sentence. James grabbed the letter from my hand and his eyes scanned the parchment.

His eyes got as wide as saucers and his glasses fell off. Lindsey picked them up and read over his shoulder. Her eyes got wide as well. "Well I'll be damned."

"Are you sure?" James asked gently.

"This is about as much evidence as needed, is it not? From my parents," I said, my eyes not blinking.

"Remus, I am so sorry!" Lindsey said, putting an arm around my shoulders. She kissed my cheek. "Don't worry. You just wait and see. She'll be beautiful, intelligent, and she'll love you. She'll be the girl of your dreams!"

"Thank-you for the comforting thought. I'm going to go upstairs and have a lay down. Can one of you tell McGonagall that I'm feeling a bit under the weather?"

"No problem Moony," Sirius said while frowning.

I walked out of the Great Hall, ran up the stairs and fell to the floor just outside the common room.

"What's the matter dear?" the fat lady inquired.

"Nothing," I replied warily.

"If you say so, password?"

"Lion's Domain," I said quietly. The portrait swung open and I sauntered into the common room. Could life get any worse?

(Sirius's pov)

"So you mean to tell me, that Remus is engaged?" I asked again.

"Yes. Poor guy, and here all this time, I thought that betrothals were a thing in the past," Lindsey said.

"Good thing my parents didn't set me up with some witch I don't know. I would have killed them!" I said, stopping at the door of the transfiguration classroom.

"I would have killed them too!" Lindsey said, putting her arms around my neck.

"Would you now?" I inquired, playing dumb.

She shook her head and pressed her lips against mine.

"Mr. Black, Miss Laurence, do you think you can take your public displays of affection else where?" Professor McGonagall asked after two minutes or so.

"So sorry Professor; perhaps you would like to grant Miss Laurence and I, a pass to, I don't, let's say, the common room?" I asked cheekily.

"Just get in," she said tiredly. "I don't have time for hormone driven teenagers," she then muttered to herself.

"Sirius," Lindsey exclaimed, swatting at my arm. "You shouldn't be so bold with teachers!"

I simply smiled, placed an arm around her waist, and directed her into the classroom.

(Lily's pov- after dinner)

"Follow me," James said, guiding us upstairs.

"Where are we going?"

"Just follow me, alright? You'll find out once we get there!"

After a minute more of walking, we reached a deserted corridor. James paced across a stretch of wall 3 times, and a door appeared. "How did you do that?" I asked awe stricken.

"Being a trouble maker comes in handy at times," James said while shrugging. He opened the door and I followed him in. The room was magnificent. Its walls were of a dark midnight blue. There was a skylight, letting the moon pour in its glow. There were many gadgets, which I'm guessing were used for astronomy, and perched on a golden table, was a telescope.

"It's beautiful in here," I said while gaping around me.

"We need to finish our project. I'll do the written work; you can do the artistic work."

"Sure," I said, walking over to the telescope and running my fingers over the base of it. Perfect!

---An Hour Later---

"And we are done!" I said, stretching across the plush couch.

"Indeed we are," James said, taking a seat next to me.

"I think we did a pretty damn good job, what say you?" I inquired.

"Good job," James replied.

"You've been awfully quiet James, what's the matter?" I asked, hoping he was not going to bring up what had transpired early today.

"Nothing really, nothing that concerns you," James said, not looking me in the eye. He's lying, I can tell.

"You're lying," I said plainly.

"Well, what else would you have liked me to do. Oh yes Lily, my insides have been tearing up since the moment you said, "We can't do this James." Is that what you wanted to hear?" James exclaimed loudly.

"If you really can't drop this, then fine; we'll go on a date! Are you happy now?" I yelled, caving in.

"Yes," James mumbled.

"Fine, when do you want to go?"

"Over holidays, my family is going to New York, good planning I guess, we'll be there with Moony for moral support. Come with me."

"Okay," I said softly.

"Okay," he repeated.

(Lindsey's pov)

"I should be heading on up Sirius. It's getting way too late," I said while yawning.

"Must you?" Sirius asked, giving me his puppy dog eyes.

"I must babe. I'll see you in the morning," I got out of his lap, gave him a kiss and attempted to walk away. "You have to let go of my hand."

Sirius shook his head like a little boy. "But you have to," I said gently.

He shook his head again. I knew what he wanted. "Come with me," I replied finally.

Sirius smiled and we walked upstairs.

---Upstairs---

"Thank-you," Sirius said, throwing his books to the floor, and pouncing on me.

I looked up at him and smiled. Damn it, Sirius has a way of making me melt. "We can't do anything Sirius, you know that. Anyone could easily walk on in. Lily should be arriving soon anyway."

"That's why Godric, Rowena, Helga and Salazar put curtains around every bed, silly," Sirius said before he bent down to kiss me.

I laughed into his mouth and let him kiss me. It's not like everyone in here hasn't see us snog before. Perhaps an hour later, we heard the door open and shut. Sirius put his hand up and shut the curtains.

"Very nice Sirius!" Lily said crossly.

I put a hand on Sirius's chest and pushed him lightly. "It's Lily, I need to talk to her."

Sirius pouted and rolled off of me. I pulled the curtains apart and saw Lily standing in front of the bed with her hands on her hips. "May I help you Miss Evans?" I said, getting up and fixing my hair.

"James asked me out, and I, uh, sort of agreed. He wants me to go to New York with him, and I said yes."

Sirius suddenly wiped the pout off his face and said, "Lindsey and I are going too!"

"We are?"

"Yes, we are!" Sirius replied.

"Well, as you can see, we are. So you will not be alone with James," I reassured Lily.

"I will be though! Remus is going to meet Vanessa. You and Sirius are going to go off and escapade around the East Village and James and I will be left alone to wander around. I will be by myself with James Potter, the Casanova of wizards."

Sirius choked when he heard the Casanova comment. "Prongs isn't that bad Lily. Can you honestly give me an estimate of how many girls he has been with since 4th year?"

"I don't know. I know that this year, he has been with Bella and well, sort of Lindsey. (I laughed). 5th year, I think he was with 3 girls, and 4th 2 girls. I guess about 7 girls in total."

"See, he isn't a bad guy and he is no where near the Casanova you make him out to be," Sirius said earnestly.

Lily sighed and fell to her bed. "I give up!"

"Good, it's getting late and I wanted to go to bed," I said.

"Oh yes, because snogging with me is the equivalent of going to sleep, eh Lindsey?" Sirius asked, laughing.

I blushed, lightly smacked his head and pulled the covers over my head.

"What a tease," Sirius said smiling.

"Are you going back?" Lily asked.

"What do you think?"

"Right, stupid question; good night Sirius," Lily said. She walked into the bathroom; changed quickly, and walked back out.

"Lily?"

"Yes Sirius?"

"Do you like James?"

"Maybe Sirius, maybe."

"I thought so. Goodnight again."

"Once again, goodnight."

- - - - - -

Author's Note:

Whoa! I have been behind the times a bit. So sorry for the late update. I've been working hard this past week and here it is! Hope you all enjoy it! Please review!

-Lindsey


	18. To New York and Beyond!

**How It All Began**

Chapter 18

Author's Note: My long awaited chapter. I hope this is good. This has taken me quite some time to write. Please review, please!

Oh and a thank-you to Cassy and her friends for the motivation. It has helped me. Also I would like to thank the band **Muse **for producing such an amazing CD entitled **Absolution**. It has truly been my 'muse' for this chapter.

**(James's pov)**

"Sirius, you honestly have to start packing. My parents aren't going to wait for you!" I shouted as I hustled around the dorm, looking for clothes and other things I would need for holiday.

"Are you that daft James? I think you may have forgotten one very important detail," Sirius said, lounging on his bed. He took his wand from his bedside table, swished it, and all his belonging placed themselves in his trunk. "We're wizards, you moron."

I laughed at how I had forgotten that very detail. I muttered a spell and all my stuff flew into the trunk. "You know Sirius, I think you are right. I am daft. I have completely lost my mind, what with all the planning that I've been doing and whatnot. I just want everything to be perfect. This trip could make or break me. If all goes well, Lily could be my girlfriend."

"Oh calm down. Things are gonna go great. You will totally and completely woo Lily. Girls dig all that romantic stuff. Bring her to Central Park, and sit under the stars. Remember when I brought Lindsey outside to that clearing. Oh Merlin, she literally had stars in her eyes. I always knew Lindsey loved me and all, but there is something about the stars that really confirms it, you know. If you do things right, which hopefully you will, things will be smooth sailing for you."

"Well, fingers crossed, yeah," I added. Sirius laughed and closed his eyes.

"To think, in a couple of days, we'll be in America, in New York City. It is gonna be so damn awesome!" Sirius said, smiling.

"I know what you mean-" I started. The door swung open and in came Lindsey, pouting.

"What's the matter baby?" Sirius said, getting up from his laying position.

"Someone stole my favorite bloody jumper! You know the jumper I got for my 15th birthday, the black one with the stars on it. The one you bought me. It is bloody missing!" she shouted.

"Are you sure it's missing honey?" Sirius asked, he was clearly worried.

"Yes! I looked absolutely everywhere. It isn't in the closet or the drawers or my trunk!"

"Are you sure you didn't leave it here Lindsey?" I asked. I had an inkling on where it could be.

"That is impossible!"

"Is it now?" I said, picking up a black jumper that was lying underneath Sirius's bed.

"JAMES! Why didn't you give this to me earlier?"

"I just found it. The sleeve was poking out from underneath."

"Ah, I love you!" Lindsey said, running over and giving me a hug. She then skipped over to Sirius's bed and hopped on. "Well now I'm ready to go," she added, pulling the hoodie on over her head. Sirius placed an arm around her and pulled her back onto the pillow.

"So I take it that you're done packing Linds," I said, perched upon my four-poster.

"Your intuition has led you to the right conclusion once again James. I am so stoked. It is going to be so romantic there. I owled my parents asking them to check the weather over in the states. They said it was snowing in New York. I can't wait!" Lindsey exclaimed.

"I don't believe that I have ever witnessed you this happy," Sirius said while grinning.

"This is a special occasion, I suppose. I'll be with my best friends and with my loving, wonderful, spectacular boyfriend!"

"Flattery isn't going to give you anymore advantage than you already have on Sirius, Lindsey," I said, chuckling.

Sirius barked out a laugh and closed his eyes once more. "We're leaving tomorrow for your house, James. Are we going to spend a night there and then go to the airport, or are we going like an hour or two after we get to the house?"

"I think we are leaving tomorrow, definitely."

"Can I spend the night in here?" Lindsey asked, all of a sudden.

"I don't see why not; but what about Lily?"

"If you want me to ask Lily to spend the night in your bed James, I'd be more than happy to comply and ask her," Lindsey replied jokingly.

I felt my face heat up and flush immediately. "No, no, that is quite alright. I guess she'll be fine."

The door swung open once more and in walked Lily and Remus.

"What a long day!" Remus sighed, falling onto his bed.

"What did you do all day to make you this tired Moony?" Sirius inquired.

"I went into Hogsmeade to get new dress robes for a fancy dinner that I am having with Vanessa and her parents; and then I had to buy a gift for her, so I had to browse around jewelry shops. Lily finally helped me pick out something nice because I would have been there all day. Then we walked around a bit, talking about life and here we are now," Remus explained.

"Sounds like a fun filled day," Lindsey scoffed sarcastically.

"Oh believe me, it was," Lily replied. She too took a seat next to Remus. "But, I must say, I am thoroughly tired."

"You two should bunk here," Sirius suggested. I threw him a glare, and he returned it with a smirk.

"That sounds like a great idea. You don't have a problem with that, do you James?" Remus asked, turning to me.

"Problem? Oh no problem at all."

"Good! Now, Lindsey could sleep next to me and Lily can share with Remus. You can have the bed all to yourself James. We all know how you like your space," Sirius said mockingly.

"Actually, you don't mind if I share with you James, do you? I need to talk to you," Lily said shyly.

I gulped and merely nodded that I had no problem with it at all.

"Alright, cool. Lindsey and I will be right back." Lindsey and Lily bounded out of the room.

"Hey James, you can wipe your mouth now," Remus said laughing.

"Shut it," I muttered, throwing a pillow at him.

"Pillow fights Prongs? Aren't we a bit too old for such childish conquests?" Sirius questioned. His eyes gleamed. "Oh, and may I recommend no physical contact with young Miss Evans. It will get you excited and her disgusted. Think about it," He added. That wanker! Remus howled with laughter. I silently cursed them both.

"You both bloody suck!" I yelled.

"It is our pleasure to make your life a living hell Prongs. It is why Sirius and I were brought to this world, to bring you pain and embarrassment."

"That's good to know," I mumbled.

"Always a pleasure!" Sirius called out from his bed.

The door opened up and Lindsey and Lily, both clad in pajamas came strolling in. Lily was in a pair of emerald silk pajamas, with a teddy bear in hand. Lindsey was in Sirius's old Puddlemere United t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. She had a little pink blanket in her hand. Both of their hairs were in pigtails.

"So cute!" Sirius squealed, jumping up and scooping Lindsey in his arms. Lindsey giggled and fell to the bed.

"Lily has the right idea Linds, you are gonna be awfully cold," Remus said.

"I'll stay warm," Lindsey replied, snuggling closely up to Sirius's body.

"That's right, I'll keep her warm," Sirius added protectively.

I laughed but that soon subsided as Lily climbed into the bed next to me.

"Uh…you wanted to talk Lily?"

"I'm not going to bite James," she said laughing. "Unless you provoke me, and then I might just take a little nibble."

I knew she was joking, but I suddenly got all hot and bothered. I was as uncomfortable as a Slytherin would be in the Gyffindor common room. "What do you take me for Lily, some kind of amateur?" I replied, laughing nervously. "But anyway, you wanted to talk?"

"Oh right, well, I was thinking about our 'date' and I was wondering if you had anything planned."

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Oh?" her ears perked up.

"We are going to see the tree they supposedly have there, that is all decorated and all ornate. Then we are going to walk around Central Park and ice skate and hang out a bit."

"That sounds so amazing. You know, I was a little apprehensive about this date when we first made the deal, but this is gonna be great, I can tell!" Lily exclaimed joyously. She yawned and placed her head on my chest. My breath sharpened.

"Why don't you go to bed? You seem terribly tired."

"Maybe you're right. But honestly, I don't think I could fall asleep because I am so excited."

"Just try," I whispered softly. She closed her eyes and her breathing became lighter. I stroked her hair and muttered a spell to turn out the lights. "Goodnight my lovely Lily."

**(Lily's pov)**

It must have been about 10 o' clock when I first started stirring. A familiar scent filled my nostrils and I breathed in heavily. It smelt heavenly. I was warm and comfy and cozy. This is exactly the way I want to wake up every morning. I opened my sleep filled eyes and realized that I was face to face with a chest, a very nice chest, might I add. It was James. I didn't care anymore, he was warm, and so I snuggled even closer to him. His grip on me tightened. Oh Merlin, this is ecstasy.

"Morning sleepyhead," James mumbled sleepily. He nuzzled his face in my hair.

"Morning James," I whispered. "Have a good sleep?"

"Best sleep I've had in a long while."

"Good."

"Do you know what time it is?" James asked, tousling his already tousled hair with a hand.

"Uh, it's 10:45."

"Thanks, we still have another hour or so before we have to be up and about."

"You know, I could stay like this forever," I muttered into his chest.

"Mmm, I know what you mean."

"Hate to ruin this moment, but, do you think that anyone else is up?"

"And you are concerned about this because…?"

"I was just wondering James."

"Just go back to sleep."

"I can't now. I'm too wound up. I'm too excited." I got up from James's warm embrace and almost groaned at the loss of heat.

"Are you going to get dressed?" James asked curiously.

"Nope, I'm going to wake everyone up!" I said, drawing open the curtains and hopping down from James's bed. I walked over to Remus's bed and pulled open the curtains. He was already up, propped on a pillow, reading Hamlet. "Good morning Remus!"

"Ah, Lily, the sunshine of my life," Remus said chuckling. "I suspect you slept well."

"Like a baby! I'll be back, off to wake Sirius and Lindsey up."

I walked over to Sirius's bed and pulled back the curtains. The scene I saw was one of the sweetest pictures ever. Lindsey was curled in a ball with Sirius's chin resting on her head. The blanket was wrapped tightly around them and Sirius's hand was running up and down her arm.

"Wake up you two," I whispered. Lindsey roused out of sleep.

"Ugh, it is so early," Lindsey yawned.

"But we are going to New York today and they are 5 hours behind us in time. You'll get plenty of sleep then." She smiled and put a hand to Sirius's chest.

"Baby, wake up," she said softly.

"Hmm," Sirius moaned.

"We're leaving soon. You can sleep on the plane ride there anyway," Lindsey explained.

"Oh fine!" Sirius said knowing that he had been defeated.

I smiled and skipped back over to James. "Lindsey and I are going to get dressed. Meet us downstairs with all your stuff. We can make our way to the Great Hall from there."

**(Lily's pov- upstairs)**

"What do you think I should wear for today; our first day in New York?" Lindsey asked, holding up a pair of jean bellbottoms with a black long sleeve shirt and a hot pink poncho. "Or should I wear this?" she inquired, holding up another pair of jeans, pointy toed black knee boots and a black, off the shoulder ¾ sweater.

"Go for the 2nd outfit. My clothes for today are similar to the 1st one," I said, holding up my jeans, black tank-top and an emerald green poncho.

Lindsey smiled and sighed. We both got dressed and levitated our trunks to go downstairs.

"It's about time," Remus said while reclining on.

"We wanted to look good Remus; you of all people could understand that!" I said laughing.

"Indeed."

"Let's go. We need to catch some breakfast and go straight to Dumbledore's office. My parents are waiting there," James said quickly. He ushered us into the hallway and down the stairs.

**(After breakfast and on the way to Dumbledore's office- James's pov)**

"I've never been on an airplane before," Sirius commented.

"It'll be a cinch Sirius. Just pray it doesn't crash and burn," I scoffed.

"WHAT?! I am way too young to die. I can't die. There are so many things I never tried. Oh Merlin, I don't want to fly!" Sirius yelled.

Lindsey hit me lightly on the head and comforted Sirius. "James is just joking. Planes hardly ever crash. You won't die."

"Good because America can't miss out on these devilishly handsome good looks," Sirius said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I snorted. "Oh yes, because Lindsey is going to let any girl get near you within a 2 meter radius."

Once again, Lindsey hit me over the head. "I was just stating a fact Lindsey! You don't have to beat me!"

"I wasn't beating you James, I was just knocking some sense into you," she said sweetly.

"I'm sure you were," Lily said giggling.

**(Dumbledore's office-James's pov)**

"Mum, dad, hey," I said, entering Dumbledore's office. I walked over to them and hugged each of them.

"Darling, how are you?" my mum asked.

"Fine, everything is just fine. Mum, dad, you know Sirius, Remus and Lindsey already; this is Lily Evans," I said introducing Lily.

"Hello you three; nice to meet you Lily," my mum said, extending a hand towards Lily.

Lily walked timidly over to my mum and shook her hand. She shook my dad's hand as well. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter." I smiled to myself at how shy Lily is acting. She certainly is the type I would love to bring home as my girlfriend to mum and dad. If only.

"Alright, you all should be going!" Dumbledore said excitedly. "Have a safe trip Maureen, David."

"Thank-you Albus."

**(Plane Ride- Sirius's pov)**

"Okay, so I honestly don't think I like these airplane ride things. Can I get off?" I asked Lindsey nervously.

Lindsey put her hand on my hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "Sirius, don't worry. Everything will be alright. Before you know it, the flight will be over and we'll be in America."

"But we just got on the bloody thing!!" I shrieked.

Lindsey giggled and rested her head on my shoulder. "Just calm down, and, uh, chew this," she said, handing me a piece of gum. I gave her a questioning look. "So your ears won't pop."

"Remember Sirius, crash and burn," James whispered to me. He made explosion noises and grinned at me.

"Sod off you bastard." James's grin just got wider.

"Don't let him get to you honey. He doesn't understand that this is your first time on a plane. As soon as we land, I give you permission to beat his arse," Lindsey said. I smiled down at her and tried to relax.

"You know what might help, reading," Lily suggested.

"Because that is the first thing I want to do," I replied sarcastically.

"Just a suggestion; I'm not reading though. James, Remus and I are playing a game."

"And we aren't invited to participate?" I pouted.

"You and Lindsey sit behind us, therefore, it is a physical impossibility on your behalf," Remus responded smartly.

"Don't be such a smart-arse Remus!" Lindsey said while poking him on the head.

"You know darling, maybe we should just watch the film."

"Maybe you're right," Lindsey replied, settling herself, once again in my arms.

"What film is this?"

"Young Frankenstein; it is supposedly a very funny film. Mel Brooks directs it," Lindsey explained.

"Alright, I'll give this a shot." I need to keep an open mind.

**(Some time later)**

"'_Do you mind telling me whose brain I did put in?'… 'And you won't be angry?'… 'I will NOT be angry!'… 'Abby someone'… 'Abby someone, Abby who?'… 'Abby Normal.'…"_ I laughed out loud. This film was hilarious. I felt a stirring next to me.

Lindsey looked up at me with sleepy eyes. She yawned. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Oh, I don't know. You might have been out for about a half hour to 45 minutes; not too long."

"What did I miss?"

"You didn't miss too much. This film is wonderful by the way."

"I thought you would like it," she yawned.

"You're that tired baby?" I asked, glancing down at her.

"Yeah, we didn't get much sleep last night, now did we?" she replied cheekily.

I smiled, bent down and kissed her softly. "Get some rest. I love you," I told her gently.

"Alright, I love you too," she replied. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep with her head on my chest. I stroked her hair.

"Someone is whipped," James said from in front of me.

"At least I have someone who loves me enough to whip me," I retorted. Remus chortled.

"That came out totally wrong Padfoot," Remus laughed.

"Well, you guys all know what I mean!"

"I know what you mean Sirius. No need to get defensive," Lily reassured me.

"At least someone does," I said and then muttered to myself, "always starting something with me, those bloody wankers."

**(Lily's pov)**

"Why are you guys always picking on Sirius?" I asked, quite harassed at how Sirius was being treated.

"Easy target I suppose," James said while leaning back in his chair.

"Easy target eh, and I suppose you aren't an easy target, huh James? I don't know, the way you always tousle your hair to make it look windswept, the way you always look around the Great Hall to see if anyone is looking at you, need I go on?" I inquired.

James's jaw hit the ground and he looked a bit shocked at what I had said to him. Serves him right though. "I don't know what you are insinuating there Lily," he said. "I do not do any thing that you just listed."

"Actually Prongs, you do," Remus chimed in. James gave Remus a withering glare and turned his attention back to me.

"Drop it," he mumbled.

"I'll drop it if you both stop starting with Sirius, deal?" I requested, holding out my hands. Remus took one, and James took the other and we shook on it. "Now that, that is settled, does anyone have something for me to do? I don't feel like reading like I suggested to Sirius and that game we were playing was getting a bit boring, if you ask me."

"You could go to sleep, watch the movie, or snog James," Remus said.

I choked on what I was drinking, and my eyes started to tear. "Are you crazy?"

James just looked horrified. "There will be no snogging here at all, period," James's mum called from in front of us." Remus blushed and James's head fell in shame. I giggled.

"It wasn't my idea from the beginning, Mrs. Potter. It was all in the mind of a certain Mr. Remus J. Lupin." Mrs. Potter laughed.

**(JFK Airport- James's pov)**

"So Sirius how was your first plane ride ever?" I asked, looking over at Sirius, who was walking as if he were drunk.

"Don't like them much, give me a portkey or some floo powder any day," he said putting his head on Lindsey' shoulder. She gave him a slight pat on the head.

"Are you kids ready to get going? We are going to portkey to our resort," Dad said, checking his watch. "We need to go, now!" We got our luggage and walked over to a room.

"The Potters?" the man said, who was looking over a list.

My dad nodded, and we were ushered into the room. "Now remember to keep at least one finger on the portkey at all times," the wizard said in a monotonous tone.

We all put a hand on the old football, and I felt as if a hook was pulling at the bottom of my navel. Two minutes later, we whirled into a grand looking room.

"James, Remus and Sirius, this is your room here. Lindsey and Lily, your room is over there," Mum explained.

"Actually Mrs. Potter, if you don't mind, Lindsey and I are going to be sharing a bed," Sirius stated boldly.

Mum raised a questioning eyebrow. "Is that so Sirius? I don't think that Mr. and Mrs. Laurence will be too happy about that arrangement. You two are only 16 after all."

"It isn't like we do anything Mrs. Potter; there are other people in the room. We aren't that inconsiderate," Sirius said.

Lindsey blushed a brilliant shade of cranberry and merely shook her head. She was utterly speechless.

Mum smiled. "As long as nothing goes on, I will allow you two to share bed. I just better not find out that things went on that shouldn't have."

Sirius grinned and said, "Yes ma'am"

"Anyone up for a nap, I am jetlagged," Remus stated right before yawning very loudly. "And we wouldn't want you by yourself Lily, you can share with me."

"Ah, thanks very much Remus; I think I will take you up on that offer."

"Naps all around then?" I asked.

Everyone nodded their consent.

I climbed into the bed after kicking off my shoes, closed the curtain around my bed and just laid there. I heard Sirius and Lindsey laugh. One could only wonder. Sirius snorted and Lindsey giggled. "What's going on?" I yelled over at them.

"Sirius is tickling my neck with his mouth," Lindsey said. Sirius only laughed harder.

I grinned and rolled over. "Go to bed. You two were practically dead on the plane."

"Yeah sure," Sirius said. I heard the bed springs move and the laughing and talking ceased to continue.

**(Remus's pov)**

I must have woken up 4 hours later. It was silent in the room. Lily was still sleeping. Tonight was my dinner with my parents, Vanessa and her parents. Oh Merlin I am nervous.

"Remus, are you nervous?" Lily asked. Her eyes were half opened.

"Oh so terribly nervous; I have no idea what the hell to wear tonight!"

"Here, let me help you. I want you to make a good first impression," Lily said softly. She got up out of the bed and walked over to my trunk. "Well, you don't want to wear this suit, it is way too formal. You might want to go with the black dress pants, this nice grey knit jumper and these black shoes. Oh, can I do your hair too!?"

"Yes, yes, sure, sure," I said, complying with Lily's offer.

I went into the bathroom and changed into the designated clothes that Lily picked for me. I walked out 5 minutes later and Lily gasped. "Remus, you look so handsome!!"

I blushed and she walked over to me. "Now, I have to do something with that hair."

"I know I agreed to that, but as you can tell, my hair is on the longish side, I don't see what you could possibly do with it."

"You are right. Leave it the way it is then, you look pleasantly cute tonight anyway. Changing your hair would throw off the whole look."

I looked at my watch: 6:45. "I need to get going. Thanks for your help Lily!" I kissed her on the cheek, grabbed my wallet and dashed out of the room.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. Traffic was murder," I panted as I ran into the restaurant.

"No need sweetheart. Anyway, Eric, Lucille, Vanessa, this is Remus, our son. Remus this is everyone," my mum said. She was beaming at me.

"Hello," I said, waving a little.

I took a seat. Vanessa had her eyes on me, studying my every move. "Remus, you must be excited, coming all the way from Hogwarts," Mr. Wenham said.

I nodded and said, "Oh yes, it is very exciting to be here. I can't wait to explore this wonderful city in greater depth."

My mum and dad smiled wider, I was talking intelligently and making them look good. I sighed.

"I hear you go to the New York Academy, is that true Vanessa?" I inquired, turning to Vanessa.

"Yes I do. Wonderful school, it is," she said very properly. This girl was as stiff as a wood board. I gave my parents an incredulous look. This was going to be a long night.

**- - - Half hour later - - -**

"So you are here with your friends, are you not?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah I am; my very best friends. They would love to meet you, but they probably all went their separate ways tonight," I said before taking a big forkful of steak and mashed potatoes.

She looked me over once more and dabbed at the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

"Anyone up for desert?" Mrs. Wenham asked.

"Uh, sure, thank-you," I said, wiping my hands on my napkin.

"Sir, we would like ice cream for the table." Mr. Wenham said.

The ice cream arrived 5 minutes later. I finished it within a heartbeat.

"It was very nice to meet you all," I said, getting up from my chair. My dad elbowed me. "Would you care to join me in exploring the city Vanessa?" I asked.

Vanessa smiled and replied, "I would love to. Is it alright with you?"

Her parents nodded. I grabbed her coat and mine, and we headed out of the restaurant.

Once we were outside, she turned to me and pulled her hair out of the tight bun it was in. I now got the chance to look at her. She was a beautiful girl. Clear skin, bright blue eyes and waist length light brown hair. She was wearing a little black dress, spaghetti straps, with a shawl around her shoulders. My parents didn't do too badly in the picking of my betrothed.

"Now that we are away from them all, where would you like to go?" She turned her blue eyes on me. "I know a great club just a few blocks from here."

"Okay, fine by me." She grabbed my hand, and we ran down the street.

We got to the front of a place called "Chic". "Well come on!" She dragged me in, and I immediately regretted coming here. It was a dance club; something my friends and I would never go to in a million years.

"Let's dance." She pushed me to the dance floor and started dancing real close to me. It isn't the most comfortable feeling in the world, having a girl you hardly know move her arse up and down your leg while flirting with the guy in front of her. ((A/N: I hate it when people dance like that. It's like sex while dancing! Lol)) "And just why aren't you dancing?" she asked 15 minutes into it.

"This isn't me," I said honestly.

"Alright, then do tell me, where would you prefer to go?"

"Well, some nice pub with acoustic music," I said.

She sighed, and we walked out.

She may be pretty, but boy she is one hell of a slag!

**((--Bathroom Break for my dear friend Ashley...lol--))**

**(Sirius's pov)**

"Are you ready to go Lindsey? I made reservations at a well to do Italian restaurant for 7, and if we are late, they are not honoured!"

"I'm ready," she said while putting on a hanging earring. She looked stunning. She was wearing a red and black plaid skirt, a black sweater and shoes, of course. "Wait, one last touch," she added. She walked over to her trunk, opened up a velvet black box and took out the delicate necklace I bought her.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed, advancing on my beautiful girlfriend. (A/N: Don't you dare laugh Ashley!) "We need to go now though."

I grabbed my coat and Lindsey's, and we headed out the door. We made our way to the lobby, and I hailed a cab.

I told the driver where we needed to go and was on our way. Fifteen minutes later, we stopped in front of a nice restaurant. I got out first and held the door open for Lindsey. I took hold of her hand and we walked in.

"Name?" the maitre d asked.

"Black," I said confidently.

"Right away sir." We followed her into the dining room and earned many stares.

"I feel uncomfortable Sirius," Lindsey said quietly.

"Don't worry about them. It is just you and me now," I whispered. She smiled, and we walked on.

"Here you are."

"Thank-you," I said and slipped the maitre d a 5 dollar bill or whatever those Americans and muggles call it.

"Sit down sweetheart," I said pulling the chair out for her. She sat down, and I took a seat opposite of her.

"Beautiful place, this is," Lindsey said before opening up her menu. Her eyes went wide. "Sirius, I must beg of you to let me pay for my entrée tonight. The prices here are insane!"

"Nonsense! I'm taking you out, and I am paying for everything we do tonight," I said while opening up my menu. The prices were expensive.

"Than I insist that we have dessert elsewhere," Lindsey continued. I sighed and agreed. "Oh Merlin, what am I going to have?"

"Anything you want babe," I said.

She grinned and extended her arm across the table. I held her hand.

"It was delicious Sirius, but way too expensive. How are you affording all this?"

"Don't you worry about this," I said.

"Oh, alright; so where are we headed to now darling?" Lindsey asked.

I wrapped my arm around her and said, "We are headed to Greenwich Village!" I called a cab, and we were off.

We got out of the cab and walked around the city a bit. "This place looks interesting," Lindsey said. We had stopped in front of a café named La Lanturna. "Let's go in!"

We walked into the café and were met with darkness. The café was small, dark with a few candles lighting up the tables. There were many people in there; more than likely all students from New York University. There was also classical chamber music playing in the background. I like this place. Lindsey seemed to like it too.

We sat at a secluded table in the back and studied the menu. "We should share something," I suggested.

"That is a great idea!" Lindsey said.

We ordered a chocolate dipped canoli and two cappuccinos and within minutes our order had arrived.

"It is so romantic here," Lindsey said looking around.

"Oh I know. I love it here. We should come back again before we leave."

A half hour later, we were finished, paid the bill and walked on out.

"Thank-you Sirius!" Lindsey said giving me a hug.

"No problem my dear, no problem."

"I have the perfect idea to end the perfect night!" Lindsey exclaimed.

"And that would be…?" I said quite curious now.

"You need to get your ear pierced!"

"What?"

"That's right; you need to get your ear pierced."

"Alright, I'll get my ear pierced; just for you!"

"Wicked!" Lindsey, she grabbed my hand and ran to the nearest shop to get it done.

**(Lily's pov)**

"Everyone is gone. Let's go start that date," James said coming out of the bathroom. His hair was wet and all mussed about in a cute sort of way. He looked good though. He was wearing nice jeans and a black jumper that accentuated his nice, broad shoulders. To say that I was a little stunned would be an understatement.

I suddenly felt self-conscious. I didn't look twice as good as he did. My hair was a mess and my outfit definitely needed some changing. "Hang on with that thought. I need to do something about my hair, and I need to change."

"You look perfect, I like you just as you are," James said. (A/N: Sound familiar anyone? The 'just as you are' line, is straight from Bridget Jones's Diary. Mark Darcy says it to Bridget! I just love that movie! Anyway, on with the story!)

"That is all very flattering James, and I thank you, but I look a mess," I said. I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"What to wear, what to wear," I muttered to myself. I looked into the mirror and sighed. I might as well do something with my hair first.

I gave myself two French braids and seemed satisfied with how they came out. I then shook my head and took them out. My hair was now perfectly wavy and looked great, if I do say so myself.

I then looked through all my clothes searching for the perfect outfit for tonight. I needed to look great. I took out a pair of jeans, a black and grey jumper and a pair of black boots.

I came out minutes later and James gasped. "You look, well, uh, you look amazing Lily," he said.

I held back my laugh and replied with a simple thank-you. "Ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah sure; let's go!" James said. We took our coats and were off to see the tree at Rockefeller Center.

James had set up a portkey to take us a few blocks away from the tree in a secluded corner. We went through the usual procedure and found ourselves in a dark area just off of a busy crowded Manhattan street. We walked out and onto the street. "It is so great here," I said while taking in my surroundings.

"Yeah it really is. I should persuade my parents to take me here for every holiday," James said grinning.

"You should," I said looking at him.

"I should," he said quietly. Silence washed over us, and we walked side by side. I felt something brush against my hand and looked up at James. He was looking straight ahead. A few seconds later it happened again.

"Do you want to hold my hand?" I asked gently. I had to push back all my inhibitions and be bold.

James flushed and merely nodded his consent. I held out my hand for him, and he took it whole heartedly. "Your hands are so cold Lily," he said.

"I know they are, but you'll warm them up for me, won't you?" I asked.

James flushed again. I never knew I could have this kind of affect on anyway let alone James Potter.

We walked on and were finally met with an immense tree, lit up with thousands upon thousands of lights. Ornaments specked the tree. It was beautiful; absolutely enchanting.

"It is so gorgeous, just like you Lily, but you're even better," James said.

I flushed a deep crimson colour. "Thank-you James; you are too sweet," I said.

"No problem," he said. "Do you want to go ice skating?"

"Where?" I inquired.

"You can rent skates and skate down there, right in front of the tree Lils," he explained.

"That sounds cool. Let's go!"

We walked over to the rink, rented some skates, and we both walked onto the ice. "However, I am not the best of skaters," I said laughing.

"Don't worry about it. I got you," James said. His grip on my hand tightened, and he skated increasingly closer to me. It was cold outside, but I felt extremely warm. I'm falling for him, and falling very hard indeed.

"James, wait, I think I'm going to-" I fell down, "Fall," I finished lamely. James chuckled and skated around me a bit. "I do need help though," I said.

"Oh, alright," he said. James bent down and extended an arm. I took it and pulled him down with me. "Not fair Miss Evans and you know it," he said laughing.

"Oh, but I think it is," I said getting up. I skated off. James looked after me and finally got up himself.

"I'll get you Lily," James said loudly. I giggled and skated toward him at a rapid speed. I knocked into him and sent us both flying back. James was on the bottom, I landed on top of him.

It was awkward for a second and then I got up and brushed myself off.

"We should get going to Central Park," James said hesitantly.

"Alright James," I muttered.

"It is truly lovely here too. It reminds me so much of the grounds at Hogwarts," I said while taking in the wonderful park.

"Yeah it is awesome here. Makes me a bit home sick though," James said. He took my hand again, and we walked. We passed many young couples, snogging, talking, and just being affectionate towards one another.

"It is also terribly romantic here. Under what pretences did you have for bringing me here Mr. James Potter?" I playfully inquired.

"To show you that I have a sweet romantic side; to show you that I can be the perfect boyfriend," James replied.

I was silent. I was left to sit and think about what he had just said. His hand still lingered on mine. It was the best feeling ever. I sighed.

We walked on for another 10 minutes, every so often stealing glances at one another. He certainly was adorable and very charming.

We came to a slight clearing, trees shaded us from sight, but there was a perfect view of the clear wintry sky.

James and I took a seat on the bench, and I placed my head on his shoulder, breathing in his wonderful scent. "I think I might just sleep next to you tonight. Remus snores something awful," I joked.

James chuckled. "Lily, can we talk seriously for a moment?"

"Sure, what would you like to talk about?" I asked, removing my head from his shoulder. I looked into his hazel eyes. He looked straight back into mine.

"I like you, a lot Lily. But the thing is that I've liked you for a long time. I think since 3rd year. I know I have given you hell for a few years, and I'm sorry for doing that. Back then I didn't know what to do about it, so I teased you mirthlessly until you lashed out at me. I guess I figured that you were giving me attention, granted it was negative attention, but it was attention nonetheless. As the years passed, I found myself filling up the void of not having you by going out with other girls. I admit, some of them were floozies, and dating that Slytherin last year was not the best of ideas, but it was a way to get my mind off of you. Of course, it didn't work, as you can clearly tell because here I am, sitting next to you, the object of my affection for the past 3 years, pouring my heart out to you," James explained.

I sighed heavily and looked down. This was some heavy information. "James, I like you, believe me I do," I started.

"Then be my girlfriend," James said.

"I want to be, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't want to get hurt again," I replied.

"I would never hurt you Lily. I like you way too much to ever want to hurt such a precious thing such as yourself," James said. He placed a hand to my face. I leaned into his touch.

"But that's what Remus said to me…"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Go ahead," I replied and ever so slowly, James leaned in and placed his lips to mine.

Author's Note: There you go. It is done, my longest chapter ever! It has taken me two weeks to write this and I hope this showed all the hard work and effort I put into this. Enjoy and please, I beg of you, review!

-Lindsey** 3**


End file.
